Senpai wa Ore no Mono da
by Uchikaze no Rei
Summary: [SasuNaru] Festival olahraga dimulai! Naruto semangat banget tuh ngikutin lomba-lombanya, Sasuke ditarik-tarik, Gaara juga, haduh. / Pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk ganti baju, tapi kok gak balik-balik ya? CHAP 5 UP!―17th x 21th. Gak suka? Gak usah buka, apalagi baca.
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang menatap pemuda lainnya yang sedang berbicara di hadapannya. Ia terus saja memperhatikan pemuda itu, sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tiga bulan lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Senpai, aku menyukaimu."_

_Pemuda lain yang mendapat pengakuan seperti itu hanya terdiam, sepertinya ia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. _

_"Senpai?"_

_"Ah, maaf, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke hanya menunduk dan sedikit tersenyum mendengar kata maaf dari pemuda di hadapannya, sepertinya ia sudah tau apa kelanjutan dari kata-kata itu._

_"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."_

_Itu adalah senyum kecewa…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**YAOI/Shounen-Ai, AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

**SasuNaru – M – Romance**

"_**SasuNaru," (Italic) : Flashback**_

**-2310- : Pergantian waktu/tempat/POV | Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Baru saja pikiranku melayang ke kejadian yang membuatku sesak, terlebih lagi pemuda yang membuatku sesak itu ada di hadapanku sekarang, sedang menerangkan beberapa materi pelajaran untukku. Ya, dia menjadi guru privatku.

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa dia bisa menjadi guru privatku, waktu itu ayahku yang memperkenalkannya, dan saat itu aku sangat terkejut. Tapi anehnya dia hanya tersenyum, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kami.

Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti apakah dia lupa atau memang tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

"Ah, iya, _senpai_?" Teriakannya membuyarkan lamunanku, kalau didengar dari volume suaranya, sepertinya ia sudah memanggilku beberapa kali.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak..."

Dia menatapku dengan suntuk. Yah, sepertinya dia marah karena aku tidak memperhatikannya selagi dia menerangkan secara panjang lebar.

Ia pun berdiri, hendak keluar kamar.

"Aku memperhatikanmu."

"Kau memperhatikanku, bukan omonganku."

Tepat sekali. Kau memang jenius, _senpai_.

"Tidak, aku memperhatikan omonganmu juga."

"Oh ya?"

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, menatapku dalam jarak dekat. Karena dekat seperti ini, aku pun harus mendongak untuk menatapnya balik. Mendongak? Yah, seniorku ini memang termasuk orang yang tinggi, aku saja hanya selehernya.

"Apa yang aku jelaskan tadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau menjelaskan pelajaran matematika, bukan?"

_Twitch._

Ah, sepertinya aku semakin membuatnya kesal, terlihat ada empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk di dahinya.

"Aku tau... Maksudku apa materi yang tadi aku jelaskan?!"

"Vektor."

"Benar. Bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?"

"..."

"Rumus?"

"..."

Bletak!

"Akh!" Dia menjitakku dengan buku.

"Rumusnya saja kau tidak ingat, bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakannya? Ingat, Sasuke, kau ini sudah kelas 3 SMA, kau harus giat belajar."

Ia berbalik, namun aku segera menahan tangannya, "Kalau begitu ayo kita belajar ulang,"

"Ha? Kau pikir menjelaskan materi panjang-lebar seperti itu tidak capek?"

"Aku minta maaf."

Pemuda di hadapanku hanya menghela nafas, "Kita istirahat dulu,"

Aku pun melepaskan genggamanku, dan ia lanjut berjalan keluar kamar.

Kulihat ia berjalan menuju dapur, kuikuti dia, dan duduk di meja makan.

"Sasuke, aku boleh minta roti?"

"Ambil saja."

Aku terus memperhatikannya yang sedang membuat roti. Fuh, jujur saja, aku masih penasaran dengan perasaannya terhadapku. Apa dia benar-benar tidak ada rasa suka padaku?

"_Senpai_."

"Hm?"

"Kau lebih tertarik pada laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Tentu saja aku lebih tertarik pada perempuan."

Mendengar jawabannya aku sedikit 'panas'. Dia ini menjawab begitu karena memang tertarik atau ingin membuatku jengah karena ia ingat kalau aku menyukainya? Hhh... Sebenarnya memang wajar kalau dia lebih tertarik pada perempuan.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu_, senpai_."

"Kau jangan bercanda, Sasuke."

Cih, dia selalu saja menganggapku bercanda setiap aku menyatakan perasaanku. Kesal juga terkadang.

"Mau belajar lagi, tidak?" tanyanya membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Hn."

Mungkin... Coba dulu jalani hari-hariku dengannya.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Pagi ini aku sedang mencari sosok seniorku yang berambut pirang itu, ingin menyerahkan sesuatu yang kemarin tertinggal di rumahku.

Ah, itu dia.

"_Senpai_!"

Ia menoleh padaku, "Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Ini, bukumu tertinggal kemarin."

"Ah, ini dia! Untunglah ketemu!" ujarnya girang, sepertinya ia sudah mencari-cari buku yang kubawakan itu karena penting untuk mata kuliahnya hari ini.

"Fuh, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi mahasiswa teladan kalau buku saja tidak membawa."

_Twitch._

Sepertinya lagi-lagi aku membuatnya kesal.

"Diam kau, kecil."

"Apa?" Jangan mentang-mentang dia lebih tinggi dariku, dia bisa seenaknya mengolok-olokku, "Walau aku lebih pendek darimu, itu bukan berarti aku kecil!"

"Lalu apa? Bocah?"

"Cih, diamlah, tiang listrik!"

"Apa?! Berani sekali kau!"

"Buat apa takut padamu?"

Bletak!

"Akh! Hei! Kau suka sekali menimpuk juniormu dengan buku ya!" ujarku saat dia sudah berlari menuju pintu masuk gedung tempatnya belajar.

"Junior sepertimu tidak perlu dikasihani. Sudahlah cepat masuk, bel sudah berbunyi," katanya dari kejauhan.

Cih, siapa juga yang mau dikasihani. Kalian tau? Pukulan bukunya itu bisa membuat pening dalam sekejap.

Aku pun berjalan menuju gedung tempatku belajar.

Bicara tentang gedung, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit kenapa aku bisa satu tempat belajar dengan seniorku itu.

Sekolahku ini bernama _Konoha Gakuen_, di tempat ini terdapat tiga jenjang pendidikan; SMP, SMA, dan Perguruan Tinggi. Walau pintu masuk ke tiap jenjang pendidikan berbeda, tetapi gedungnya menyatu, lorong-lorong saling terhubung satu sama lain. Jadi di dalam gedung pun kita bebas mau berjalan di area SMP, SMA, ataupun Perguruan Tinggi. Yak, cukup penjelasanku.

Ah ya, mengenai umur, aku berumur 17 tahun, kelas 3 SMA, dan seniorku itu berumur 21 tahun, kuliah semester 8, intinya kami berdua sudah mau lulus pada masing-masing jenjang pendidikan yang ditekuni sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Fuh… Kegiatan belajar-mengajar hari ini sangat membosankan, bahkan di saat istirahat seperti ini pun tetap terasa membosankan.

"Oi, Sasuke."

Kudengar seseorang memanggilku, aku pun menoleh padanya.

Ah, dia—Shikamaru—salah satu temanku.

"Apa?"

"Mau ke kantin, tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Hm..." Ia memperhatikanku sejenak, "Kau ini kenapa? Daritadi terlihat bosan,"

"Aku memang bosan."

"Nah, karena itu aku mengajakmu ke kantin."

"Tidak ingin."

Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan meninggalkanku.

Daripada ke kantin, aku lebih tertarik melihat senior berambut kuning itu.

Tunggu... Bagaimana kalau aku ke tempat perkuliahan saja? Ide bagus.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Hn... Dimana dia ya? Bodohnya aku, aku lupa sistem di sini _moving class_, dan gedung ini kelewat luas.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang ada, dan saat berbelok kutemukan dia, namun aku segera bersembunyi lagi dibalik tembok itu.

Kuintip dia sedikit, sepertinya seniorku itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dari luar pintu, dan ternyata benar, seorang gadis berambut _pink_ tidak lama keluar dari sana.

Kuperhatikan dua orang itu, mereka terlihat begitu akrab dengan canda-tawanya. Melihat itu membuatku sedikit 'panas', dia tidak pernah terlihat seceria itu saat bersamaku.

_"Aku lebih tertarik pada perempuan."_

Sekilas aku mengingat jawabannya di dapur waktu itu. Apa dia punya orang yang disukai? Apa gadis berambut _pink_ itu yang disukainya?

Aku menunduk, kesal. Tidak, dia milikku. Aku menyukainya, dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada orang lain dengan mudah.

Aku pun berjalan menuju dua orang yang sedang bercanda itu, lalu menarik tangan pemuda berambut kuning.

"Ah, Sasuke, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ikut aku."

"Eh?"

Aku segera menariknya tanpa memperdulikan raut bingung yang terukir di wajahnya.

"He-Hei!—Ah, Sakura, maaf aku pergi dulu."

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku."

"..."

"Oi, Sasuke! Kau dengar aku tidak?!"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"Cih, brengsek! Lepaskan aku, bocah!" Ia membanting tanganku, dan terlepaslah genggamanku, "Apa maumu?!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

"Kau tidak sadar ini karena dirimu?!"

"Jangan berteriak, kau yang akan merasa malu sendiri nanti, karena ini adalah tempatmu belajar."

Ia menunduk menahan kesalnya, "Baiklah, aku tanya baik-baik, apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Di sini bisa."

"Tidak," Aku pun kembali menarik tangannya.

"He-Hei! Bocah!"

"Jangan berteriak, dan berhenti memanggilku bocah."

Ia pun akhirnya terdiam.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Baiklah, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" tanyanya langsung begitu kami sampai di atap.

"Aku menyukaimu, _senpai_," ujarku dengan membelakanginya.

Ia terdiam, sepertinya terkejut karena aku kembali mengatakannya, terdengar helaan nafas darinya, "Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda, Sasuke,"

Aku segera berbalik menatapnya, "Aku tidak bercanda! Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku bercanda setiap aku menyatakan perasaanku?!"

Tidak ada respon.

Bruk.

Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"O-Oi, Sasuke!"

"..."

"Hei, lepaskan!"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

Ia terus mencoba berontak, dan aku tetap menahannya. Aku tak akan melepaskannya, biar dia tau seperti apa aku menyukainya.

"Cih, keras kepala sekali kau―mph!"

Aku menciumnya, aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dia butuh ditenangkan.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku, mampu membuatku terhuyung jatuh. Bisa kurasakan asin darah di sekitar sudut bibirku, sepertinya sudut bibirku memar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya.

Aku berdiri dan menatapnya, "Aku menyukaimu, _senpai_,"

"Cih, berhenti mengatakannya! Aku muak!"

"Aku tidak akan muak mengatakannya!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau menyukaiku!"

Ia terdiam menatapku.

Cih, dia sendiri juga keras kepala.

Ia menunduk, "Masuklah, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi,"

Pemuda pirang di hadapanku hendak berjalan memasuki akademi, namun kutahan tangannya sejenak, "Mungkin aku memang egois, tapi tolong pikirkan kata-kataku,"

Lalu kulepaskan tangannya, membiarkan dirinya masuk terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Kegiatan sekolah telah usai, dan hari ini adalah jadwal ia mengajariku belajar lagi, aku pun memutuskan menunggunya di ruang kelas. Hari sudah semakin sore, dan aku mengantuk sebenarnya, mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar, kuharap aku tidak telat bangun.

.

.

.

.

"...Suke?"

Kudengar sayup-sayup suara memanggilku.

"...Suke, Sasuke."

Mulai kurasakan guncangan kecil di tubuhku, perlahan kubuka mataku, dan kulihat seseorang yang sedari tadi kutunggu sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Hhh... Kau malah tidur di sini. Untung saja aku lewat gedung SMA dan melihat masih ada satu pintu kelas yang terbuka, ternyata ada kau. Kukira kau sudah pulang."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku belum pulang."

"Kau menungguku?"

"Begitulah. Hari ini jadwal belajar 'kan?"

"Harusnya kau tidak usah menunggu."

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan."

Ia mengikutiku di belakang. Kalian lihat? Sikapnya sudah kembali seperti biasa, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, padahal baru tadi siang ada suatu kejadian yang sedikit mengusik. Aku jadi menduga dia ini adalah tipe orang yang mudah melupakan sesuatu.

Yah, walau begitu, aku sedikit merasa lega, karena kalau sikapnya sudah kembali seperti biasa, berarti kejadian tadi siang tidak terlalu mengusiknya.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Selama perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali, suasana terasa canggung. Begitupun saat belajar, tidak ada hal yang dibicarakan selain tentang pelajaran, seperti sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu," ujarnya.

"Hn," Aku berjalan menuju pintu, bermaksud mengambilkan minum sementara ia membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ambil minum."

"Ah, tidak usah, aku mau segera pulang."

"Tak apa," Aku berbalik.

"_Ano_... Sasuke…" Namun ia kembali menahan langkahku dengan kata-katanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Aku... Mau minta maaf atas kejadian tadi siang, sepertinya pukulanku terlalu keras sampai sudut bibirmu memar begitu."

Hn... Jadi dia masih mengingat kejadian tadi siang, "Aku tidak apa,"

Kudengar langkah kakinya.

Bisa kurasakan sekarang ia sudah tepat berada di belakangku.

"Kenapa kau terus mengejarku?" bisiknya.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa dia tidak mengerti juga?

Aku berbalik dan langsung menarik kerah bajunya, "Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?!"

Ia menatapku lurus, "Aku mengerti," Tangannya menggenggam tanganku yang menarik kerah bajunya, "Tapi sebaiknya kau juga mengerti perasaanku, dan berhenti mengejarku," Perlahan ia menurukan tanganku, dan lanjut berjalan keluar kamar.

Kata-katanya itu… Argh. Memangnya menyimpan rasa suka sebegitu lama itu enak? Memangnya melupakan orang yang disukai itu mudah?

"Kalau memang kau mengerti, seharusnya kau mau memberiku satu kesempatan."

Kata-kataku menghentikan langkahnya, ia tersenyum menatapku, "Konsentrasilah pada pelajaranmu, Sasuke," Ia mengelus rambutku sekali usap, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Ia pun lanjut berjalan untuk benar-benar meninggalkan rumahku.

Aku menunduk, tanganku terkepal kuat. Cih, kenapa kau susah sekali untuk didapatkan, _senpai_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, dan hubunganku dengannya sudah bisa dibilang kembali seperti semula, tidak ada lagi rasa canggung.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Brak!

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja. Aku menatap seniorku itu, bermaksud meminta jawaban ada apa.

"Kau melamun lagi ya?"

"Tidak."

Ia memutar bola matanya. Fuh, sepertinya sudah kelihatan jelas ya aku melamun.

"Sudah cukup, sampai di sini saja belajarnya," Ia berdiri.

"Kau mudah sekali marah ya."

"Bukan marah, Sasuke. Aku hanya capek menjelaskannya sementara kau tidak memperhatikan," Ia berjalan bermaksud keluar kamar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita belajar ulang," Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, hal seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi, dan kata-katamu persis sama."

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Ia menghela nafas.

Ting! Tong!

Hn? Terdengar bel depan berbunyi. Siapa yang datang sore hari begini?

Aku menatap pemuda pirang di hadapanku, "Tunggu di sini, kita tetap belajar,"

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Shikamaru, ada apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku begitu aku membukakan pintu.

"He? Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh main ke sini?"

"Aku sibuk, sedang belajar."

"Aku tau, kau bisa meninggalkanku dan Kiba di ruang tamu sementara kau lanjut belajar. Lagipula aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar di sini."

Akhirnya aku biarkan masuk kedua temanku ini.

"Kalau mau minum atau semacamnya, buat sendiri," ujarku sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Shikamaru yang langsung menuju dapur, entah apa yang mau dia lakukan.

Aku sendiri lanjut menuju kamar.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Hei, kau yakin mau lanjut belajar dan tidak mau menemani temanmu dulu?" tanya seniorku itu begitu aku sampai di kamar.

"Hn."

"He... Tumben sekali, biasanya orang-orang sepertimu—orang-orang yang sudah bisa dibilang jenius—akan lebih bersantai."

"Aku dan orang-orang itu berbeda."

"Pfft, yayaya, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku mau minum dulu."

.

.

.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, ia sudah kembali.

"Cepat sekali."

"Hehe."

"Minum air putih?"

"Tidak, aku minum teh."

Teh? Minum teh dalam waktu dua menit itu sangat cepat, mengingat ia harus berjalan menuju dapur, lalu membuat teh nya, baru meminumnya. Semuanya butuh waktu, dan dua menit itu tidaklah cukup.

Tapi sudahlah, ambil pusing sekali aku ini.

Belajar pun dilanjutkan.

.

.

.

**- Dua Jam Kemudian -**

Kuperhatikan gelagatnya sedari tadi, beberapa menit terakhir ini terlihat aneh. Seperti menahan... Sesuatu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau melihat temanmu dulu? Daritadi kau tidak menemani mereka."

Hm? Tumben sekali ia berkata hal tidak penting di saat belajar seperti ini. Tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, mungkin aku akan melihat mereka dulu.

"Baiklah."

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke. Tepat sekali kau datang," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami mau pamit pulang."

Kulirik Kiba di sana, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal, marah. Ia pun berjalan keluar duluan. Kenapa dia?

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kiba marah, dan itu salahku."

Aku memutar bola mata mendengarnya, tentu saja dia marah karenamu, memangnya siapa lagi yang bersamanya?

Rasa malas mulai menghampiriku saat aku merasakan sepertinya temanku ini akan bercerita panjang lebar. Sebelum itu terjadi, lebih baik aku cepat meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Sasuke."

Namun langkahku terhenti oleh ucapannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

Aku tidak menjawab, menunggu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tadi aku membuat minuman, tapi saat aku membuatnya, Kiba melihatku, dan ia langsung marah."

Benar-benar membuang waktu, "Lalu?" Dengan malas aku merespon.

"Kiba marah karena ia melihatku memasukkan suatu larutan ke dalam minumannya, dan ia tau kalau larutan itu adalah... Obat perangsang."

Aku membatu sejenak mendengarnya. Jadi dia bermaksud melakukan 'itu' di rumahku? Mati saja.

"Jadi kau bermaksud..." Aura hitam sudah siap di belakangku.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya di sini. Kalau saja aku berhasil meminumkannya pada Kiba, aku akan langsung membawanya pergi, aku ke sini hanya untuk menumpang membuat minuman itu."

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak berhasil."

Tawa garing keluar dari mulutnya, "Dan itu... Berhubung saat melihatku Kiba marah, ia langsung menyeretku keluar dapur, jadi aku tidak sempat membuang minuman itu, dan sekarang minuman itu masih ada di dapurmu. Ada baiknya kalau kau cepat membuangnya sebelum ada yang salah minum,"

Minum... Pikiranku langsung tertuju pada seniorku yang ada di kamar, tadi dia minum, dan dalam waktu singkat ia sudah kembali...

_"Tidak, aku minum teh."_

Sekilas kata-katanya terlintas di pikiranku. Apa yang dia minum itu...

"Hei, apa minuman itu adalah teh?"

"Tepat sekali. Kau memang jenius, Sasuke."

Otakku kembali berputar ke kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Minum teh... Dalam waktu singkat. Kalau ia meminum teh yang sudah siap saji, itu masuk akal. Dan lagi, tadi itu gelagatnya terlihat aneh.

Tidak salah lagi! Pasti teh yang ia minum adalah teh buatan Shikamaru. Ini gawat.

Mengingat semuanya mendadak membuatku kesal.

Aku langsung menarik kerah baju temanku itu, dan menatapnya tajam, "Sial kau!" Ceroboh sekali dia.

"E-Eh? Sasuke, kenapa?" Raut bingung terlihat di wajahnya.

"Berapa takar yang kau masukkan?"

"Satu botol berukuran sedang."

Apa? Itu gila! Aku langsung melepaskan cengkramanku dan bergegas menuju kamar, aku tidak peduli lagi pada temanku itu.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"_Senpai_!"

Bruk!

Kulihat tubuhnya menabrak tembok dan merosot terduduk. Kuhampiri dia.

"_Senpai_, kau tidak apa?"

Nafasnya sudah tidak teratur, wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Sasuke... Bantu aku ke kamar mandi..."

Kamar mandi. Yah, itu memang tempat yang paling ia butuhkan. Kucoba membantu memapahnya. Badannya yang lebih tinggi dariku itu membuatku sedikit sulit untuk memapahnya karena berat.

Dan ini lebih sulit dari perkiraanku, karena setiap ia mencoba berdiri kakinya selalu saja terpeleset, sepertinya kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Ini wajar, karena tanpa sadar ia telah meminum obat perangsang satu botol sekaligus, badannya pasti lemas.

Kembali kusandarkan ia ke tembok.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa berdiri!" rutuknya.

Aku sedikit menunduk, daripada ia seperti ini terus...

"_Senpai_, biarkan aku membantumu," Aku menatap tepat ke matanya.

"Apa?!" Raut terkejut jelas terlihat di wajahnya, "A-Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Namun ia kembali seolah bersikap tenang sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"…Sepertinya aku tau apa yang kau rasakan."

Wajah itu semakin memerah setelah mendengar jawabanku. Yah, ia pasti malu memang, ini adalah hal privasi.

"Tidak, tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

"Bisa sendiri? Untuk berdiri saja kau tidak bisa."

"Tidak!"

"Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama."

"Tidak, Sasuke!"

"_Senpai_! Kalau tidak dikeluarkan akan terasa sakit 'kan?!"

Ia terdiam.

Aku sendiri mulai mendekatkan diri padanya. Tangannya reflek menahan diriku untuk tidak mendekat.

"Tenanglah, bayangkan saja hal lain saat aku melakukannya."

"Tidak... Aku―Ah!"

Kalau dia menolak terus, kapan ini akan selesai.

Aku sudah memegang miliknya, dan tentu saja sudah menegang, ini harus cepat dikeluarkan.

"Sa-Sasuke, ah... Hentikan..." Kurasakan remasan tangannya di kemeja bagian lenganku.

"..."

"Sasuke... Sudah cukup... Akh."

"..."

Aku mengabaikan setiap perintahnya. Menyuruh berhenti? Tidak sebelum dia keluar.

Ia berusaha mendorongku menjauh, walau sebenarnya itu percuma, karena tubuhku tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Kurapatkan tubuhku padanya, bermaksud agar ia tidak bisa melihat ke bawah.

"Ahn, ah... Kubilang berhenti... Aku bisa sendiri..."

"Berhenti mengucapkan kau bisa sendiri, _senpai_. Untuk mendorongku saja kau tidak bisa."

"Kau... Ngh..."

Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

"Ahhh!"

Tepat sekali dugaanku, kegiatan ini pun selesai.

Kujauhkan tubuhku, kutatap dia, nafasnya masih sedikit tidak teratur, wajahnya yang tadi memerah sudah sedikit berkurang.

"_Senpai_..." Reflek tangannya menahan pundakku agar tidak mendekat lagi.

Ia menunduk, sekaligus berusaha menetralkan nafasnya, "Aku... Mau pulang,"

Segera ia merapikan celananya, lalu berdiri. Yah, sekarang dia sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan, walau berjalannya itu masih terlihat lunglai. Pasti efek obat itu masih tersisa, apa tidak apa begitu?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tetesan mengenai kakiku, kulirik ke bawah. Ah, ternyata itu adalah cairan seniorku yang menetes dari tangan. Kuperhatikan cairan itu...

…

…

…

…

Aku ingin… Lagi…

Aku ingin membantunya menghilangkan efek obat itu…

Aku ingin… Semuanya.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Ah, sepertinya hawa nafsu sudah menyelimuti anak berusia 17 tahun ini, terlihat dari matanya yang terus menatap ke arah punggung sang senior.

Perlahan ia mulai mendekati pemuda pirang itu, dan dengan sigap langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"O-Oi, Sasuke―Ah!"

Tubuh pemuda pirang itu terbanting ke kasur—dengan si raven yang berada di atasnya. Yah, tubuh sang senior yang sedang lemah itu memang sangat mudah untuk ditaklukkan.

"_Senpai_..." Sasuke―Nama pemuda yang berada di atas―menatap seniornya itu, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sang senior.

"Mnh!" Safir itu membulat.

PLAK!

Reflek ia menampar juniornya.

Sedangkan yang ditampar hanya menunduk, ia tidak peduli lagi mau ditampar berapa kali oleh seniornya ini. Kembali ia menatap sang senior.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Naruto―Nama pemuda yang berada di bawah, "Minggir!" Tangannya mencoba mendorong pemuda raven yang berada di atasnya.

Namun, dengan cepat tangannya berhasil disingkirkan dan ditahan kembali, "Aku hanya ingin membantumu,"

"Membantu apa, hah?!" Nafasnya semakin tidak teratur akibat berteriak.

"Membantu menghilangkan efek obat itu."

"Obat?"

"Ya, teh yang kau minum itu, ada obat perangsangnya."

"Apa? Kau... Menjebakku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Ceritanya panjang."

Naruto tidak merespon sejenak.

"Akh…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, kemudian tidak sengaja ia melirik tangan kanan Naruto yang mulai bergerak sedikit kaku. Ia menggenggam tangan itu, "Susah digerakkan, bukan?"

Pemuda raven itu kembali menatap seniornya.

"Berapa... Berapa takar yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku?"

"Satu botol berukuran sedang."

"Apa?!"

'Terlalu banyak… Terlalu banyak yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Kakiku juga… Akh,' Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Ya, ada baiknya menghilangkan efek obat itu pada tubuhmu, karena itu aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak... Aku tidak perlu dibantu," Naruto membuang muka sambil memejamkan mata, sekarang ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun, bahkan untuk menatap juniornya pun ia tidak mau, ia terlalu malu.

"Benarkah?" bisik Sasuke pada telinga sang senior, kemudian dijilatnya sekali.

"Ahn―mph!" Reflek Naruto menutup mulutnya, ia tidak percaya dirinya mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

"Lihat? Seluruh tubuhmu menjadi sensitif akibat obat itu. Sebaiknya kembalikan dulu kondisi tubuhmu seperti semula."

Naruto menatap juniornya itu sejenak.

"Ah, Sasuke," Nada terkejut terdengar dari suaranya saat merasakan tangan sang junior mulai bergerak.

"Tenanglah."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau―Ah!"

Tangan Sasuke sudah sampai di area bawah milik seniornya.

"Sa-Sasuke, jangan menyentuhnya... Anh, ngh..."

Akh, padahal Naruto berharap Sasuke tidak memberinya rangsangan lebih lagi.

"Ah…" Desahan sang senior kembali terdengar saat bibir juniornya bermain di lehernya. Mencium dan menjilatinya dengan intens.

Sasuke menatap seniornya itu sejenak, dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?" Tangan sang senior menahan dagu juniornya agar wajah pemuda raven itu tidak mendekat lagi.

"_Senpai... Suki da_," Seniornya terdiam mendengar itu—selalu saja begini—dan dengan cepat pemuda raven itu langsung memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut dengan membawa sang senior ke dalam lumatan panas.

"Mnh…!"

Lidah mereka saling beradu satu sama lain.

Tangan Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam, sementara yang satu masih bermain di area bawah, tangan lainnya mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja yang dipakai oleh seniornya, lalu memainkan titik sensitif yang ada di dadanya.

"Ah... Sa-Sasu—Nh..."

"Sa-Sasuke, hentikan—Ngh..."

Selesai dengan lumatan-lumatan itu, wajah Sasuke kembali menuju bagian leher, mengingat ia belum membuat 'tanda' di sana. Ia kembali menjilatinya, dan langsung menggigitnya sekejap.

"Akh... Ka-Kau..." Naruto tau apa maksud dari kegiatan yang dilakukan Sasuke, beraninya dia.

Setelahnya pemuda raven itu menuju bagian bawah, ia membuka kancing dan resleting celana seniornya.

Merasa celananya melonggar, Naruto langsung membangunkan diri untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan juniornya itu.

Ia langsung menahan kening sang junior agar wajah putih itu tidak mendekat pada miliknya. Bahaya, miliknya sudah ada di dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke, aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berhenti daritadi."

"Tapi ini belum selesai, _senpai_. Kau masih tegang."

"Lepaskan..." Tangan Naruto yang lain memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, bermaksud menyingkirkan tangan putih itu, "Lepaskan milikku..."

Sasuke hanya melirik seniornya itu, kemudian meremas sedikit 'benda' yang ada di tangannya.

"Kh... Kau..."

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum kecil, dengan gerakan cepat ia menggenggam balik tangan seniornya yang tadi menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Genggam saja tanganku."

"Apa―Ah!" Genggaman Naruto reflek menguat. Miliknya sudah ada di dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Sasuke, hentikan... Ah..." Tangan Naruto yang menahan kening Sasuke terus saja mendorong agar miliknya bisa keluar dari mulut pemuda raven itu.

"Nh..." Pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara 'aneh' dan semacamnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, akh..."

Sial! Gara-gara obat perangsang itu ia jadi mengeluarkan suara-suara yang dianggapnya menggelikan.

"Ahhh!" Cairan putih itu pun keluar, dan sukses ditampung oleh mulut Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu membersihkan mulutnya, lalu tersenyum kecil pada seniornya. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang senior, sehingga deru nafas mereka saling beradu.

"Brengsek kau," ujar sang senior dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Senyum Sasuke melebar, "Setidaknya aku masih punya sopan santun dengan memanggilmu '_senpai_',"

"Cih."

Sasuke mencium sudut bibir seniornya. Namun dengan cepat dadanya didorong menjauh.

"Kita sudah selesai, Sasuke."

"Belum."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan yang lebih dari ini! Minggir!" Tangan pemuda pirang itu mulai memberontak.

Namun dengan mudah dapat ditahan oleh si raven, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan seniornya itu, "_Senpai_, badanmu masih lemah, jadi sebaiknya tidak usah melawan,"

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh seniornya.

"Akh!"

Dan langsung menindihnya.

"Kita sudah selesai, Sasuke!" Lengan Naruto menahan leher juniornya, ia tidak boleh mendekat lagi.

"Belum, _senpai_..." Dengan cepat pemuda raven itu menyingkirkan tangan seniornya, dan kembali membawanya ke dalam lumatan panas.

"Nh!"

"Sa-Sasuke, kau―Mnh..."

Naruto terus berusaha menjauhkan juniornya, sementara sang junior terus berusaha mendekat dan menawan bibirnya.

"Sial kau—Ngh..."

"Hentikan…"

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!"

"_Senpai_! Tenanglah!" Perlawanan seniornya ini kuat juga, membuatnya sedikit lelah.

"Berhenti!"

"Kau tau? Aku tidak bisa berhenti di sini."

"Apa...?" Ia menatap tidak percaya pada juniornya.

Kalau sudah begini keadaannya, Sasuke pasti sudah terselimuti oleh nafsu, dan setelah ini... Tidak, tidak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya dimasuki.

Ya, Naruto sudah tau sejak awal akan kemana arah permainan ini. Hei, dia sudah 21 tahun, dan setelah ini pasti ronde terakhir, dia tidak akan siap dengan itu.

'Ini tidak boleh berlanjut... Aku harus menghentikannya, tapi bagaimana... Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhku... Argh, ini semua karena obat sialan itu!' batin Naruto frustasi.

"Mph!" Safir Naruto kembali membulat, Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Ternyata sementara ia berpikir, pemuda di atasnya berencana untuk gerak cepat.

Safir itu makin terkejut saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Akh! Sasuke..." Reflek pemuda pirang itu melepaskan pungutan bibir sang junior, "Hentikan... Ah…"

"Tenanglah, _senpai_. Jangan berontak, kalau kau berontak ini akan terasa sakit."

Sasuke menambahkan jari kedua, lalu ketiga.

"Akh, keluarkan... Sasuke..." Tangan pemuda pirang itu meremas baju juniornya.

Sementara tangannya di bawah sana sibuk mencari titik terdalam sang senior, wajahnya kembali bermain di leher pemuda pirang itu, bermaksud mengalihkan pikiran sang senior agar tidak terlalu merasakan gerakannya di bawah sana.

Ia kembali menggigit pelan leher itu.

"A-Ah―Ngh!"

Ketemu. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara lenguhan, sepertinya itu adalah lenguhan sebagai tanda Sasuke telah menemukan titik terdalamnya.

Pemuda raven itu pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Lalu melebarkan kaki sang senior.

"Sasuke, kalau kau melakukan yang lebih dari ini, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, gerakannya terhenti, ia menatap seniornya itu sejenak, namun kemudian menunduk.

Tidak... Ini sudah tanggung, ia ingin memiliki tubuh ini, seutuhnya.

'Maaf, _senpai_...'

Tanpa menatap kembali pada Naruto, Sasuke menuju ke bagian bawah, dan secara perlahan langsung mencoba memasukkan miliknya.

"Akh, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia juga tetap menunduk, ia tidak mau menatap seniornya selama kegiatan terakhir berlangsung.

"Ke-Keluarkan... Sakit... Akh..."

"Sasuke... Sakit... Brengsek!"

Pemuda raven itu menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar rintihan sang senior. Ia tidak ingin 'menyiksa' seniornya itu, apa permainannya ini terlalu kasar? Tapi ini sudah tanggung…

"Ah!" Dengan sekali sentak, akhirnya milik Sasuke sudah masuk seutuhnya ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Pemuda raven itu terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai bergerak perlahan—yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

Setiap hentakkan yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat suara desahan terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Sasuke! Kubilang hentikan―Ah!―Sakit, brengsek!"

Kata-kata kasar mulai terus-menerus keluar dari mulut sang senior, ia kesal. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya sedari tadi. Hei, ini sakit, apa Sasuke tidak tau? Oh, tentu dia tidak tau, dia terlalu menikmatinya, remaja seumuran Sasuke memang hawa nafsunya sedang 'meledak-ledak', dan Naruto tau itu.

'Sebentar lagi...' Sasuke terus menghentakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Sasuke... Akh..." Tangan Naruto akhirnya hanya meremas kasur―pasrah, apalagi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama sedari tadi, kalau sudah tahap terakhir begini pasti Sasuke akan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam dirinya.

"Kh... Akh, ah…" Yak, keluar sudah cairan milik Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu menetralkan nafas sesaat, lalu mengeluarkan miliknya, dan kembali menaiki tubuh sang senior untuk melihat wajah pemuda pirang itu.

Nafas mereka beradu, sama-sama memburu, tidak teratur, lelah...

"Brengsek kau."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar celaan itu.

"Tidurlah, _senpai_. Kau merasa lelah 'kan?"

Yah, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, ia merasa lelah. Matanya pun sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia ingin tidur.

Nafas Naruto semakin lama semakin netral. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan memalingkan wajah ke samping. Pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak peduli lagi juniornya masih berada di atas tubuhnya atau tidak, toh permainan ini sudah selesai.

"_Suki da, senpai_..." Sayup-sayup terdengar kata 'penutup' dari Sasuke.

Begitu seniornya terlelap, Sasuke menghela nafas, ia juga sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Sejenak ia memperhatikan tubuhnya. Hhh... Tubuhnya masih berpakaian lengkap. Begini saja seniornya sudah memberontak sampai seperti itu, apalagi kalau membuka baju. Pakaian sang senior juga hanya terbuka setengah-setengah, tapi tidak apa, pemuda raven itu sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Ia pun menyamankan diri di sebelah seniornya.

* * *

**-To be Continue-**

* * *

Yo, _minna-san_. Ada yang masih inget saya? Saya ganti pen-name, mungkin kalau buka profil saya ada yang inget—lol, ngarep. Setelah hampir tiga tahun—Yak, jadi curhat gini. Ah, sudah, lupakan. Intinya saya kangen ini fandom, saya kangen SasuNaru, dan tentunya kangen readers di sini. :)

Buat yang merasa asing sama saya, salam kenal. Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong boleh minta reviewnya? Terimakasih sudah membaca.

PS: Maaf Shikamaru dibikin kelewat OOC karena pake-pake obat perangsang. Padahal biasanya image dia itu seme paling tenang dibanding Sasuke/Neji, lol. Happy New Year btw!


	2. Chapter 2

Bingo, bener ini dapet bantuan inspirasi dari Koisuru Boukun. :) Tapi gak sama persis kan ya? Yah, pas banget waktu saya dapet ide untuk bikin Naruto lebih tua, saya dicekokkin ini OVA, dan saya bersyukur dikasih liat ini OVA karena bisa nyembuhin otak saya yang stuck, hahaha. Berhubung ada beberapa adegan yang menurut saya bagus, jadi saya pinjam u/ dimasukkan ke dalam fict. Di chap ini juga masih ada sedikit adegan Koisuru Boukun yang saya pinjam. :)

Maaf tidak ditulis di disclaimer, apa perlu saya tulis? Saya tidak tulis karena saya pikir adegan yang dipinjam sedikit. Chap kemarin kebanyakan ya? Okelah ditulis aja ya, ngeri disangka plagiat, lol.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Koisuru Boukun saya gak tau punya siapa, karena waktu itu cuma korban pencekokkan jadi saya tinggal nikmatin OVAnya aja, lol.

* * *

**Chap 2**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memperhatikan sekeliling, tidak ada orang selain dirinya, dan ini bukan kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan diri, kepalanya sedikit pusing. Pemuda pirang itu mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, dan sekilas kejadian kemarin malam terlintas di kepalanya.

Matanya membelalak seketika, ia langsung menyibak selimut yang ia pakai. Ah, pakaiannya sudah terpasang dengan rapi, sepertinya pemuda raven itu yang merapikannya.

Remasan pemuda pirang itu menguat di kasur, ia kesal mengingat kejadian tadi malam, ia tidak menyangka hal seperti itu bisa terjadi padanya. Lebih baik ia segera pulang, sebelum situasi menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Ia merapikan barang-barangnya yang berantakan, dan tepat saat ia selesai, pintu kamar terbuka.

"_Senpai_?"

"Aku mau pulang."

Seketika atmosfer kamar ini menjadi canggung, wajah seniornya terlihat dingin, terdengar juga dari nada suaranya, dan Sasuke tau betul apa penyebabnya.

"Aku minta maaf, kalau kau marah masalah kemarin."

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Kalau kau tau aku akan marah, kenapa kau terus melakukannya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin membantumu."

"Membantu ya? Tapi kau juga memanfaatkannya 'kan?"

Deg.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

Memanfaatkan? Apa iya?

Sementara Sasuke terdiam, Naruto berjalan mendekat padanya, lalu membingkai wajah putih itu, "Aku tau kau menyukaiku, dan rasa ingin memiliki itu pasti ada. Nah, sekarang aku sudah menjadi milikmu, apa kau puas?"

Pemuda raven itu tidak merespon, kata-kata sang senior membuatnya tertusuk, kata-kata itu seperti menyindirnya. Ia menunduk, sedikit kesal mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan seniornya. Ternyata di balik sifat baik sang senior, ia bisa 'tajam' juga.

Plak!

Sasuke menepis kedua tangan seniornya yang sedari tadi membingkai wajahnya, ia mundur selangkah, seniornya ini bersikap aneh.

Naruto sendiri menatap tajam pada juniornya, ia mendekat selangkah, "Maaf, Sasuke. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi guru privatmu," bisiknya pada telinga sang junior sebelum ia lanjut berjalan.

Pemuda raven itu kembali terkejut, dengan cepat ia menahan tangan sang senior.

"Aku minta maaf. Kalau kau marah sampai seperti ini, baiklah, supaya impas aku juga akan meminum obat perangsang dan meminta bantuan orang lain untuk menghilangkan efeknya."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Ah, seniornya ini memang sangat baik, bahkan di saat seperti ini.

"Tapi, kau―"

"Sudah cukup. Lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan, Sasuke!" Naruto mulai menarik paksa tangannya, sementara juniornya tetap berusaha menahan tangan itu.

"Cih, kau keras kepala!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berhenti!"

"Kau yang membuatku berhenti!"

Deg.

Kata-kata sang senior kembali menusuknya. Karena dirinya...

Genggaman Sasuke pun melonggar, dan pemuda pirang itu segera menarik kasar tangannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak mendekatiku lagi, Sasuke."

Pemuda raven itu hanya terdiam di tempat, sudah cukup kata-kata sang senior yang membuatnya tertusuk.

"_Senpai!_"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Langkahnya pun terhenti.

Ia menunduk, dan membiarkan sang senior semakin menjauh.

Karena dirinya... Jadi seperti ini. Andai saja ia bisa menahan nafsunya kemarin.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Pagi ini sedang pelajaran olahraga, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran ini, ia terus menatap ke lapangan seberang, tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berolahraga juga.

Tanpa pemuda raven itu sadari, bola basket milik kelasnya terlempar ke lapangan seberang, dan ia terkejut melihat bola basket itu berhenti tepat di bawah kaki senior 'favorit'nya. Baiklah, apa yang akan seniornya itu lakukan? Melemparkan bola itu kembali atau mendiamkannya?

Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu mengenai kakinya langsung melirik ke bawah. Ah, ternyata sebuah bola basket, tapi milik siapa? Hari ini kelasnya tidak sedang berolahraga basket. Apakah...

Pemuda pirang itu melihat ke arah lapangan sebrang, safir dan onix pun bertemu. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan muka, dan menjauh sedikit dari bola basket itu.

Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa kesal, sampai seperti itu seniornya marah?

"Hei, Sasuke, dimana bola basket yang tadi aku lemparkan padamu?" tanya Shikamaru heran kenapa di dekat temannya ini tidak ada bola berwarna oranye itu.

Sasuke tidak merespon.

"Ha?! Kenapa bolanya bisa sampai ke lapangan sebrang? Kau tidak menangkapnya, Sasuke?" ujar Shikamaru kaget setelah melihat bola lemparannya terlempar sampai sejauh itu.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

"Berisik!"

Melihat temannya emosi, Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk diam pada akhirnya.

Di sisi lain, Gaara yang melihat Naruto merasa aneh, pemuda pirang itu berada dekat dengan bola basket itu, tapi kenapa ia tidak melemparkannya kembali?

"Oi, ini milik kalian?" tanya Gaara dari kejauhan pada dua orang anak yang berdiri di sisi lapangan sebrang.

"Ah, iya, _senpai_," jawab Shikamaru.

Gaara pun melemparkan bola itu kembali, dan sukses ditangkap oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Jaga bola ini, kalau ada yang hilang, kelas kita pasti akan kena marah," ujarnya sambil memberikan bola itu pada Sasuke.

"Shikamaru."

"Hm?"

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ berolahraga, izinkan aku pada Gai-_sensei_."

"Eh?"

Pemuda raven itu pun berjalan keluar lapangan, ia berdiri tepat di depan tempat duduk yang ada di pinggir lapangan itu. Ia masih kesal mengingat kelakuan seniornya tadi, pegangannya pada bola basket di tangannya pun menguat.

"Cih!"

PRANG!

Semua tatapan mengarah pada suara bising itu, Sasuke membanting bola basket yang ia pegang, dan tepat mengenai minuman-minuman kaleng yang ada di tempat duduk itu. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan lapangan.

Naruto yang juga melihat hal itu kembali seperti biasa, konsentrasi pada olahraga kelasnya hari ini.

"Kau… Sedang ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto.

"Tidak…"

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Argh!"

BRAK!

Terdengar gebrakan meja. Pemuda raven ini sudah bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi, ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi bagaimana? Seniornya itu sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengannya, jangankan berbicara, bertemu tatap pun tak mau.

"Sial!"

**- Skip Time -**

Daripada kita melihat kegiatan belajar-mengajar Sasuke ataupun Naruto, lebih baik kita langsung ke jam istirahat saja, karena kedua orang ini pasti tidak konsentrasi saat belajar.

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sedang berjalan menuju kantin saat ini.

Hm… Enaknya makan apa ya? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri hanya mengikuti teman-temannya saja.

Tap.

Sampailah mereka di tempat makanan yang dimau.

Pemuda raven itu terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dan orang itu juga terkejut melihat keberadaan si raven.

Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu.

Dengan cepat mereka saling memalingkan muka.

Akh, kenapa mereka bisa bertemu sih? Kebetulan? Hhh… Sungguh kebetulan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Yah, kantin ini memang digabung untuk semua jenjang.

"Aku… Makan yang lain saja," ujar Naruto pada Gaara.

"Eh?" Pemuda _maroon_ itu bingung kenapa tiba-tiba temannya ini berubah selera, namun ia tetap membiarkannya memilih makanan lain.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menunduk, selera makannya hilang entah kemana.

"Aku… Tidak mau makan. Aku kembali ke kelas duluan."

"Eh? Kenpa begitu?" tanya Kiba heran.

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia segera berbalik.

"Kyaa!"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Ah, ternyata Sasuke menabrak seorang gadis.

Pemuda raven itu pun segera meninggalkan kantin, Naruto sendiri kembali melihat-lihat makanan.

Gaara yang melihat tingkah kedua orang ini merasa aneh, jelas ada masalah di antara mereka.

* * *

**- Esok Hari -**

* * *

Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak konsentrasi pada kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah, pikirannya terus saja mengarah pada sang senior, di rumah pun juga begitu. Bagaimana caranya agar hubungan dirinya dengan sang senior bisa kembali seperti semula.

Baiklah, hari ini ia akan mencoba lagi menemui pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Senpai_," panggilnya begitu ia menemukan si pemuda pirang.

Naruto yang melihat kalau Sasuke yang memanggilnya langsung menatapnya tajam.

Ia tidak merespon dan terus saja berjalan menuju tangga.

"_Senpai_, aku ingin bicara," Sasuke menggenggam tangan seniornya.

"Lepaskan."

Pemuda raven itu tidak merespon.

"Sasuke, aku tidak ingin berteriak," Pemuda pirang itu lanjut menuruni tangga, sementara juniornya terus memegangi tangannya.

Naruto merasa risih tentunya, "Sasuke, lepaskan!"

"Aku ingin bicara!"

"Bukannya sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan?"

"Ada!"

"Kau… Keras kepala! Lepaskan!" Naruto menarik paksa tangannya, dan itu membuat keseimbangan Sasuke hilang.

"_Senpai…_"

Naruto terdiam di tempat menatap Sasuke.

Brak!

"Kyaaa!" Seorang gadis berteriak melihat ada orang yang terjatuh dari tangga.

Naruto sendiri masih terdiam di tempat, sepertinya terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Ia menunduk, giginya bergemelatuk, entah kesal dengan Sasuke yang terus menemuinya, atau kesal dengan dirinya karena telah menyebabkan ini, atau kesal dengan orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Tunggu, tunggu, apa itu merah-merah mengalir di dekat kepalanya?

'Sial!' Naruto segera menuruni tangga, dan membalikkan tubuh Sasuke. Ah, juniornya ini mengalami sedikit pendarahan di kepalanya.

Dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu menggendong juniornya dan bergegas menuju UKS.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

Naruto membuka pintu ruang UKS dengan kasar.

"Shizune-_sensei_!"

"Ah, Naruto. Ada apa?"

"Adik kelasku…"

Shizune melihat ke arah anak yang ada di gendongan Naruto.

"Ah, kepalanya!" Ia sedikit terkejut.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia pun segera menidurkan Sasuke di ranjang yang kosong, dan Shizune dengan cepat melakukan perawatan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Naruto? Kenapa dengan anak ini?"

Naruto memalingkan muka, "Aku… Tidak sengaja mendorongnya di tangga,"

"Mendorong?" Shizune terkejut mendengarnya, tidak biasanya Naruto… Bukannya ia salah satu mahasiswa yang baik di sini?

Yah, pemuda pirang itu berbohong, jelas ia tidak mendorongnya, hanya sedikit… Kecelakaan.

"Tidak apa, _sensei_. Aku hanya kurang hati-hati."

"Hm… Baiklah, ini sudah selesai. Lainkali lebih berhati-hatilah, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk, "Terimakasih, _sensei_,"

Dan Shizune pun berjalan keluar tirai.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap juniornya, lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di sana, ia menghela nafas lesu.

.

.

.

.

**- Tiga Puluh Menit Kemudian - **

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang ada, dan bau obat-obatan juga menyapa indera penciumannya.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, ia melirik ke samping.

'_Senpai_…?'

Sang senior tertidur.

Pemuda raven itu menggenggam tangan seniornya, sambil menatap wajah tidur yang damai itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang senior mulai menggeliat, ia terbangun, dan dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"_Senpai_," Sasuke menahan tangan tan itu, "Aku..."

"Sasuke, dengarlah. Aku memintamu untuk tidak mendekatiku lagi agar semua tidak menjadi lebih buruk. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Pemuda raven itu terdiam mendengar kata-kata sang senior, perlahan ia melepaskan tangan yang digenggamnya, dan membiarkan sang senior pergi keluar.

"Akh," Kepalanya sedikit pusing, namun ia tetap membangunkan diri dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Ah, kau. Sudah baikan?" tanya Shizune pada Sasuke.

"Iya, terimakasih."

Shizune tersenyum, "Siapa namamu? Kau anak SMA 'kan?"

"Ya. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hm... Begitu. Apa kepalamu masih terasa sakit? Kau terlihat lesu."

"Ah, tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bertengkar dengan teman baikmu?"

"Teman baik?"

"Ah, apa aku salah? Kukira kau dan Naruto berteman baik. Tadi dia yang membawamu ke sini, dia juga menungguimu sampai kau bangun. Ia terlihat cemas denganmu. Jadi kupikir kalian adalah teman baik."

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia melirik ke arah lain. Kalau sikap seniornya seperti ini, ia akan semakin sulit untuk melepaskannya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu, _sensei_. Terimakasih telah merawatku."

"Ya. Hati-hatilah," Shizune kembali tersenyum.

Hhh… Sasuke maupun Naruto sempat membolos jam pelajaran gara-gara hal ini.

* * *

**- Pulang Sekolah -**

* * *

Sasuke sedang berlari mengelilingi koridor. Ia kembali mencari pemuda pirang itu. Sungguh, masalah dengan seniornya ini harus segera diselesaikan.

"_Senpai_," Ketemu. Ia akan terus berusaha untuk meminta maaf. Hei, tidak enak dibenci oleh orang yang kita sukai. Setidaknya… Walau seniornya ini tidak membalas perasaannya, dia mau memaafkan dirinya.

Naruto yang kembali melihat sang junior di hadapannya terkejut, matanya—lagi-lagi—langsung menatap tajam. Apa Sasuke tidak jera juga? Bahkan seniornya ini telah membuat dirinya terluka.

Pemuda pirang itu terus berjalan dan melewati juniornya begitu saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia harus kuat menghadapi setiap tatapan tajam yang diberikan sang senior. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti seniornya di belakang.

Yah, kali ini Sasuke tidak menahan tangan Naruto, karena di tangan pemuda pirang itu ada beberapa tumpuk buku. Sepertinya tujuannya adalah perpustakaan.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Sasuke."

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Kau ingin bicara terus, sudah banyak yang kau bicarakan denganku."

"Tapi kau tidak mendengarkan."

"Itu terserah aku 'kan mau mendengarkan atau tidak?"

Tatapan pemuda raven itu menajam, seniornya ini tidak kalah keras kepala dengannya ternyata.

Mereka pun memasuki perpustakaan.

Setelah mengembalikan buku, Naruto melihat-lihat rak buku yang ada di sana, mungkin ada buku yang ingin ia pinjam lagi. Sementara Sasuke terus saja mengikutinya di belakang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku terus, Sasuke."

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan?" Naruto masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang menghadapi juniornya yang keras kepala ini, ia lebih memilih melihat-lihat salah satu rak di sana daripada menatap langsung juniornya itu.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau memaafkan aku?"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Lupakan masalah itu, dan kita tidak usah saling peduli lagi," Pemuda pirang itu kembali berjalan.

"Tapi kau masih peduli padaku."

"Apa?" Langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau membawaku dan menemaniku di UKS 'kan?"

"Hhh… Jangan salah paham, Sasuke. Kau terjatuh, dan itu salahku, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Pemuda pirang itu kembali berjalan, namun tangannya segera ditahan oleh sang junior.

"Kau hobi sekali menahan tanganku ya."

"Kau juga hobi tidak mendengarkan. Kita belum selesai."

"Cih, kita sudah selesai!" Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke.

Brak!

"Akh!" Tubuh pemuda raven itu menabrak rak buku dengan cukup keras.

Naruto hendak kembali melihat-lihat buku, namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan, tangannya sudah ditarik paksa agar dirinya kembali menghadap ke belakang.

"Lepas, brengsek! Apa lagi, hah?!"

"Aku—"

"Ah, aku tau," Pemuda pirang itu memotong perkataan sang junior, ia mulai mendekatkan diri pada adik kelasnya itu, mengalungkan salah satu tangannya di leher putih sang junior, dan menghimpit tubuh itu di antara dirinya dan rak buku.

"_Senpai_?" Sasuke menatap bingung pada seniornya itu.

"Kau merindukan aku 'kan, Sasuke?" bisiknya. Tangan pemuda pirang itu mulai menyentuh pipi juniornya.

Sasuke tidak merespon, seniornya ini mulai bersikap aneh lagi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan jarak dekat dengan sedikit senyuman.

"_Senpai_—mph," Mata onix itu membulat, sang senior menciumnya?

Apa… Maksudnya?

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua bibir itu berpisah, dan pemuda raven itu terdiam menatap seniornya.

"Nah, aku sudah memberimu 'hadiah', jadi berhentilah menemuiku," ujar Naruto masih tersenyum.

Apa…? Jadi maksud ciuman itu…

"Cih!"

DUAK!

Sebuah pukulan menghantam pipi Naruto, membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kau terlalu memandangku rendah, _senpai_!" ujar pemuda raven itu, matanya memperlihatkan kilat marah.

Ya, seniornya itu terlalu memandang rendah dirinya. Dia menemui sang senior bukan untuk meminta dipeluk, dicium, atau semacamnya, dia murni ingin meminta maaf.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, ia memegangi pipinya, "Itulah rasanya saat seseorang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai pada dirimu,"

Ah, Sasuke tau betul mengarah kemana kata-kata itu.

"Tapi waktu itu—"

Brak!

"—Akh!"

Sang senior kembali menghempaskan tubuh juniornya, "Dengar, Sasuke. Aku muak denganmu! Pergi kau dari kehidupanku!"

Mata onix itu membulat mendengarnya. Kata-kata sang senior kembali menusuk dirinya.

"Hei, ada apa ribut-ribut di sana?" ujar penjaga perpustakaan yang sepertinya baru sadar ada keributan di sudut ruangan itu.

Untuk terakhir kali Naruto menatap tajam pada Sasuke, dan berlari meninggalkan sang junior.

Sementara itu Sasuke terus terdiam di tempat, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Bagaimana ini? Seniornya itu benar-benar benci padanya. Apalagi kata-kata terakhirnya itu, benar-benar menusuk. Baiklah, kalau memang itu mau seniornya.

* * *

**- Tiga Hari Kemudian -**

* * *

"Shikamaru, Sasuke kemana ya tidak masuk tiga hari ini," tanya Kiba pada orang di sebelahnya.

"Mana aku tau," jawab pemuda nanas itu malas.

"Habis tidak ada kabar."

Shikamaru hanya menatap tempat duduk Sasuke yang kosong itu.

"AH! AKU TAU!" ujar Kiba bersemangat dengan tiba-tiba, mampu memekakkan telinga orang di sebelahnya.

"Apa sih?!"

"Kita tanya saja pada… Ng… Itu senior kita, siapa yang berambut kuning dan bermata biru indah itu?"

Shikamaru sedikit _badmood_ mendengar kata 'indah' yang dikatakan Kiba, seperti sedikit menandakan kalau pemuda penyuka anjing itu menyukai senior pirang itu.

"Hei, Shika, siapa namanya?"

"Mana aku tau," jawab Shikamaru sedikit sewot, ia memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

"Heee, kau bohong, aku tau kau mengetahuinya. Dibanding aku, kau lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, jadi kau juga pasti lebih mengetahui apa-apa yang ada di sekitar Sasuke."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tau!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau jadi membentak seperti itu?" tanya Kiba polos, "Ayolah, Shika, memangnya kau tidak khawatir dengan Sasuke?"

Yah, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba, ia juga khawatir dengan Sasuke. Apa yang membuat temannya itu tiba-tiba 'menghilang' begitu saja? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pemuda pirang itu? Memang tidak ada salahnya mencoba bertanya pada sang senior.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

"Ah, Naruto-_senpai_ ya…" Kiba sedikit senang mengetahui nama senior mereka yang dianggapnya bermata biru indah itu, terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Hhh… Inilah yang ditakutkan Shikamaru, kalau ia memberitahukan info lebih lanjut pada Kiba, bisa-bisa pemuda penyuka anjing itu hanyut oleh pesona senior mereka yang satu itu. Merepotkan.

"Hei, hei, dia itu kuliah di fakultas apa? Jurusan apa? Semester berapa?" tanya Kiba antusias.

Shikamaru semakin dibuat _badmood_ olehnya, akhirnya pemuda nanas ini menarik telinga pemuda di sebelahnya sambil berjalan.

"Aduduh, kenapa kau menjewerku?!"

"Kau ingin bertanya pada senior itu 'kan? Biar aku antar."

"Hwaaa… Kau baik sekali, Shika!" ujar Kiba senang dan memeluk pemuda yang menjewernya.

Shikamaru sedikit memerah dipeluk seperti itu. Hhh… Kiba benar-benar pasangan yang polos.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Dimana dia ya, Shika?" tanya Kiba karena sedari tadi mereka tidak juga menemukan sang senior.

"Entah," Sementara Shikamaru terus saja berjalan dengan santai.

"Ah, itu dia!" Kiba hendak berlari, namun kerah belakangnya sudah ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

Hhh… Benar-benar deh Kiba, kalau tidak ditahan…

Pemuda penyuka anjing itu pun akhirnya berakhir dengan diseret.

"_Senpai_," panggil Shikamaru.

Naruto berbalik ke belakang, dan melihat kedua anak berseragam SMA berdiri di sana, "Ah, ada perlu apa anak SMA menemuiku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda nanas itu melirik orang di sebelahnya. Ah, Kiba sudah menatap senior mereka itu tanpa berkedip, haduh…

Memang sih, siapa sih yang gak terpesona sama orang seperti Naruto? Udah tinggi, ramah, baik, pintar, matanya indah, dan senyumnya itu lho, hhh…

Dengan cepat Shikamaru menutup mata Kiba dengan sehelai kain yang entah ia dapat darimana, dan menyingkirkan pemuda itu sejenak.

"O-Oi, Shika!"

Sementara Naruto hanya bingung menatap kedua juniornya itu.

"Nah, _senpai_, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau tau kemana Sasuke?" ujar Shikamaru.

Mendengar kata "Sasuke" tatapan Naruto menajam, dan Shikamaru sadari perubahan ekspresi itu, sepertinya ini memang ada hubungannya dengan sang senior.

"Aku tidak tau. Maaf, aku buru-buru," Naruto segera berjalan hendak meninggalkan dua orang juniornya itu.

"_Senpai_, Sasuke sudah tidak masuk tiga hari ini."

Kata-kata Shikamaru sempat menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia kembali berjalan.

Sedangkan pemuda nanas itu hanya menatap kepergian sang senior.

"Oi, Shika!"

Ah, Shikamaru baru ingat adanya pemuda lain di dekatnya. Ia segera membuka ikatan penutup mata yang tadi ia pasangkan.

"Kenapa kau menutup mataku?!"

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Kau pencemburu!"

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya kau tenang saja! Walau aku tertarik pada Naruto-_senpai_, tapi orang yang kusukai cuma kau!" Ah, ternyata sebenarnya pemuda ini tau alasan mengapa pasangannya itu menutup matanya.

Ia pun segera berjalan duluan.

Sementara Shikamaru masih terdiam di tempat mendengar pernyataan Kiba. Hhh… Gak sadar apa ya Kiba itu, kalau kata-katanya barusan udah ngebuat Shikamaru dag dig dug.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Seiring waktu berjalan, sudah tepat seminggu Sasuke tidak menghadiri sekolah. Naruto sendiri juga jadi semakin sering ditanyai oleh kalangan anak-anak SMA—terutama teman-teman sekelas Sasuke—mengenai keberadaan pemuda raven itu, membuatnya kesal saja.

'Sial. Anak itu merepotkanku saja! Lagipula kenapa dia pakai tidak hadir segala selama seminggu penuh?!'

Sekilas kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu terlintas di kepalanya.

'Ah, apa kata-kataku waktu itu…' Rasa bersalah sedikit menghampiri Naruto.

'Tidak, tidak,' Dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ini bukan salahnya, pemuda raven itu sendiri yang menyebabkan semua jadi seperti ini.

"Naruto-_senpai_."

"Aku tidak tau dimana Sasuke!" Ia pun segera meninggalkan dua siswi berseragam SMA di hadapannya.

Sementara yang dibentak hanya terdiam di tempat, terkejut dengan kemarahan senior mereka yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa sebab itu, padahal mereka tidak bermaksud bertanya tentang Sasuke.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Argh!"

BRAK!

Naruto menggebrak meja laboraturium. Yah, kelas mereka baru saja selesai menggunakan laboraturium untuk melakukan penelitian.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku kesal."

"Masalah?"

"Sasuke. Anak itu sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu, dan teman-temannya mulai bertanya terus-menerus padaku. Padahal aku tidak tau sama sekali dimana dia."

"Jadi benar kau ada masalah dengannya?" Gaara menatap Naruto penuh selidik.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya memalingkan muka ke arah lain, mengingat di lapangan waktu itu ia berbohong pada temannya ini.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, ada masalah apa antara kau dan Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di antara mereka.

Ditanya seperti itu Naruto menjadi _badmood_.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Naruto, Neji langsung berubah pikiran, "Ya… Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa,"

"Aku… Memang ada masalah dengannya, dia itu lancang. Kalau mengingat masalah itu membuatku kesal, sebenarnya dia sudah beberapa kali berusaha meminta maaf padaku, tapi aku sulit untuk memaafkannya, dan waktu itu aku pernah mengatakan kata-kata kasar padanya di perpustakaan."

"Hm… Boleh aku tau apa kelancangannya?"

"Tidak!"

"Okok, tapi apa kau sudah mulai sedikit tenang sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu berarti kau sudah bisa menerima kelancangannya itu."

"Apa?! Aku tidak akan pernah menerima kelancangannya itu! Kalian pikir dicium oleh orang yang kalian tidak sukai itu enak?!"

"Cium? Jadi dia menciummu?" Kali ini Gaara yang berbicara.

Naruto membatu. Ah, ia keceplosan, untung saja ia tidak mengatakan hal yang 'itu'.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Dia menyukaimu ya? Apa semua itu benar?"

Naruto ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, namun kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Masalah kata-kata kasar di perpustakaan itu, apa kau merasa bersalah telah mengatakannya?"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, ia tidak ingin disalahkan mengenai itu, karena pemuda raven itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya mengatakan hal kasar. Tapi, kalau seandainya ia tidak mengatakan kata-kata kasar waktu itu, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Sepertinya… Memang dia yang salah.

Naruto pun mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, berarti kau juga menyukainya."

"APA?!"

"Eit, tenang, tenang, Naruto. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," Neji berusaha menenangkan temannya yang sedang 'labil' ini, "Begini, waktu itu kau mengatakan kata-kata kasar, dan ternyata kau merasa bersalah. Itu artinya, sebenarnya kau tidak tega mengatakan hal kasar seperti itu, biasanya orang merasa tidak tegaan pada orang yang disayanginya, dan kalau sayang sudah pasti suka. Kau menyukainya, Naruto,"

"A-Apa?! Bukan begitu!"

"Mungkin begitu, kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya karena Sasuke sudah berbuat lancang padamu."

"Bukan!"

PRANG!

Sebuah wadah kaca dilemparkan oleh Naruto, namun kedua temannya berhasil selamat dari lemparan maut itu. Pemuda pirang itu pun meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Kepala Neji muncul dari bawah meja.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu memojokkannya, Neji," ujar Gaara.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Naruto perlu sedikit disadarkan. Sepertinya dia mirip denganmu,"

"Hm?"

"_Tsundere_."

"Apa?"

PRANG!

Lemparan wadah kaca kedua pun terdengar. Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik kita tinggalkan ruang laboraturium yang sudah sedikit 'rusak' ini.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Naruto berlari di koridor.

'Aku tidak menyukainya… Aku tidak menyukainya… Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya khawatir saja.'

'Tunggu, apa? Khawatir?'

"Arghhh!" Pemuda raven itu membuat pikirannya kacau.

'Baiklah, akan kucoba ke rumahnya hari ini.'

.

.

.

.

Begitu kelas mereka selesai, Naruto segera bergegas meninggalkan kampus, selain ia ingin cepat-cepat memastikan keberadaan Sasuke, ia juga ingin menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh teman-teman pemuda raven itu bila bertemu dengannya. Hhh… Sampai sekarang pun pemuda pirang ini masih sibuk 'diwawancarai'.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Naruto sudah sampai di samping rumah Sasuke. Yah, rumah juniornya ini memang tidak terlalu jauh dari akademi. Ia melihat sekeliling rumah itu, terasa sepi, lampu-lampu juga sepertinya dimatikan semua. Pemuda pirang itu mengecek bagian depan rumah—pagar, dan pagar itu pun juga terkunci.

'Hah, jadi dia kabur? Merepotkan.'

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit menggerak-gerakkan pagarnya, siapa tau ada yang merespon dari dalam karena bunyi berisik pagar ini. Namun hasilnya… Nihil.

"Hhh…" Ia menghela nafas lesu, "Baiklah, akan kucoba besok lagi,"

Ia pun berlari meninggalkan rumah itu, berhubung hari juga sudah semakin sore.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua : Nihil.

Hari ketiga : Nihil.

Hari keempat : Nihil.

Hari kelima : Nihil.

Hari keenam : Nihil.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Arghhh!" Teriakan frustasi pun kembali menghampiri Naruto setelah enam hari berturut-turut mendatangi ruman Sasuke namun ia tidak juga menemukan pemuda raven itu.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Sasuke lagi?" tanya Gaara heran kenapa temannya ini tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa lagi dengan anak itu? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum, anak itu sepertinya pergi entah kemana, sudah enam hari ini aku ke rumahnya, tapi aku tidak juga menemukannya."

"Oh, jadi kau pergi ke rumahnya terus ya akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi pembicaraan dua orang pemuda ini.

"Hm…" respon Naruto malas.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Kau benar-benar peduli padanya ya,"

"Apa?! Sudah kubilang bukan begitu! Aku hanya—"

"Mengkhawatirkannya 'kan?"

Naruto tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Neji. Ia terdiam dengan wajah kesal.

"Bukan…"

"Jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri," ujar pemuda bermata lavender itu sambil menepuk pundak si pirang.

Naruto menepis tangan Neji, "Bukan! Aku melakukannya karena aku merasa bersalah saja!" Ia pun meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

Hhh… Kalau sudah terpojok, Naruto selalu seperti ini.

Neji hanya menghela nafas melihatnya, "Justru karena rasa bersalah itu kau jadi mengkhawatirkannya," Sebagai permintaan maaf ia pun mengirimkan pesan berisi dukungan agar Naruto tidak menyerah kalau memang pemuda pirang itu ingin mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang membaca pesan dari Neji juga menghela nafas, sepertinya ia terlalu keras pada temannya itu. Baiklah, hari ini ia akan mencoba lagi pergi ke rumah juniornya.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Ah, sore ini ternyata hujan, dan sialnya pemuda pirang itu tidak membawa payung, hanya sebuah jaketlah yang menempel di tubuhnya. Walau begitu, ini tidak akan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya semula, ia akan tetap pergi ke rumah pemuda raven itu, dengan cepat ia pun berlari menembus hujan.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang ini menetralkan nafasnya sejenak begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, lelah juga berlari seperti ini, apalagi di saat cuaca sedang buruk.

Ia melihat ke arah rumah di sampingnya.

Ah, lampunya menyala!

Ia pun bergegas memasuki rumah itu, dan tepat saat ia membuka pintu depan…

"_Senpai_…?"

Ketemu.

Seorang pemuda raven sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, apalagi melihat keadaannya yang basah kuyup. Sedangkan ia sendiri hanya menatap tajam pada juniornya itu.

Naruto menarik paksa tangan pemuda raven di hadapannya.

"Akh, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan, sakit, _senpai_!"

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menghiraukan sang junior. Ia pun sedikit 'membanting' juniornya untuk memasuki kamar, dan segera menutup pintu itu.

"Akh, apa maumu, hah?!" bentak pemuda raven itu.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya sang senior datar, namun tatapannya tetap tajam.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Apa pedulimu? Bukannya ini yang kau mau?"

Ah, ternyata juniornya ini mengungkit masalah di perpustakaan waktu itu.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari kehidupanku! Bukan dari sekolah!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Bukannya itu sama saja? Yang penting aku pergi 'kan?" Pemuda raven itu menunduk, "Kalau memang dengan aku pergi bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, akan aku lakukan,"

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

"Karena itu… Sekarang minggir!" Sasuke mulai memberontak untuk menyingkirkan seniornya dari belakang pintu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi!" Sementara sang senior juga berusaha untuk menahan pemberontakan juniornya itu.

"Kenapa?! Ini yang kau mau 'kan, _senpai?_!"

"Kau… Merepotkan!"

"Kalau merepotkan kenapa kau terus mengurusiku?!"

"Cih! Kau tidak mengerti!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan pun menghampiri wajah putih Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tau 'kan semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu?! Apa kau tau? Teman-teman sekelasmu itu terus menanyaiku tentang keberadaanmu! Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tau dimana dirimu, dan itu membuatku kesal! Kau juga tidak tau 'kan selama seminggu ini aku terus mendatangi rumahmu sementara kau tidak ada?! Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Suasana sunyi sejenak.

Seolah seperti dihipnotis, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto baru tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Akh, ia terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kau… Mengkhawatirkanku?"

Ditanya seperti itu Naruto hanya melirik ke arah lain.

Sasuke menunduk, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya, "Bolehkah aku menganggap… Itu sebagai tanda kalau kau mulai menyukaiku?"

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"_Kau menyukainya, Naruto." _

Sekilas kata-kata Neji waktu itu terlintas di kepalanya.

"Itu…" Sang senior tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Bruk.

"O-Oi, Sasuke."

Pemuda raven itu memeluk seniornya.

"Lepaskan…"

"_Jujurlah pada perasaanmu."_

"_Kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya karena Sasuke sudah berbuat lancang padamu."_

Kembali, kata-kata temannya yang bermata lavender itu terngiang di kepalanya. Ia pun berhenti melakukan perlawanan.

Apa benar…?

Walau ragu, perlahan tangannya bergerak, memeluk leher pemuda raven itu.

"Hei… Apa benar aku menyukaimu?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin kau mulai menyukaiku."

"Begitu ya…"

"Kau basah kuyup."

"Em…" responnya sambil mengangguk, "Uwah!"

Bruk.

"Ah, Sasuke, kasurmu basah."

"Tak apa."

Dengan gerakan cepat mereka sudah berpindah ke kasur, tentunya dengan posisi yang 'manis'.

Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak.

"Sasuke…"

"_Suki da_…"

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengarnya, lalu memalingkan wajah, "Jangan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu dengan mudah,"

Sasuke sendiri terus menatap pemuda pirang di bawahnya, lalu menggerakkan wajah itu agar mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Mph…"

Pemuda raven itu membawa sang senior ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Ia sedikit menghisap bibir bawah pemuda pirang itu.

"Nh…"

"Sasu…"

Sang senior mulai sedikit mendorong tubuh juniornya, menandakan kalau ia ingin menyudahi ini, ia kehabisan nafas. Rasa lelah akibat berlari dan hawa dingin yang menempel di tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit sulit bernafas, ditambah ciuman ini, hhh…

Pemuda raven itu pun menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Bibirmu pucat."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia sedang berusaha menetralkan kembali nafasnya. Pemuda pirang itu menyingkirkan poni sang junior agar ia bisa melihat keadaan luka yang waktu itu disebabkan olehnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Pemuda raven itu tersenyum, ia juga menyentuh pipi sang senior, tempat ia memukulnya waktu itu.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil, "Aku pantas mendapatkannya,"

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Ah, ia sangat rindu dengan seniornya ini.

"Kau… Merepotkan," ujar seniornya itu.

"Maaf…"

"Sasuke, aku juga minta maaf, kata-kataku terlalu kasar waktu itu."

Pemuda raven itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Ia pun kembali menatap seniornya, "_Senpai, _aku… Merindukanmu,"

Sedangkan sang senior hanya menghela nafas mendengar itu, "Kau ini, tapi aku tidak mau dibuka sepenuhnya,"

"Hn?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau."

Pemuda raven itu kembali menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku mengerti," Ia tersenyum.

Sang junior pun langsung membawa seniornya ke dalam lumatan panas.

"Ngh… Sasuke… Kau tidak sabaran, nh…"

Lidah mereka mulai bermain satu sama lain.

"Mmh…"

Sepertinya lumatan kali ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya, terlihat dari saliva yang mulai mengalir di sudut bibir sang senior.

"Sasuke, nh…"

Tangan pemuda raven itu pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan itu mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja seniornya, dan memainkan titik sensitif yang ada di dadanya.

"Ah… Ngh…"

Wajah putih itu mulai turun menuju leher, bermain-main di sana dengan menciumi dan menjilatinya.

"Ah, Sasuke… Jangan bermain-main di leherku, kalau kau ingin membuat 'tanda', cepatlah lakukan."

Hm… Seniornya ini tau betul apa yang diinginkan juniornya ya. Pemuda raven itu pun langsung menggigit kecil leher sang senior.

"Akh, nh…" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara Sasuke menjilati bekas gigitannya, mungkin saja bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan seniornya.

Tangan lain pemuda raven itu pun mulai turun ke bawah, meremas milik sang senior dari luar celana.

"A-Ah…"

"Ngh…" Sang senior kembali dibawa ke dalam sebuah ciuman, sementara kedua tangan juniornya masih bermain di bagian dada dan bawahnya.

"Sasuke, hentikan, ah…"

"Tidak usah terburu-buru," Ia pun mencium pipi sang senior.

"Ah, kau…"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, lalu tangannya yang di bawah mulai masuk ke dalam celana, menyentuh langsung milik sang senior untuk dibawa keluar nanti.

"Ah, Sasuke…" Kaki pemuda pirang itu sedikit bereaksi begitu merasakan ada sentuhan langsung pada miliknya, namun ia tidak bisa banyak memberontak, berhubung ada beban di atas tubuhnya, "Berhenti bermain di bawah… Ah…"

Sang junior kembali meremas apa yang dipegangnya, "Ah!—Nh!" Ia juga mengulum telinga sang senior.

"Keluarkan tanganmu… Ah… Sasuke…"

Hhh… Sasuke ini, sudah tau milik seniornya menegang, tapi masih saja membiarkan 'benda' itu berada di dalam celana, ditambah lagi dengan tangannya yang masuk ke dalam, semakin membuat sempit saja.

Wajah pemuda raven itu turun ke bagian dada, dan mengulum salah satu titik sensitif di sana, sementara yang lain dimainkan oleh jari-jarinya.

"Nh… Ah…"

"Ngh…" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, kenapa dia bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara sampai seperti ini? Akh.

Puas di bagian atas, Sasuke pun mulai turun ke bawah, dan mengeluarkan milik sang senior.

Naruto yang tau betul setelah ini akan diapakan, langsung membangunkan diri, ia kembali menahan kening Sasuke seperti yang dilakukannya saat pertama kali.

"Tidak usah… Kau tidak usah mengulumnya."

"Hn?"

"Ng… Kotor."

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengarnya, itu hanya sekedar alasan supaya ia tidak mengulum milik sang senior, atau memang seniornya itu peduli masalah kebersihan? Entahlah, yang pasti Sasuke akan tetap melanjutkannya.

"Kau mau menggenggam tanganku lagi saat aku melakukannya?" tanya pemuda raven itu sambil memberikan tangannya.

"Bukan begitu… Aku hanya…" Sang senior tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, dengan cepat ia menggenggam tangan sang senior dan memasukkan milik pemuda pirang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah! Ka-Kau…"

Ruang lembab nan basah menyapa miliknya dengan hangat.

"Ngh… Sasuke…"

Pemuda raven itu mengulum sekaligus memijat milik seniornya, membuat sang senior semakin tegang saja.

"Sa-Sasuke, aku… Ah…"

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya, dan Naruto mengerti itu menandakan bahwa kalau ia ingin keluar, keluarkan saja.

"Ahhh!"

Cairan putih itu pun keluar.

"Uhuk!"

"Ah, Sasuke, kau tidak apa?"

Sasuke sedikit membersihkan mulutnya, "Banyak,"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah melakukannya."

Yah, cairan itu memang terlampau banyak, sampai berantakan di mulut Sasuke.

"Hm… Jadi kau melarangku karena ini? Kalau cairanmu sebanyak ini, berarti kau merindukan sentuhanku ya?"

"Apa? Bukan, bodoh!"

Duak!

Sebuah pukulan pun menghampiri kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, lalu menerjang seniornya agar kembali tertidur.

"Uwah, Sasuke!"

Pemuda raven itu menatap seniornya dalam jarak dekat sambil tersenyum, "Kau sudah siap?"

Ah, ya, habis ini ronde terakhir.

Pemuda pirang itu pun mengangguk.

Sasuke mencium bibir seniornya sejenak sebelum menuju ke bawah.

Ia pun menurunkan celana sang senior.

"Sasuke!"

Gerakannya terhenti, ia menatap seniornya itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dibuka sepenuhnya!"

Oh iyaya…

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Hhh… Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ia pun mulai memasukkan satu-persatu jarinya ke dalam diri sang senior.

"Akh, ah…"

"Ngh…"

Kalau hanya sekedar jari mungkin Naruto masih bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, entah yang setelah ini.

Selesai dengan pemanasan yang cukup singkat itu, Sasuke mulai sedikit menurunkan celananya, dan bersiap untuk ronde terakhir.

Perlahan ia mulai memasukkan miliknya.

"Akh!"

"Sa-Sasuke, sakit… Nh…" Remasannya pada seprei kasur itu menguat.

"Tenanglah, _senpai_. Ini hanya sebentar."

"Akh…"

Sasuke terus berusaha memasukkan miliknya dengan perlahan, ia tidak ingin memasukkannya dengan sekali hentak seperti waktu itu, jelas itu akan lebih menyakiti seniornya.

"Kau sempit… _Senpai_…"

"Akh, ah… Bagaimana tidak sempit? Aku tidak pernah dimasuki… Ah…"

Sang junior tersenyum, "Aku senang jadi yang pertama,"

"Sakit… Sasuke…"

Pemuda raven itu kembali membawa seniornya ke dalam ciuman panas, ia akan melakukannya sampai miliknya masuk seutuhnya.

"Ngh…"

"Nh… Mmh…"

Beberapa saat kemudian milik Sasuke akhirnya sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam diri sang senior, ia diam sejenak, lalu mulai bergerak dengan gerakan pelan.

Begitu seniornya mengangguk, ia mulai menambah kecepatannya. Yah, ia akan memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih pada seniornya di ronde terakhir ini.

"Ah, Sasuke…"

"Ah…"

"Ah…"

"Ah…"

Sang senior sepertinya sudah mulai merasa nikmat dengan hentakan-hentakan yang diberikan juniornya. Sasuke sendiri juga sudah mulai merasa nikmat, miliknya yang dihimpit seperti itu membuatnya semakin berhasrat.

"Akh, _senpai_… Ah!"

Keluarlah cairan milik Sasuke. Ia pun menghentikan gerakannya, menetralkan nafasnya sejenak dan mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan, lalu menatap sang senior sambil tersenyum. Nafas mereka tidak teratur, terlalu lelah. Pemuda raven itu menidurkan dirinya di atas tubuh sang senior, bisa dirasakan dada mereka yang naik-turun.

"Kau… Benar-benar gila…"

"Gila karenamu? Yah, mungkin," Sasuke pun kembali mencium pemuda pirang itu.

Bruk.

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah berubah posisi, Sasuke menjadi di bawah.

Hei, apa-apaan ini? Jangan bilang seniornya itu mau melakukan ronde kedua dengan juniornya yang berada di bawah. Tidak, tidak, juniornya tidak akan mau.

"Sasuke…" Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang junior.

"Hn?"

"Kalau kau ingin bersamaku, sebaiknya kau jadi anak yang baik, dan… Lebih tinggilah sedikit," Sang senior pun mencium kening juniornya.

Sasuke terkejut dicium seperti itu, semburat merah pun muncul di wajahnya.

"Ah, wajahmu memerah, Sasuke."

"Berisik!" Pemuda raven itu langsung menghalangi wajah seniornya dengan bantal, dan menyingkirkan tubuh pemuda pirang itu dari atas tubuhnya, lalu segera mendudukkan diri.

Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomomg bajumu masih terpasang rapi ya," ujar pemuda pirang itu. Yah, memang baju Sasuke masih kelewat rapi kalau dibandingkan dengan bajunya yang sudah acak-acakan sana-sini, padahal mereka habis melakukan 'itu'.

"Bukannya ini juga maumu? Tidak mau dibuka semua 'kan?"

"Ha? Itu kan pakaianku, kalau pakaianmu ya terserah dirimu mau membukanya atau tidak."

"Hm… Kalau begitu kau mau melihat tubuhku?" Pemuda raven itu mulai membuka kancing keduanya—berhubung kancing pertama memang tidak dikaitkan—lalu dilanjutkan dengan kancing ketiga, keempat—

—Buk!

Gerakannya terhenti, sebuah bantal menghantam wajahnya.

"Tidak! Aku mau tidur!" Naruto segera berbalik arah, sementara juniornya tertawa geli.

"Kau manis, _senpai_."

"Apa?! Diam kau, bocah!"

Hhh… Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi kedua pemuda ini.

* * *

**- Errr, TBC? -**

* * *

Ehm, kemarin sih di summary bilangnya Twoshots, tapi ternyata ada temen saya yang menghasut supaya ini dibikin multichap aja, dan bodohnya saya tergoda untuk ngelanjutin. Jadi, kalau seandainya ini masih dilanjut, masih ada yang tertarik untuk baca?

Btw makasih yang udah review chap kemarin, maaf gak dibales, tapi saya bener-bener berterimakasih. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Oke, readers. Mulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya saya akan pake ide saya sendiri, semoga suka ya. :)

* * *

**Chap 3**

* * *

Pemuda pirang itu terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merenggangkan badannya sejenak, sedangkan pemuda raven di sebelahnya masih tertidur dengan lelap.

Ia melirik ke arah jam, "Hah?! Sudah jam segini?!" Ia terkejut, jarum jam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh.

"Ng... Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Ah, pemuda raven di sebelahnya juga terbangun akibat teriakannya.

"Sudah jam..." Sang senior tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Karena penasaran, Sasuke pun melihat ke arah jam. Jam sepuluh... Ada masalah?

Ia kembali menatap seniornya, "Kenapa? Ini hanya jam sepuluh,"

"Kenapa katamu?! Jelas kita bangun terlalu siang!"

Pemuda raven itu merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Ini hari libur, _senpai_,"

Ah, benar juga...

"Walau hari libur kan..."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat mandi."

"Hhh..." Naruto kembali bermalasan di kasur, "Kau saja duluan, aku sedikit tidak enak badan,"

Yah, sebenarnya dari bangun tadi pemuda pirang ini sudah merasa kalau badannya kurang fit.

Sasuke menatap heran pada seniornya, ia membalikkan tubuh pemuda pirang itu, "_Senpai_, kau flu? Demam?"

"Entahlah―Hatchi!"

Ok benar, dia terkena flu.

Kenapa tiba-tiba?

Ah, Sasuke baru ingat, semalam itu...

Ia memegang baju sang senior, sudah mengering walau masih sedikit lembab. Astaga, dia tidur semalaman dengan baju basah kuyup seperti kemarin?

Dirinya juga bodoh karena tidak mengingatkan pemuda pirang itu untuk mengganti baju. Hhh... Ia terlalu menikmati kegiatan kemarin malam.

"_Senpai_, lebih baik kau cepat mandi, dengan air hangat juga tidak apa, setidaknya kau bisa lebih _fresh_."

"Ng... Tidak, Sasuke. Kau saja duluan, kepalaku masih sedikit pusing," Naruto kembali berbalik arah, kali ini kepalanya ditutupi oleh bantal.

"Karena itu... Kau tidur semalaman dengan bajumu yang basah itu, jelas saja kalau pagi ini kau terkena flu. Hangatkan dulu badanmu dengan mandi air hangat."

"Tidak! Kau dulu!"

Hhh, seniornya ini mulai keras kepala.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu menggenggam tangan seniornya yang berada di atas bantal. Ternyata suhu tubuh pemuda pirang itu juga meningkat, ia sedikit panas.

Bagaimana ini? Kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat membuka bajunya, bisa-bisa sakitnya itu akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi duluan, setelah itu kau cepatlah mandi."

Fuh, sepertinya Sasuke harus mandi lebih cepat dari biasanya kali ini. Ia pun beranjak dari kasur dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian hp Naruto berdering, pemuda pirang itu pun mengangkatnya.

"Hm...?" responnya malas.

"Naruto, kau dimana? Apa di rumah Sasuke?"

"Begitulah..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kesana."

"Tapi aku belum melakukan apa-apa."

"Karena itu cepatlah bersiap-siap. Jam sebelas aku sudah sampai di sana."

"HE?! Ga-Gaara―"

Tut... Tut...

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Ia melirik jam... Akh, sudah jam sepuluh lewat, hampir setengah sebelas. Dengan cepat ia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Tunggu, tunggu, Sasuke baru saja masuk. Gerakannya pun terhenti tepat di depan pintu itu—tidak jadi membukanya.

Grek.

Ups, pintunya dibuka dari dalam.

Naruto terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya, kulit putih yang terlihat halus… Jadi begini rupanya tubuh sang junior.

Sasuke yang dalam keadaan basah hanya memakai celana bawahannya terlihat... Terlihat... Akh, lupakan, lupakan. Semburat merah pun muncul di wajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau... Sedang apa di depan pintu?"

"Eh...?" Naruto masih sedikit lemot akibat pemandangan di hadapannya ini.

"Mau mengintipku?"

"BU-BUKAN!" Ia kembali tersadar.

"Wajahmu memerah, _senpai_."

"Su-Sudah kubilang bukan!"

"Lalu?"

"Ka-Kau sudah selesai mandi?" Pemuda pirang itu masih saja gugup.

"Belum. Aku mendengar teriakanmu tadi, jadi aku ingin melihat keadaanmu."

Sang senior tertawa garing, "Maaf, tadi Gaara meneleponku. Ah ya, Sasuke, bolehkah aku mandi duluan?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur basah."

Ah, benar juga... Bagaimana ini?

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau menolak untuk mandi duluan?"

"Gaara akan sampai di sini sebentar lagi, sementara aku belum apa-apa."

"Mau mandi bersamaku?"

"EH?!" Naruto terkejut mendengar penawaran itu, "Ta-Tapi..."

"Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, ia akan keburu datang 'kan?"

Pemuda pirang itu menunduk, mandi bersama juniornya ini? Errr...

Baiklah, apa boleh buat, sekali ini saja.

Ia pun mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu, kemudian memasuki kamar mandi, dan Sasuke menutup pintunya.

"_Senpai_, wajahmu masih merah. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar sang junior yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah seniornya.

"Ah, tak apa, a-aku baik-baik saja."

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa dirinya yang telah membuat pemuda pirang itu seperti ini, hihi.

Sang senior pun mulai membuka pakaiannya—kecuali bawahannya. Yah, dia sama seperti Sasuke sekarang.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau benar ingin mengintip tadi."

"BUKAN! Kau ini!" Naruto menatap kesal pada Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat bertatapan, mereka baru sadar dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Semburat merah pun muncul di wajah keduanya, dengan cepat mereka memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan. Melihat tubuh satu sama lain itu...

Akh, inilah yang dimalaskan Naruto kalau ia mandi bersama Sasuke, pasti ada rasa canggung. Rasanya ingin mengutuk temannya yang berambut _maroon_ itu karena telah menyebabkan hal ini.

"Kau... Berendam, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Ya," Pemuda raven itu pun berjalan menuju _bathup_ dan melanjutkan berendam, "Kalau kau tidak mau berendam, di situ ada _shower_,"

Pemuda pirang itu melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan juniornya. Ah ya, di sana memang ada _shower._

Ia pun berjalan ke sana dan menyalakan keran _shower _itu, membuat air segar jatuh membasahi tubuhnya.

Sang senior berbalik, dan melihat juniornya itu sedang memperhatikan dirinya, errr...

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

Sasuke yang ketahuan sedang memperhatikan seniornya langsung menunduk malu, semburat merah sedikit terlihat di wajahnya.

'Akh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mandi bersamanya,' batin Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku mandi di kamar mandi lain saja," Ia hendak berjalan keluar.

"Basah-basah seperti itu?"

Langkahnya terhenti. Ah ya, dia lupa badannya sudah basah seperti ini, kalau keluar bisa-bisa semua lantai 'banjir'.

Argh, kenapa tidak dari awal saja ia terpikir untuk mandi di kamar mandi lain? Masih ada satu kamar mandi lagi di luar sana. Bodohnya...

"Ahaha..." Pemuda pirang itu tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"_Senpai_... Kau tidak kedinginan? Di sini hangat," ujar pemuda raven itu, ia masih sedikit khawatir dengan seniornya. Setelah diguyur air pastilah hawa dingin menghampiri tubuhmu, masalahnya pemuda pirang itu sedang kurang sehat.

Naruto masih terdiam di tempat, tidak merespon.

"Kalau kau ingin berendam, aku akan keluar sekarang."

"Ah, tidak usah, tidak usah," Aduh... Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak telah membuat Sasuke berkorban, pemuda itu kan tuan rumah.

Ia pun berjalan menuju _bathup_, dan mulai ikut berendam di dalamnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak saling bertatapan, mereka lebih memilih menatap ke bawah.

Canggung...

"_Senpai_..."

"Y-Ya?" Pemuda pirang itu merasa gugup karena kecanggungan ini.

"Kau... Benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Sang senior terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Walau aku sudah merasa yakin kau mulai menyukaiku, tapi... Aku ingin mendengar itu dari mulutmu sendiri," lanjut sang junior.

Pemuda pirang itu masih terdiam.

"Ah, maaf ya, aku jadi bicara seperti ini," ujar pemuda raven itu karena tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari seniornya.

"Sasuke..."

"_Senpai_... _Suki da_..." Ia menatap lurus pada safir sang senior.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"_Ano_... Sasuke..." Naruto sedikit menahan tubuh Sasuke, namun itu tidak berpengaruh banyak, tubuh putih itu tetap mendekat padanya.

Sasuke menyentuh wajah seniornya, dan membawa pemuda pirang itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Mnh..."

Lidah pemuda raven itu mulai bergerak, mengeksplorasi isi dari mulut seniornya. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah bosan untuk mengajak pemuda pirang ini bermain.

"Sasu… Mh…"

Tubuh mereka menempel, membuat jantung Naruto sedikit berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, jadi begini rasanya kalau tubuh satu sama lain itu bersentuhan langsung. Yah, mengingat saat mereka melakukan 'itu' pakaian selalu menjadi penghalang untuk tubuh mereka.

"Ah, Sasuke... Aku sedang sakit," Naruto menyudahi ciuman itu.

"Tak apa," Sasuke tersenyum, lalu kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir sang senior, kembali menjelajahi ruang basah dan lembab itu.

"Ngh…"

Tangan putihnya mulai bergerak ke bawah.

"Uwah!" Reflek Naruto mendorong Sasuke menjauh begitu merasakan celananya melonggar.

Ia melirik ke bawah, kancing dan resleting celananya sudah terbuka rupanya.

"Sasuke!" Pemuda pirang itu menatap tajam pada pemuda raven di hadapannya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, "Kalau kau mandi, sebaiknya kau membuka seluruh pakaianmu,"

"Apa...? Kau sendiri juga tidak membuka semuanya!"

"Oh, jadi kalau aku membuka celanaku, kau juga akan mau membuka celanamu?"

"I-Itu..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia lebih memilih melirik ke arah lain.

"_Senpai_, aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tidak mau memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhmu padaku? Padahal kita sudah melakukan'nya'. Ah, tidak, tidak, bahkan saat melakukannya pun kau tidak mau memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhmu padaku."

"Kenapa... Tiba-tiba kau mengungkit masalah itu? Bukannya kemarin kau sudah setuju?"

"Memang, tapi sebenarnya itu mengganjal pikiranku. Aku jadi merasa... Kau itu terpaksa lagi saat melakukannya denganku," Sasuke sedikit menunduk.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku tidak memperlihatkannya padamu karena..." Ia terdiam sejenak, "Karena saat kau melihat tubuhku, jantungku berdegup kencang, apalagi... Saat kau menyentuhnya," Sang senior menunduk malu.

Pemuda raven itu tertegun mendengar kata-kata seniornya.

Naruto mengambil tangan juniornya, lalu meletakkan tangan putih itu di dadanya, "Sekarang kau sedang melihat tubuhku 'kan? Inilah yang aku rasakan,"

Deg. Deg.

Deg. Deg.

Deg. Deg.

Pemuda raven itu kembali tertegun saat merasakan degupan kencang yang ada di balik dada sang senior. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum, ternyata… Mereka sama.

Ah, sudahlah, daripada kita terus melihat kegiatan mandi bersama kedua pemuda ini, lebih baik kita menunggu saja di luar sampai mereka selesai, karena author tidak ingin lagi menggambarkan _scene _mandi mereka, hihi.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka keluar dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit di pinggang mereka. Dengan cepat kedua pemuda itu langsung memakai pakaian—untunglah Naruto juga membawa baju ganti.

Sasuke berdiri di depan kaca, memperhatikan dirinya sejenak, namun sesaat kemudian sudah ada dua buah lengan dan wajah yang bertumpu di atas kepalanya.

"_Senpai_, berat..."

"Hm... Ada apa ini kau berkaca? Tumben. Kau sudah tampan, Sasuke," Ia mengecup sekilas pipi juniornya itu.

Sang junior sendiri terdiam, perlahan wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, wajahmu memerah, Sasuke."

"Berisik!" Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan sang senior yang ada di belakangnya, namun dengan gerakan cepat pemuda pirang itu berhasil menjatuhkan juniornya.

Bruk.

"Akh."

Pemuda raven itu membuka matanya, dan terkejut begitu melihat sang senior sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Eh? Kenapa tidak bisa bergerak?

Ia pun melihat keadaan tangannya. Akh, kedua tangannya sudah ditahan juga oleh sang senior. Bahaya...

"_Senpai_!" ujarnya kesal, "Lepaskan!"

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti, fufufu. Ia mulai mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya pada sang junior. Jelas ini membuat pemuda raven itu grogi.

"_Senpai_!"

"Hm... Kau manis juga kalau di bawah," ujarnya masih tersenyum.

"Mh..." Sang junior mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat sang senior menciumnya, ia tidak akan membuka bibir itu.

"Huh, Sasuke, harusnya kau membuka bibirmu saat orang yang kau sukai menciummu."

"Lepaskan!" Kakinya mulai memberontak, walau sebenarnya itu agak sia-sia.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Kau benar-benar manis, Sasuke,"

"Kau!"

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis di sana.

Sunyi...

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Sementara yang dipanggil masih terdiam.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis lain yang menghampirinya.

Ino ada di sini juga rupanya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian... Lakukan?" tanya gadis _pink_ itu.

"Eh...?" Naruto masih _loading_.

Ino yang juga melihat posisi mereka membatu, "Ahaha..." Tawa garing keluar dari mulutnya, "Apa kami mengganggu?"

"Eh... I-Ini..."

"Sepertinya begitu. Baiklah, kami akan menunggu di luar saja," Ino pun menarik Sakura pergi.

"Tu-Tunggu! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian―Uwaa!"

Duak!

"Akh."

Kaki Naruto ditahan oleh pemuda raven itu, sehingga membuatnya terjatuh ketika hendak mengejar dua gadis tadi. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini ya?

"Sakit..." rintih pemuda pirang itu, "AKH!" Ia kembali berteriak saat merasakan ada sebuah beban yang tiba-tiba menghantam tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke... Turun kau dari atas tubuhku..."

Kejamnya... Juniornya ini menindih tubuh sang senior. Ia juga sudah menahan tangan pemuda pirang itu agar tidak melawan. Yah, ia afal betul seniornya ini tipe pemberontak.

"Hm... Kenapa kau terburu-buru mengejar mereka?"

"Kenapa katamu?! Tentu saja untuk menjelaskan semuanya agar tidak terjadi salah paham!"

"Salah paham? Oh, kau tidak ingin mereka mengetahui hubungan kita?"

"I-Itu..."

"Sepertinya benar. Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu mereka, biarkan mereka menyelidiki sendiri."

"Eh?"

Pemuda raven itu mulai meraba leher belakang sang senior, kemudian berlanjut ke bagian depan.

Naruto mengerti apa maksud pergerakan tangan Sasuke di lehernya, "Sasuke, kau jangan macam-macam!"

"Biarkan saja mereka mereka berpikir seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan," ujar pemuda raven itu datar, "Atau..."

Naruto mulai merasakan nafas Sasuke di area belakang telinganya.

"Argh, iya! Iya! Aku mengerti! Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apa-apa pada mereka!"

Akh, merepotkan! Bisa gawat kalau juniornya itu membuat tanda baru di lehernya, kedua gadis tadi pasti akan semakin merasa curiga. Dasar bocah raven ini menyebalkan!

Pemuda pirang itu pun segera menuju ruang tamu, tempat kedua teman gadisnya tadi berada.

"Ka-Kalian..."

"Ah, Naruto. Sudah selesai?" tanya Ino asal, padahal ia juga tidak tau selesai apa, fuh…

"Ah, itu tadi, bukan seperti yang kalian―" ucapannya terhenti, hawa tidak mengenakkan muncul di belakangnya. Akh, pasti juniornya sudah ada di sana. Ini tidak baik kalau diteruskan.

Naruto pun segera duduk di sofa dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kalian kesini?"

"Ini, aku mau menyerahkan tugas kelompok waktu itu, kau tinggal memeriksanya dan mengeditnya kalau ada yang salah," ujar Sakura sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas, "Ino hanya menemaniku,"

Ino mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hm... Tapi kalian tau darimana alamat Sasuke?"

"Tadi aku menelepon Gaara, berhubung saat aku ke rumahmu kau tidak ada, dan katanya kau di sini. Jadi aku menanyakan alamat sini."

Oh iya, Gaara, katanya ia mau datang, tapi sudah pukul setengah dua belas begini belum sampai juga.

"Begitu," respon Naruto sambil melihat-lihat kertas yang tadi diberikan Sakura, "Tunggu, tunggu," Mendadak kegiatannya terhenti, "Kalian... Bagaimana caranya bisa masuk?"

Ah ya, satu lagi yang mengganjal di pikiran pemuda pirang ini, karena Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak pernah ingat membukakan pintu untuk kedua gadis ini.

"Pintu tidak terkunci," jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu, "Tadi kami sudah mengebel beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban, berhubung pintunya tidak terkunci jadi kami masuk saja ke dalam,"

Ha?! Jadi semalam mereka tidur tanpa mengunci pintu? Ceroboh.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis _pink_ itu begitu melihat temannya yang berambut pirang ini tidak merespon.

"Ah, tidak, tidak," tawa garing keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau ini lumayan populer lho di kalangan teman-temanku," ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

Pemuda raven itu hanya terdiam.

"Tapi kau juga tidak kalah populer, Naruto," ujar Ino lagi.

"Ahaha," tawa garing kembali dikeluarkan Naruto.

Aduh... Bagaimana ya kalau mereka tau dua orang populer ini punya hubungan khusus?

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Aku senang bisa mendapatkan salah satu orang populer di akademi,"

Semua terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda raven itu, termasuk Naruto. Awas saja kalau sampai dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya gadis bermata biru muda itu.

"Aku dan dia sudah menjalin―mph!" ucapan Sasuke terputus, ia melirik ke samping, seniornya ini sudah menutup mulutnya.

"Menjalin? Menjalin apa? Hubungan?" Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu tertawa, seolah tidak akan percaya kalau hal itu terjadi, padahal memang benar.

"Ahaha, kalian tidak usah mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan," ucap Naruto gugup.

Duk!

"Akh..." Kaki sang senior terasa nyeri begitu sang junior menginjaknya.

"Maaf ya, sebentar," Naruto pun langsung membawa Sasuke ke tempat sepi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak sang senior.

"Hanya ingin memberitahu mereka."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu mereka? Jadi kau memang tidak mau ketahuan menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke," Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas, "Aku sendiri yang akan memberitahu mereka, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau mengerti? Jadi jangan berbuat rusuh lagi," Sang senior pun berbalik.

"_Senpai._.."

"Hm?"

Begitu kembali berbalik ke belakang, sesuatu yang lembut telah menyapa bibirnya.

"_Suki da_..."

"Aku mengerti," Ia memeluk juniornya sejenak, kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu.

Sasuke menunduk, keyakinannya berkurang, ia jadi merasa sang senior hanya terpaksa menjalin hubungan dengannya—agar dirinya tidak berbuat yang macam-macam lagi.

Pertanyaannya di kamar mandi tadi mengenai perasaan pemuda pirang itu juga tidak terjawab pada akhirnya, tapi mereka sudah melakukan 'itu' sekali lagi, apa mungkin sang senior mau mengorbankan tubuhnya dua kali kalau memang dia tidak menyukai juniornya ini?

Hhh... Entahlah. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap kalau seniornya itu memang benar-benar mulai menyukainya. Ia pun juga kembali ke ruang tamu.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Hei, hei, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kita bikin pesta makan-makan di sini?" ujar Ino semangat begitu Naruto sampai di ruang tamu, "Barusan Gaara mengirim _e-mail_ pada Sakura, katanya dia akan sampai sekitar jam tiga. Ia juga meminta maaf karena datang terlambat. Maksudku, kalau nanti Gaara dan Neji datang kan akan tambah ramai, sayang kalau kita hanya melakukan kegiatan kosong,"

"Eh... Kalau masalah itu sih... Jangan bilang padaku. Ini bukan rumahku, hehe."

Ah, benar juga. Mata Ino segera mencari-cari pemuda raven itu, "Ah, Sasuke! Aku mau minta izin, bolehkah kita bikin pesta makan kecil-kecilan di sini? Ada dua orang teman kami lagi yang nanti akan datang," ujarnya begitu Sasuke sampai di ruang tamu.

"...Hn."

"Ah, bagus! Kalau begitu aku dan Sakura akan membeli bahan makanan dulu," Ino dan Sakura pun mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh? Uangnya?" Naruto menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Tak apa, kami yang traktir," jawab gadis Yamanaka itu sambil tersenyum, sementara Sakura juga mengangguk-angguk.

Setelah dua gadis itu keluar, Naruto menghela nafas, "Tumben kau mengizinkan hal seperti itu, bukannya kau tidak suka keramaian?" Ia berbalik, namun Sasuke sudah tidak ada di belakangnya, "Eh? Kemana dia?" Pemuda pirang itu pun menelusuri bagian dalam rumah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu fokus pada pertanyaan Ino tadi, ia hanya asal menjawab, pikirannya terus tertuju pada rasa ingin tau mengenai perasaan sang senior padanya.

"Di sini kau rupanya," ujar Naruto begitu menemukan Sasuke di dapur, "Sedang apa?"

Ah, juniornya itu sedang mengupas buah apel rupanya. Tumben, apa seleranya sudah berpindah dari tomat ke apel?

"Hhh... Kau bisa mengupas tidak sih?" komentar Naruto saat melihat kupasan Sasuke sedikit berantakan, "Begini caranya..." Ia pun berdiri di belakang Sasuke, memegang kedua tangan pemuda raven itu, dan mengajarkan cara mengupas yang benar.

"Hn..."

Sasuke pun mengikuti cara mengupas Naruto, dan... Tada! Kupasannya menjadi rapi.

"Wah, kau cepat belajar ya," puji Naruto sambil iseng mengelus-elus kepala juniornya.

Namun Sasuke segera menepis tangan Naruto.

"Eits, hati-hati dengan pisau yang kau bawa, Sasuke."

Bahaya, juniornya ini menepis di saat memegang pisau, untung saja tidak mengenai sang senior.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

"He? Siapa yang memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil? Aku mengelusmu karena aku sayang padamu."

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, semburat merah sedikit muncul di wajah putih itu, dengan cepat ia memalingkan muka.

"Ah, manisnya kalau kau memerah begitu, ayo coba lihat padaku."

"Berisik!" Pemuda raven itu pun segera meletakkan apel dan pisaunya di meja dapur dan berjalan keluar—sepertinya _mood _makan apelnya hilang.

"Eh, jangan marah, hehehe," Sang senior mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang junior, "Aku kan hanya memujimu,"

'Apanya yang memuji?' batin sang junior.

"Makanya, kau jangan terlalu sering memerah, nanti disangka demam," Ledek seniornya itu.

"Kau juga banyak memerah tadi di kamar mandi!"

"Seperti kau tidak saja."

Sasuke terdiam, menatap kesal pada seniornya, "Kalau begitu aku juga akan membuatmu memerah!"

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik, "Bagaimana caranya?" Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan sang junior, menatap juniornya itu dalam jarak dekat, "Kalau hanya dengan ciuman sepertinya kau tidak bisa membuatku memerah,"

Pemuda raven itu kembali terdiam, namun segera tergantikan oleh sebuah seringai, "Kau yakin? Tapi kau sangat manis saat berada di kasur, _senpai_,"

Kali ini berganti Naruto yang terdiam. Kenapa juniornya ini tiba-tiba mengungkit hal itu?

"Aku membuatmu seperti itu dengan bibirku juga 'kan?" lanjut sang junior masih dengan seringainya.

Mendengar itu Naruto mendadak kesal, terlihat dari senyum sebal yang ia tampakkan, "Itu beda, bocah,"

"Apa bedanya? Sama-sama dengan bibir."

"Beda! Aku memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Sedangkan kau? Karena rasa malu, bukan? Atau... Karena jantungmu berdebar?" Seringai jail pemuda pirang itu kembali muncul.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, semburat merah pun kembali muncul di wajahnya. Ia menatap kesal pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Ah, kau manis sekali," ujar sang senior sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut raven milik sang junior.

Semburat merah di wajah putih itu pun semakin terlihat. Cih, Sasuke tidak suka dijahili―atau lebih tepatnya digoda―seperti ini.

"Kau berisik!" Pemuda raven itu segera menepis tangan sang senior, dan berjalan hendak meninggalkan seniornya itu.

"Eits, tunggu dulu, Sasuke," Naruto dengan sigap menarik tangan pemuda raven itu dan mengunci lehernya dengan salah satu lengannya.

"_Senpai!_"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Kau terlalu tegang, _relax_ saja,"

"Kau... Mau apa kau?!"

"Hm... Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya," Tangan lain pemuda pirang itu mulai memeluk pinggang juniornya.

"_Senpai_, lepaskan!" Sasuke mulai memberontak, sedari tadi ia sudah merasakan sinyal-sinyal berbahaya dari seniornya, namun sayang usahanya nihil. Ternyata pemuda raven ini bisa juga tidak berkutik di dalam permainan seniornya.

"He... Tenanglah, aku belum bertanya," Naruto iseng mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas.

"Akh, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau mau bertanya cepatlah bertanya!"

Dalam hati Naruto kembali tertawa kecil, ternyata di balik sifat dan sikap sang junior yang dingin dan cuek itu, ia bisa juga terlihat manis seperti ini.

"Itu, kau... Tidak mau merasakan posisiku?"

Heh?! Apa seniornya itu tadi bilang? Merasakan posisinya? Merasakan posisinya saat 'bermain', begitu? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak!

"Tidak―Akh."

Pemuda pirang itu memutar-balikkan tubuh sang junior dengan cepat menghadap dirinya.

"Kau yakin?" Wajah sang senior mulai mendekat dengan ditemani senyum misterius, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mencobanya? Kau tidak akan tau rasanya sebelum dicoba 'kan?" Wajah itu terus mendekat.

Akh, bisakah seniornya ini menghentikan pergerakan kepalanya?

"Jadilah anak yang baik, Sasuke," Kening dan hidung mereka sudah bertemu, hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja untuk bibir mereka.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, namun beberapa saat kemudian Naruto tersenyum, "Jantungmu... Berdebar sangat kencang,"

Eh? Sasuke melihat ke arah dadanya, di sana sudah ada salah satu tangan sang senior yang menempel, merasakan detak jantungnya.

Kenapa gerakannya cepat sekali? Tidak terasa ada gerakan dari pinggang menuju dada padahal. Ternyata seniornya ini berbahaya juga.

"Cih," Sasuke pun menepis tangan seniornya, dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu.

Entahlah, sebenarnya ia juga bingung bagaimana cara membuat seniornya ini memerah kalau dicium saja tidak mempan. Tapi yang pasti, ia akan tetap berusaha membuat sang senior memerah.

.

.

.

**-Satu Jam Kemudian-**

Naruto sedang santai menonton televisi.

"Lama sekali mereka berbelanja," gumamnya karena dua gadis tadi belum juga kembali.

Ting! Tong!

'Ah, itu pasti mereka! Baru saja diomongi.'

Pemuda pirang itu membukakan pintu, dan ada banyak orang di sana. Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba. Lho... Kok ada Shikamaru dan Kiba? Entahlah, biar saja, lebih rame lebih enak.

"Ah, kalian semua sudah datang," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Tiba-tiba ada dua buah lengan yang mengalung di lehernya, dan sesuatu yang lembut juga telah menyapa pipinya.

Suasana sunyi... Semua membatu melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sementara si pelaku langsung melarikan diri.

"_Sen...Pai..._?" ucap Kiba cengok.

Wajah Naruto memerah.

Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Ino terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Dan Neji, ia tertawa geli, "Jadi begitu?"

Pemuda pirang itu semakin memerah mendengar kata-kata Neji, jelas temannya yang bermata lavender itu pasti sudah tau apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"HWAAA, SASUKEEEE!" Naruto langsung berlari ke dalam.

Sementara para tamu masih terdiam di tempat. Apa-apaan ini? Ada tamu datang malah ditinggal begitu saja?

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Bruk!

Buk!

Buk!

Buk!

Naruto mendorong tubuh juniornya ke kasur, lalu memukul-mukul wajah putih itu dengan bantal.

"Sial kau!"

"Akh, wajahmu memerah, _senpai_," ujar sang junior sambil tersenyum menang.

Argh, kalau diledek seperti itu warna merah di wajah Naruto tidak akan hilang karena rasa malu yang ada.

"Naruto, kalau kau memperlakukannya seperti itu, dia bisa mati," intrupsi sebuah suara.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh. Ah, ada Neji di sana.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ya! Kau menggangguku dalam menindas anak ini!"

Neji tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku keluar. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu keras padanya,"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

Naruto kembali menatap juniornya dengan tajam, "Kau... Benar-benar tidak tau malu mencium seseorang di depan umum!"

"Bukannya tidak tau malu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu memerah."

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya!"

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya, "Tenanglah, lagipula itu juga hanya dilihat oleh kalangan teman-teman 'kan?"

"Itu tetap masalah! Dengar, aku tidak akan memerah lagi!"

"Oh ya?" Sasuke mendekatkan diri, lalu iseng mencium sudut bibir sang senior.

Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu.

Sementara Naruto masih terdiam di kasur, ia merasa kesal, sepertinya juniornya ini terlalu menganggapnya remeh.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Sasuke sedang berjalan menelusuri rumah, tepatnya berjalan menuju dapur, karena aroma lezat mulai menyapa indera penciumannya.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu geser dapur, ada dua orang gadis di sana sedang sibuk mengolah makanan. Sepertinya dua gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura, bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Mendengar kata "Naruto", pemuda raven itu memicingkan matanya, lalu menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Maksudmu apa, Ino?" tanya gadis _pink _itu sedikit malu-malu.

"Bukannya kau menyukainya?"

Pemuda raven itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ssstt, jangan kencang-kencang. Nanti terdengar orang lain."

"Ah, tidak apa. Lebih bagus kalau terdengar langsung oleh orang yang menjadi sasaranmu itu."

"Ah, sudahlah."

"Hhh... Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Te-Tentu saja belum," Wajah gadis _pink_ itu memerah.

"Lebih baik kau cepat mengungkapkannya sebelum didahului orang, Sakura. Atau lebih tepatnya sebelum dia menjadi milik orang lain," ujar Ino yang sebenarnya ingin meledek.

Sakura cemberut mendengarnya.

Sasuke yang sudah kesal mendengarnya pun langsung meninggalkan dapur, ia bermaksud kembali ke kamar.

"Mengenai itu, Ino. Aku sedikit curiga, apa Naruto dan Sasuke punya hubungan lain ya."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Kau lihat 'kan tadi Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto?"

"Ah, iyaya."

"Dan lagi, tadi saat kita datang, mereka sedang saling tindih di kamar. Menurutku seorang teman tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, sekalipun mereka teman dekat."

"Kau benar, Sakura. Apalagi tadi Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat Naruto menutup mulutnya. Apa benar mereka menjalin… Hubungan?"

"Entahlah…"

"Kau mau menyelidikinya, Sakura?"

"…"

* * *

**- 2310 -**

* * *

"Ah, aroma lezat apa ini?"

Sasuke bertemu Naruto di jalan. Pemuda raven itu berhenti dan menatap orang di hadapannya yang terus berjalan mendekat sambil menikmati aroma lezat yang menyapa indera penciumannya.

Saat mereka berpapasan...

"Eh?"

...Sasuke menahan tangan pemuda pirang itu. Lalu menariknya juga untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Eh, tunggu, Sasuke. Aku ingin ke dapur."

Tidak ada respon.

"Hei, kau dengar aku tidak?"

Naruto yang tidak juga mendapat jawaban akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Hhh... Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Tiba-tiba begini.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Sasuke bersandar di belakang pintu, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Naruto yang melihat juniornya terus saja diam pun membelakanginya, ia lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di luar balkon daripada melihat wajah 'suram' juniornya itu.

Sunyi...

Naruto menghela nafas, "Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa―Mph!"

Ia terkejut saat dirinya sudah terlentang di kasur dengan Sasuke yang mencium dirinya, padahal ia baru saja berbalik tadi.

Pemuda raven itu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau... Kenapa?" tanya seniornya.

Sasuke hanya menunduk ditanya seperti itu.

Tok! Tok!

Kedua pemuda itu melihat ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke, Naruto, makanan sudah siap," Terdengar suara Ino dari luar sana. Ah, cepat juga kedua gadis itu memasak.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar, lalu langsung memeluknya.

'Eh...?' Naruto melirik juniornya itu, ia sendiri merasa heran kenapa tiba-tiba sang junior jadi seperti ini.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Hei, ayo kita makan."

Tidak ada respon.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menghela nafas, juniornya ini sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulut. Ia pun memeluk tubuh di atasnya, "Sasuke, aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi lebih baik kita keluar, semua sudah menunggu,"

"_Senpai_... Kau milikku."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Ah, ada apa dengan juniornya ini? Benar-benar deh, dimulai dari sikapnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh, dan sekarang menjadi posesif.

Namun pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak sang junior, "Tanpa dibilang pun bukannya kau sudah tau?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu kembali menatap pemuda pirang di bawahnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita makan," ujar Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau makan."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Kenyang."

"Makan apa kau?"

"Dirimu."

"Lucu."

Pemuda raven itu tertawa kecil, lalu menyingkir dari atas tubuh seniornya, "Yah, pokoknya aku tidak mau makan, sedang tidak _mood_,"

"Mau makan bersamaku?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Ok, kuanggap itu 'ya'. Aku tau kau mau makan kalau bersamaku."

Ah, seniornya ini benar-benar tau bagaimana cara untuk merubah _mood_-nya.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang senior telah kembali dengan sebuah piring berisi nasi-lauk dan mangkuk kecil berisi ramen.

"Kau membawa dua sendok?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau mau makan 'kan?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kupikir satu sendok saja cukup,"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Kau mau disuapi?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Pemuda pirang itu terus menatap juniornya.

"Bercanda, bercanda," Sasuke pun segera memakan nasi yang dibawa Naruto beberapa suap.

Naruto sendiri juga mulai memakan apa yang dibawanya.

"Sasuke, setelah ini kita belajar."

"Belajar? Nanti malam saja."

"Tidak, kalau malam bawaannya sudah malas saja."

"Masih ada yang lain 'kan?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghela nafas, "Lagipula aku sudah mengerti dengan materi yang akan kau ajarkan,"

"Oh ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. Sejenius apapun Sasuke, pasti tetap ada materi yang belum dia kuasai.

"Kau ini kenapa jadi rajin sekali untuk mengajariku belajar?"

"Kenapa kau jadi malas belajar?"

Pemuda raven itu melirik ke arah lain, "Pokoknya nanti malam saja,"

"Tidak!" Dengan sengaja Naruto melahap tomat yang tersisa di piringnya.

"Tomatku!"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya memalingkan muka dengan raut tidak peduli.

Sasuke merasa kesal, dengan cepat ia pun juga melahap habis ramen yang belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh Naruto.

"Ra-Ramenku!" Naruto merampas mangkuk kecil itu, ia membalikkan mangkuknya tepat di atas mulutnya, berharap masih ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari sana.

Sementara Sasuke juga meniru kelakuan Naruto―memalingkan muka dengan raut tidak peduli.

"Ka-Kau... Akh, padahal porsi ramenku jauh lebih banyak daripada tomatmu yang hanya dua potong."

Pemuda raven itu memperhatikan mata seniornya yang sedari tadi sudah banjir dengan air mata, ia menghela nafas. Lalu merebahkan pemuda pirang itu di lantai.

"Apa…?"

"Kau ingin merasakan ramen 'kan?"

Pemuda raven itu meraih dagu sang senior dan menciumnya.

Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut itu, dan Naruto mengerti.

Pemuda pirang itu pun menjilati lidah yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Hm... Rasa ramen masih ada di sana.

Sang junior menyudahi ciumannya, "Bagaimana rasa ramennya?"

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, "Enak,"

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka.

Kedua pemuda itu melihat ke arah pintu, ada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ di sana.

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan sejenak.

"Uwah, Sakura-_chan_," Dengan cepat Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Duk!

Akh, seniornya selalu saja begini kalau ada orang. Kenapa sih? Sebegitu tidak mau ketahuannya menjalin hubungan dengan sang junior?

"A-Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto gagap, sedikit tidak enak dengan Sakura karena telah melihat dirinya dan Sasuke dengan posisi seperti itu. Semoga saja gadis _pink_ ini tidak berpikir aneh-aneh atau curiga.

"Ah, tidak. Apa kau sudah selesai makan?"

"I-Iya, sudah."

"Akh."

"Eh... Ka-Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Naruto masih saja salah tingkah.

"Kepalaku... Sakit."

"Hah?"

Ah, jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur pinggiran kasur saat Naruto mendorongnya tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" Pemuda pirang itu mulai cemas, "He-Hei, Sasuke!"

"Aku..." Sasuke mulai melemas.

"O-Oi!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke, "Jangan pingsan!"

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, pandangannya meredup. Kenapa Naruto sangat perhatian pada Sasuke? Mereka terlihat begitu dekat. Ah, padahal kan mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, tapi kenapa ia merasa sedih seperti ini saat melihat mereka. Tapi posisi mereka tadi… Ah, Sakura benar-benar bingung.

"Naruto, piringnya aku angkat ya."

"Ah, i-iya, Sakura-_chan_."

Setelah gadis_ pink _itu keluar, Sasuke mengintip dari ekor matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oi!" Naruto mengguncang pundak Sasuke, "Kau tidak apa, Sasuke?"

Pemuda raven itu kembali tersadar, dan mulai ber-_acting_ lagi.

"Masih sedikit pusing..."

"Maaf," Naruto menunduk, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Ia kembali menatap juniornya.

"Mungkin kau bisa… Menciumku."

"HEH?!"

DUAK!

"Akh!" Sang junior meringis, padahal ia hanya bercanda, tapi kalau dianggap serius juga tidak apa sebenarnya, malah bagus kalau ia bisa mendapat ciuman lagi, tapi nyatanya ia malah mendapat sebuah jitakan.

"Kau! Di saat seperti ini pun masih saja sempat meminta hal seperti itu!"

"Bercanda,_ senpai_," Pemuda raven itu meraih kaki seniornya yang sudah berdiri, dan perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri juga, "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat juniornya begitu '_fresh_' di hadapannya, "Ka-Kau... Kau... Kau menipuku?!"

"Tidak, kepalaku memang agak sakit saat membentur pinggir kasur tadi, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Bo-Bodoh! Aku mencemaskanmu!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku senang kau mencemaskanku,"

Yah, tidak mungkin 'kan kalau ia mengatakan tadi itu hanya _acting_ untuk menarik perhatian Naruto di depan Sakura.

"Kita keluar menemui teman-teman, ayo," Naruto pun berjalan diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Eh? Kalian sudah mau pulang?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat teman-temannya sudah bersiap-siap di ruang tamu.

"Ya, lagipula ini sudah mau malam," ujar Neji.

"Baiklah," Naruto mengendikkan bahu.

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu ya," pamit Sakura, ia tersenyum.

"Ah, iya, Sakura-_chan_," Pemuda pirang itu balas tersenyum.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang tidak suka pada pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

Blam.

Pintu depan pun tertutup.

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa.

Bruk.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau lelah?" Pemuda raven itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pipi sang senior dengan jari telunjuknya. Ah, wajah seniornya ini benar-benar... Pokoknya tidak salah deh ia memilih pasangan.

"Yah... Sedikit."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah," Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang senior, "Suhu badanmu sepertinya juga sudah kembali normal,"

Bertatapan dalam jarak dekat seperti ini membuat jantung Naruto sedikit berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ternyata wajah juniornya kalau diperhatikan... Tampan juga.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan wajah pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"_Senpai_... Kau memerah."

"E-Eh? Be-Benarkah?" Pemuda pirang itu jadi salah tingkah, "Mu-Mungkin ini hanya demam," Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Suhu badanmu normal."

"Ya... Kau tau, kadang demam itu tidak perlu badan yang panas," ujar Naruto melantur.

"Darimana ada istilah seperti itu?" Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kau memerah, ayo tatap aku," Pemuda raven itu mulai memegang wajah seniornya dan memaksa agar menghadap padanya.

"Tidak!"

Akh, kenapa ia bisa memerah hanya dengan melihat wajah sih?

"Ayolah, lihat kemari."

"Tidak! Hentikan, Sasuke! Kau sama saja dengan Sakura!"

Mendengar kata "Sakura" pemuda raven itu terdiam, "Sama...?"

"Ya, kalian sama saja suka menggodaku di saat aku memerah!" dumel Naruto.

Menggoda...? Sakura menggoda Naruto?

Tatapan sang junior menjadi datar, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, "_Senpai_..."

"Mph," Ia mencium seniornya itu, Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam menerimanya―walau agak sedikit terkejut.

"Mnh..." Ciuman itu mulai menuntut, lidah pemuda raven itu juga ikut bermain.

"Nh," Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke berhasil mendorong Naruto sehingga merubah posisi mereka menjadi tertidur.

"Ngh!" Pemuda pirang itu terkejut―matanya terbuka―saat merasakan tangan juniornya sudah menyusup ke dalam baju, memainkan salah satu titik sensitif yang ada di dadanya.

"Ngh, mnh..." Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda raven di atasnya, walau sebenarnya ia tau itu percuma—karena ia merasa tenaganya seolah hilang setiap Sasuke menyentuhnya seperti ini, dan ia benci itu.

"A-Ah, Sasuke..." Pemuda raven itu sudah berpindah menuju leher dan bermain-main di sana.

"_Senpai_, Sakura menggodamu seperti apa?"

"I-Itu―Ah!" Naruto kembali terkejut saat merasakan tangan sang junior sudah meremas miliknya dari luar celana, "Hentikan, Sasuke..."

"Jawab, _senpai_," ujar Sasuke sambil menjilat pipi seniornya.

"Ah... Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabmu kalau kau terus menyentuhku seperti ini, ngh..."

Gila, apa juniornya ini bermaksud melakukannya lagi?

Tangan pemuda raven itu mulai masuk ke dalam celana seniornya.

"Uwah, hentikan! Kita baru melakukannya kemarin!" Dengan teriakan itu pun sang senior mendorong keras juniornya―membuatnya terjatuh.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya, "Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke?!" Ia melihat ke arah juniornya yang terduduk di lantai.

Sang junior menunduk, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat matanya.

"Cih!" Pemuda raven itu pun segera berlari meninggalkan seniornya.

"Sasuke!"

Hhh... Kenapa dia? Padahal tadi mereka baik-baik saja saat mengobrol―sebelum nama "Sakura" disebut tentunya.

Naruto pun segera mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Pemuda pirang itu melihat juniornya sedang berdiri di balkon menatap langit, ia menghela nafas dan menghampirinya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk leher Sasuke.

"Tidak..."

"Benarkah? Kulihat tadi _mood-_mu berubah tiba-tiba saat aku menyebut nama Sakura," Ah, ternyata seniornya ini menyadarinya.

Pemuda raven itu menunduk sejenak, kemudian berbalik, "Kau milikku!" Ia menatap tepat ke mata biru seniornya.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, kemudian tertawa kecil, "Kau... Cemburu, Sasuke?"

Ditanya seperti itu Sasuke terdiam, entahlah. Ia hanya menghela nafas, "Pokoknya kau milikku!" Lalu ia memeluk seniornya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum diam-diam. Ia pun memeluk juniornya, "Kita istirahat?"

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk dan berjalan masuk duluan. Ia merebahkan setengah badannya di kasur, sementara kakinya masih menyentuh lantai.

"Hei, mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke terkejut saat melihat seniornya sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia menahan pundak sang senior agar tidak mendekat.

"Tidak," Naruto tersenyum, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Heh? Apanya yang "tidak" kalau dia sudah mendekat-dekatkan wajahnya seperti ini?

"Ini sudah malam, _senpai_. Sebaiknya kau tidak macam-macam."

"He? Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan macam-macam," Pemuda pirang itu terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tidak, kau mencurigakan," Sementara sang junior terus saja menahan agar seniornya tidak lebih mendekat lagi.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Percaya padaku."

"_Senpai_, hentikan!"

"Ck, kau keras kepala."

"Akh, kubilang berhenti!"

Duak!

"Akh!" Naruto mulai menjauhkan dirinya dan berdiri, namun keseimbangannya hilang begitu saja karena rasa sakit di perutnya. Sepertinya sikutan lutut juniornya lumayan keras juga.

"_Senpai_! Kau tidak apa?" Pemuda raven itu menghampiri seniornya yang terduduk di lantai.

"Akh, kau..." Sang senior terus memegangi perutnya.

"Maaf, aku..." Sasuke mulai cemas.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum diam-diam.

Bruk!

Dan dengan cepat berhasil membuat juniornya tertidur di lantai.

"_Senpai_―Mph!" Pemuda raven itu terkejut saat sang senior menciumnya. Awalnya ia ingin memberontak, tapi saat merasakan ciuman itu tidak menuntut atau semacamnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk diam. Ia juga mulai membingkai wajah pemuda pirang itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ciuman itu pun terlepas, dan sang senior tersenyum, "Bodoh, aku hanya ingin melakukan ini saja,"

Pemuda raven di bawahnya terdiam.

"_Suki da_..."

Ekspresi terkejut perlahan mulai terlihat kembali di wajah sang junior. Akhirnya... Seniornya ini mengucapkannya.

Senyum sang senior melebar, "Kau manis, Sasuke,"

"A-Apa?" Ungkapan suka sang senior barusan sepertinya telah membuat juniornya ini sedikit gugup.

"Kau... Memerah."

"Heh?! Menyingkir kau!" Pemuda raven itu mulai memberontak untuk menjauhkan tubuh seniornya. Cih, semburat merah itu telah muncul tanpa ia sadari.

"Hei-Hei, sebentar, aku masih ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Kau!" Sang junior pun akhirnya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Biarlah sang senior melihat wajahnya dan pastinya akan digoda―walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin.

"Ah... Sasuke, kau benar-benar manis," Pemuda pirang itu memeluk juniornya, "Tidak salah aku menerimamu,"

Hhh... Naruto ini, apa dia tidak sadar kata-katanya itu akan membuat semburat merah di wajah juniornya tidak hilang-hilang? Kasian juga kalau jantung sang junior jadi berdegup lebih kencang 'kan?

"Lepaskan..."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan!" Dengan gerakan cepat pun Sasuke mendorong seniornya dengan kuat, dan berhasil lepaslah ia.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Sasuke," Namun saat juniornya itu hendak kabur, Naruto berhasil menarik tangannya dan membuat pemuda raven itu terjatuh lagi ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Senpai_, arghhh!"

"Ahahahahahaha."

Fuh… Hari yang menyenangkan bukan untuk kedua pemuda ini? Ah ya, mengenai kontes "_blushing_", Naruto lah yang menjadi pemenangnya dengan skor 3-2, hahaha.

* * *

**- To Be Continued -  
**

* * *

Ah, chapter full of fluff ya ini? :D *bener gak ya? Haha*

OOC? Iya tau. -_-v Kayaknya dari chap ini sampe seterusnya bakal jadi SasuNaruSasu.

Di sini saya gak bakal bikin Naruto jadi uke yang bener-bener uke (tau kan ya yang notabene manis, imut, lucu, manja, dll)—yah, ada saatnya Naruto terlihat manis dan ada saatnya dia terlihat maskulin—karena gimanapun dia udah 21th, dia bakal jadi uke yang dewasa buat Sasuke, fufu. :p

Anggaplah fict ini menceritakan tentang "seme bocah x uke dewasa", lol. Entahlah, saya lagi tertarik dengan tema itu.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Pemuda raven itu sedang duduk di pinggir kasur, mukanya masih terlihat suntuk. Yah, ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dekat sana, bermaksud membaca email-email yang mungkin saja masuk ketika ia tidur.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"HWAAAA! SUDAH JAM SEGINI?!"

Gendang telinga Sasuke terasa seperti ditusuk pisau. Ayolah, jangan masalah jam lagi. Masih pagi suasana sudah ribut seperti ini?

"_Senpai_! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak setiap kau bangun?!"

"Apa?! Kau mau bilang ini hari libur lagi?!" semprot Naruto.

"Tidak," ujarnya datar. Yah, Sasuke tidak akan bilang ini hari libur lagi, toh nyatanya ini memang bukan hari libur, ini hari senin, "Ini setengah sembilan. Ada masalah?" ujarnya enteng.

Grrr, pemuda pirang itu merasa geram dengan kelakuan juniornya. Anak ini pura-pura polos atau memang bodoh?

"Kau sekolah, dan aku kuliah, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke," ujar sang senior dengan penekanan di penyebutan nama juniornya.

"Sudah jam segini."

"Lalu?"

"Kita sudah telat."

"Ada masalah?" ujar Naruto seperti membalikkan kata-kata Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas, "Kita bolos,"

"Eh?! Tidak bisa begitu, Sasuke! Ingat, kita masih ada jam pelajaran ketiga dan seterusnya, lagipula kau sudah mau lulus, kau harus rajin! Bolos cuma karena telat? Jangan bodoh."

"Aku tau," Lalu Sasuke kembali menidurkan dirinya dengan posisi menyamping.

Heh?! Kalau sudah tau kenapa tidur lagi?!

Dengan cepat Naruto pun turun dari kasur, dan menarik selimut yang menjadi alas tidur Sasuke dengan kuat.

Duak!

"Akh!"

Membuat pemuda raven itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Kejam... Cara membangunkan seperti apa itu?

"Nah, cepat kumpulkan nyawamu sementara aku mandi duluan," ujar sang senior yang kemudian mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Akh..." Sementara sang junior masih saja mengaduh sambil memegangi batang hidungnya yang baru saja terjeduk lantai. Hei, batang hidung yang terjeduk sesuatu dengan keras itu rasanya ngilu, "Cara membangunkan apa itu?"

.

.

.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit pemuda pirang itu sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar mandi, ia menatap juniornya, "Cepat man-di, Sasuke," ujarnya dengan menekankan kata "mandi" di kalimatnya.

Akh, Sasuke jadi merasa seperti diurus _baby-sitter_.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, di bawah sana ia melihat sang senior sedang menata meja.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo sarapan dulu," Ah, ternyata seniornya ini menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Pemuda raven itu pun menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan, di sana sudah ada beberapa potong _sandwich_ dan dua buah cangkir berisi teh.

Mereka pun makan bersama.

Begitu selesai, Naruto membawa piring dan dua buah cangkir itu ke dapur. Lalu kembali ke ruang tamu untuk bersiap memakai sepatu.

Saat memakai sepatu, dua buah lengan sudah mengalung di lehernya.

"Eh, Sasuke?" Tepat saat berbalik sesuatu yang lembut telah menyapa bibirnya.

Ah, ciuman hangat di pagi hari.

"Terimakasih atas sarapannya."

Naruto tersenyum, "Bodoh, itu tidak seberapa. Sudah, cepat pakai sepatumu,"

Hm... Pagi yang indah, bukan?

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Hhh, Naruto tidak masuk ya, Sakura," ujar Ino pada sahabatnya itu.

"Iya..." Sakura menjawab lesu.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau mau ke gedung SMA?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Kita lihat di sana, apa Sasuke juga tidak masuk."

Ah, benar juga, kemarin saat mereka pulang kan Naruto belum pulang. Apa dia menginap lagi di rumah Sasuke? Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat hati Sakura sesak.

"Ayo, Sakura."

Gadis _pink_ itu pun mengangguk dan mengikuti sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Err, Sakura. Apa kau tau Sasuke itu kelas berapa?" tanya Ino begitu mereka sudah memasuki area SMA.

"Dua belas."

"Iya, maksudku dua belas berapa?"

"...Entah."

Ino menghela nafas, "Ah, adik," panggilnya begitu melihat dua orang gadis SMA yang melintas di dekatnya, "Apa kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ah... Sasuke-_senpai _ya?" ujar salah satunya―yang berambut merah, sebut saja Karin―dengan malu-malu.

Sementara Ino hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan kepopuleran Sasuke di kalangan SMA maupun di kalangannya.

"Kenal, ada apa, _senpai_?" tanyanya sopan karena ia sudah mengetahui bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah seniornya. Yah, di sini anak yang berpakaian bebas berarti anak kuliahan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, dia itu kelas dua belas berapa ya?"

"Oh, dia kelas 12-1."

"Begitu ya. Kalau kau kelas berapa? Apa kau temannya?"

"Eh? Bu-Bukan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi temannya, tapi sayang kami tidak sekelas karena aku baru kelas sebelas," jawabnya lagi dengan malu-malu.

Lagi-lagi Ino hanya tersenyum maklum melihat gelagat junior di hadapannya ini, "Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih,"

Ino dan Sakura pun segera menuju kelas 12-1. Waktu istirahat sudah mau habis, jadi mereka harus cepat.

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, gadis pirang itu langsung membuka pintu gesernya. Semua tatapan penghuni kelas itu pun tertuju padanya.

"Apa... Sasuke Uchiha masuk hari ini?" tanya Ino langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Semua tatapan di sana kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, mereka sudah tidak heran lagi kalau Sasuke yang ditanya oleh gadis-gadis.

"Tidak, kenapa memang?"

Gadis pirang itu menatap ke seorang siswa yang merespon pertanyaannya. Seorang siswa dengan rambut seperti nanas.

"Oh, tidak masuk ya. Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya, hehe. Kalau begitu terimakasih ya," Dengan cepat Ino pun langsung menarik Sakura pergi.

Sementara Shikamaru hanya menatap bingung kepergian dua seniornya itu.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Hhh, jadi benar dugaan kita, Sasuke juga tidak masuk," Ino menghela nafas sambil bersandar di jendela.

Sementara Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Ah, tenanglah, Sakura. Mungkin Naruto sedang kurang sehat," ujar Ino berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka melihat sebuah mobil _sport _hitam memasuki akademi, dan turunlah dua pemuda tampan dari mobil itu.

Sakura semakin sesak melihat pemandangan itu, apa dugaannya selama ini benar kalau Naruto dan Sasuke...

"Ahaha, Sakura, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu, mungkin mereka punya alasan kenapa berangkat bersama," ujar Ino lagi menyemangati sahabatnya untuk _positive-thinking_―karena ia mulai khawatir dengan raut wajah Sakura yang mulai berubah itu.

"Semangatlah, Sakura. Aku akan membantumu menyelidikinya," lanjut Ino lagi.

"..."

Di bawah sana terlihat dua pemuda itu berpisah untuk memasuki masing-masing pintu masuk gedung tempat mereka belajar.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu geser kelasnya.

"SASUKE, KAU BERANGKAT DENGAN NARUTO-_SENPAI_?!" Dan tiba-tiba dia sudah disambut oleh sebuah teriakan dari salah satu temannya―Kiba. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu juga sudah mencengkram kerah seragam si raven.

Lagi-lagi, semua tatapan mengarah ke arah pintu. Namun setelah ditatap balik oleh si raven, tatapan-tatapan itu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"SASUKE, JAWAB AKU!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" Sasuke mulai berjalan melewati Kiba.

"Tunggu dulu!" Pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya itu menarik tangan si raven yang melewatinya begitu saja, "Aku melihatnya! Kau turun dengan Naruto-_senpai_ dari mobilmu!" Kali ini ia berbisik.

"Lalu?"

"Sa-su-ke, apa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto-_senpai_?!" Kiba menekankan kalimat awalnya disertai sebuah tatapan menyelidik dan aura-aura hitam di sekitarnya.

Heh? Kenapa dengan pemuda ini? Kenapa juga dia langsung berpikir kalau Sasuke dan Naruto menjalin hubungan? Apa dia menyukai Naruto?

Pemuda raven itu menatap datar temannya, "Kau menyukainya?"

"E-Eh?!" Wajah Kiba langsung memerah drastis, dan ia pun salah tingkah, "I-Itu... Bukan begitu!"

Rasanya Sasuke ingin balik men-_death glare_ temannya ini. Oh, jadi dia juga menyukai Naruto? Tapi bukannya dia sudah punya Shikamaru?

Sasuke pun lanjut berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Hei! Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Kiba masih saja mengikuti Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Heh?! Aku cuma ingin tau!"

"Untuk apa kau tau?"

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" intrupsi sebuah suara—Shikamaru.

Ia memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu. Sasuke yang menatap keluar jendela, dan Kiba yang terus menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"SASUKE!"

"KALAU IYA, KENAPA?!" Lama-lama pemuda raven itu kesal juga dipaksa-paksa terus.

Kiba terdiam, sementara Shikamaru hanya menatap bingung dua orang di hadapannya ini, ada apa mereka saling berteriak? Bertengkar?

"Ja-Jadi benar..." Pemuda pecinta anjing itu melemas, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menatap lagi keluar jendela.

'HWAAAA, kenapa sih orang tampan hanya mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang tampan?' Suara hati Kiba menjerit, lol.

Yah, Sasuke dan Naruto memang kelewat tampan.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Mari kita lihat Naruto...

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat sedang berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Ah, Naruto. Kau telat?" sapa salah satu temannya yang masih bersandar di jendela.

"Iya, Ino. Aku kesiangan," Naruto berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"Begitu. Oh iya, kau―" Perkataan Ino terputus saat Sakura menggenggam tangannya dan diam-diam menggeleng. Ia tau, Ino pasti akan bertanya tentang Naruto yang berangkat bersama Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak," Gadis pirang itu tersenyum.

Naruto balas tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk duluan,"

Ino pun mengangguk.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menanyakan hal itu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak sekarang, Ino,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti pulang kuliah. Kalau kau tidak sanggup mendengar langsung, kau bersembunyi saja di balik pintu kelas saat aku bertanya."

**-SkipTime-SkipTime-SkipTime-**

Bel pulang pun sudah berbunyi. Naruto segera keluar kelas bermaksud ke area SMA.

"Naruto!"

Langkahnya terhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, Ino. Ada apa?"

"Aku... Ingin bertanya sesuatu, hehe."

"Apa itu?"

"Tadi... Kau berangkat bersama Sasuke ya?"

"Ya, begitulah, haha."

"Jadi kau menginap kemarin?"

"Ya."

"Ah, kalian ini akrab sekali ya, seperti orang pacaran saja."

"E-Eh?" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, membuat dirinya sedikit salah tingkah, "Tidak, tidak, kau salah paham,"

"Ah, yang benar~?" Ino mulai menyudutkan Naruto.

"I-Iya begitulah," Pemuda pirang itu sedikit mundur-mundur saat teman gadisnya itu terus mendekat padanya.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Jujur saja kalau kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke. Benar 'kan~?"

"Ka-Kau kenapa menggodaku seperti ini sih?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Heh?! Siapa yang menggodamu?! Aku hanya bertanya!"

Duak!

"Akh!" Sebuah jitakan pun menghampiri kepala Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan―sementara. Ya, sangat sebentar.

"Habis kau terus mendekat padaku."

"Terus mendekat bukan berarti menggoda, bodoh!"

"Hehehe."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Eh?"

"Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke 'kan?" Kali ini Ino mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Sudah kubilang kau salah paham, Ino."

Aduh, temannya ini... Belum saatnya ia membongkar hubungannya dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Salah paham bagaimana? Aku punya beberapa bukti kalau kau memang punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, saat aku dan Sakura memergokimu dan Sasuke dengan posisi yang tidak biasa."

"Itu kecelakaan, Ino."

"Kecelakaan, katamu? Baiklah, lalu apa yang mau dikatakan Sasuke di ruang tamu kemarin? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menutup mulutnya? Dan… Tentunya saat Sasuke mencium pipimu di depan kami kemarin, apa maksud dari semua itu?" Gadis pirang itu semakin menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan penuh selidik.

'Akh...' Sementara Naruto sendiri semakin merasa terpojok, ia bingung mau menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Ino itu, 'Kenapa dia penasaran sekali dengan hubunganku dan Sasuke sih? Memangnya ada masalah dengannya? Apa dia menyukai Sasuke? Atau dia... Menyukaiku?'

Berbagai macam pertanyaan bermunculan di pikiran Naruto, namun yang lebih penting dia harus berusaha dulu 'menenangkan' temannya yang satu ini.

Naruto memegang kedua pundak Ino, dan menatap lurus tepat ke matanya. Sepertinya dia harus ber-_acting _serius untuk ini, "Sekali lagi kubulang, Ino. Kau salah paham,"

"Tapi―"

Buak!

Bruk.

"Akh, sakit..."

Pemuda pirang itu terjatuh, 'Di satu sisi, aku senang kau datang sehingga bisa menyelamatkanku dari situasi ini, tapi di sisi lain... Kau terlalu posesif, Sasuke,' batin pemuda pirang itu sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa nyeri. _Hell yeah_, siapa lagi yang berani berbuat tidak sopan pada dirinya selain Sasuke?

Yah, pemuda raven itu pasti cemburu melihat posisi Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan Ino, apalagi sampai pegang-pegang―ups.

Ino menatap horor pada Naruto yang baru saja dilempar bola basket entah oleh siapa, ia menoleh ke arah datangnya bola basket itu. Ah, ada Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di dekatnya. Ia mencengkram kerah seragam juniornya itu. Lagipula, darimana ia mendapatkan bola basket itu?

"Kau telat," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu?! Bukan berarti kalau sudah bel pulang aku harus langsung ke tempatmu 'kan?!"

"Hari ini jadwal belajar 'kan?"

"Oh iya..." Naruto tersenyum dengan ditemani aura-aura hitam, "Kalau begitu, ayo,"

Tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah seragam Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu menyeretnya.

Heh?! Apa-apaan sang senior menyeretnya seperti ini?! Hei, ia bisa berjalan sendiri!

"Lepaskan!"

Tidak ada respon.

"Lepaskan, _senpai_! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Cih!"

Duak!

"Akh!"

Dengan sengaja Sasuke menyandung kaki Naruto, sehingga membuat pemuda pirang itu terjatuh. Sedangkan pemuda raven itu sendiri langsung melarikan diri.

"Hei, jangan lari kau, Sasuke!" Naruto pun segera mengejar juniornya itu.

Konyol, benar-benar konyol dua orang ini―atau mungkin pasangan ini? Untung saja koridor sudah mulai sepi.

Sementara teman-teman mereka hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

.

.

.

Saat berbelok Naruto sudah melihat Sasuke berhenti berlari, "Kau itu ya―"

"Kau ditanya-tanya 'kan?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia terdiam sejenak.

"Ya... Begitulah."

"Apa lemparanku sakit?"

"Hhh, asal kau tau, Sasuke. Ini sampai lebam."

Dengan cepat pemuda raven itu berbalik.

"Bohong, bohong. Hanya memerah sedikit," ujar sang senior sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian kembali menghadap depan, "Maaf,"

"Ah, jadi kau melempar bola itu padaku agar aku tidak ditanyai lagi? Kupikir karena kau cemburu, Sasuke."

"...Keduanya."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

Bruk.

Ia memeluk juniornya.

"_Senpai_?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan melihat seniornya itu sedang tersenyum.

"Ah, Sasuke. Tubuhmu itu lebih kecil dariku, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau dimanja?" tanya Naruto yang sudah ketagihan 'meraup' tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipinya gemas pada pipi juniornya itu.

"Kau… Berhenti bersikap seperti orang bodoh!" Sasuke mulai menjauhkan pipi sang senior dan menahannya agar tidak mendekat lagi.

"Akh, kau jahat, Sasuke. Fuh..." Ia meniup telinga juniornya.

Seketika pemuda raven itu langsung merinding merasakan tiupan tersebut. Astaga, seniornya ini berbahaya juga.

"_Senpai_, jangan membuatku menyerangmu di sini."

Ah ya, tentu saja bisa gawat kalau Sasuke _turn on_ di saat seperti ini.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau berani?"

Hhh, memang, senafsu-nafsunya Sasuke, ia tidak akan gila untuk menyentuh seniornya di tempat umum begini.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali memulai pembicaraan, "Apa insiden saat aku mencium pipimu menyebabkan dirimu terkena banyak masalah?"

Kali ini Naruto yang terdiam, "...Tidak. Tidak juga, tidak ada masalah kok!"

"Tapi yang tadi itu?"

"Ah, kalau hanya ditanya-tanya aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Kau yakin?" Pemuda raven itu berbalik menatap seniornya.

"Ya," Sang senior tersenyum, "Kau tenang saja, tidak usah khawatir,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak, lalu menarik kemeja pemuda pirang itu sehingga membuat bibir mereka bertemu.

Naruto terkejut, "Uwah!" Ia mendorong juniornya.

"Tidak ada masalah bukan berarti kau bisa menciumku dimana saja, Sasuke!"

Sasuke kembali menggenggam kemeja seniornya.

"Apa lagi?!" tanya sang senior ketus.

"Biarkan aku menciummu sekali lagi. Kau tau? Lidahku belum ikut serta tadi."

"A-Apa? Bodoh!"

Duak!

Sebuah jitakan pun didapatkan Sasuke.

Huh, juniornya ini polos atau memang gila sih? Bisa-bisanya mengucapkan hal seperti itu dengan tampang datar tanpa dosa.

"Oh, jadi kalian di sini?" intrupsi sebuah suara.

Kedua pemuda di koridor itu menoleh ke asal suara―Shikamaru ternyata, ada Kiba juga di sana.

"Kami mencari-cari kalian daritadi, kami kira kalian sudah pulang duluan."

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto ramah―seperti biasanya.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin ikut ke rumah Sasuke."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, ayo, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai berjalan duluan.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Pemuda raven itu membuka pintu rumahnya, dan membiarkan teman-temannya masuk ke dalam. Segera mereka semua menuju ke kamar si tuan rumah.

"Kalian tunggu di sini, akan kubuatkan minuman."

"Biar kubantu, Sasuke," tawar Naruto. Ia mulai berdiri.

"Aku saja," Gerakan pemuda pirang itu terhenti saat suara Shikamaru mengintrupsinya.

"Ah, baiklah," Naruto pun kembali duduk.

Kedua pemuda itu keluar dan kamar menjadi sunyi.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

"_Senpai_."

"Ya?" Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

Wajah Kiba memerah begitu melihat senyuman itu, ia segera memalingkan mukanya, tidak mau memandang wajah di hadapannya ini selama masih tersenyum.

Walau pemuda bertato segitiga itu sudah memiliki Shikamaru, tapi pesona seniornya satu ini tetap dapat membuatnya 'meleleh'. Akh, Sasuke beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa benar kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke?"

"Eh?"

Heh? Kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama persis dua kali?

Hhh, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sial untuknya.

"Kau... Bicara apa, Kiba?"

"Tadi pagi aku sedikit mendesak saat menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, dan dia bilang kalau kalian memang punya hubungan khusus. Apa itu benar, _senpai_?"

'Akh, anak itu...' batin Naruto.

"Kau percaya padanya, Kiba?"

"Entahlah, karena itu aku juga menanyakannya padamu."

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke, bagaimana?"

"He? Benarkah, _senpai_?" Tatapan Kiba mulai menyelidik. Tanpa sadar ia mulai merangkak ke atas meja kecil yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Ya... Begitulah. Lagipula ada apa? Di perjalanan tadi kau juga terus memandang kami dengan tajam," Naruto mulai tersenyum agak panik. Aduh... Kenapa dirinya bisa dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini dua kali berturut-turut sih? Apa sebegitu kelihatannya kalau dia dan Sasuke punya hubungan khusus?

Kiba tidak menjawab.

"_Ano_... Kiba, sebaiknya kau tidak merangkak begitu, nanti kau bisa jatuh."

"Uwaaa!"

Bruk.

Tepat saat Naruto menasehati, pijakan untuk tangan Kiba selanjutnya sudah habis, sehingga membuat dia terjatuh ke dada pemuda pirang itu.

"Tuh kan, apa aku bilang?" Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum maklum.

Sementara pemuda bertato segitiga itu hanya memerah. Uwaaa, ia bisa sedekat ini dengan sang senior tampan―Ah, tidak―bahkan ia bisa 'menempel' dengan seniornya ini.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka.

'Gawat...' batin Kiba. Ia menatap horor ke arah pintu.

Dua pemuda di depan pintu itu hanya menatap dalam diam pemandangan di hadapan mereka, namun tak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka memunculkan aura hitam serta _death-glare_ membunuh yang mengerikan. Ia menghampiri dua pemuda lainnya yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

"Kiba... Jadi begini kelakuanmu di belakangku?"

"Bu-Bukan, bukan begitu, Sasuke," Pemuda bertato segitiga itu langsung menjauhi pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi menjadi 'bantal'nya.

"_Senpai_... Kau juga..." Ia menatap ke arah seniornya dengan datar dan tajam.

"Ahaha, kau salah paham, Sasuke," Dirinya hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat Sasuke yang sudah seperti ini.

Salah satu tangan pemuda raven itu mulai mengarah ke seniornya dengan perlahan—entah mau melakukan apa, "Apanya yang salah?"

Dalam hati Naruto sudah tersenyum panik. Ah, kalau Sasuke sudah seperti ini...

Sebelum tangan sang junior sampai padanya, ia menarik tangan itu terlebih dahulu―membuat empunya jatuh dalam posisi telentang di pelukannya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirnya, seketika itu juga aura hitam di sekitarnya langsung menghilang tanpa jejak.

'HEEEE? Naruto-_senpai _mencium Sasuke, Naruto-_senpai_ mencium Sasuke, NARUTO-_SENPAI_ MENCIUM SASUKE?!' batin Kiba histeris.

Pemuda pirang itu menyudahi ciumannya, "Sudah baikan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yah... Lumayan," jawab Sasuke walau wajahnya masih saja datar.

"Kau ini tipe agresif ya, _senpai_?" tanya Shikamaru yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kau tau? Kadang ciuman itu bisa menenangkan pasanganmu."

Shikamaru hanya mengendikkan bahu mendengarnya.

"Nah, Kiba. Apa ini cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu?" ujar Naruto masih dengan tersenyum.

Sasuke melirik Kiba. Pertanyaan? Ah, pasti pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang dilontarkan padanya tadi pagi.

Sementara Kiba hanya melongo sambil mengangguk.

"Kuharap kau tidak membocorkan pada yang lain mengenai hubunganku dengan pemuda manis ini," lanjut Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa? Siapa yang pemuda manis? Kau itu pemuda manis!" sangkal pemuda raven itu sambil mendorong dagu seniornya ke atas.

"Akh, Sasuke. Kau jahat… Aku ini tampan."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang senior, lalu bertanya pada salah satu temannya itu, "Hei, Kiba. Siapa yang lebih tampan? Aku atau dia?"

"E-Eh…"

"Jawab saja," Sasuke terus menatap Kiba.

"Eh, i-itu… Tampan ya… Kalau tampan sih kau, Sasuke."

JLEB!

Sebuah panah menusuk Naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu aku kalah tampan dengan Sasuke, begitu?" komplain Naruto.

"Eh… Bu-Bukan begitu, _senpai_. Kau juga tampan, hanya saja sedikit lebih ke manis."

"Apa…? Kau pikir aku anak perempuan?!"

"Yah… Kau memang sedikit seperti anak perempuan."

JDAR!

Pemuda pirang itu membatu.

"Bukan "sedikit" lagi, tapi "memang" seperti anak perempuan," ujar Sasuke, "Jadi tidak salah 'kan kalau aku bisa suka padanya?"

"Heh?!" Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Duak!

Sebuah jitakan pun kembali didapatkan pemuda raven itu hari ini.

"Aku bukan anak perempuan, Kiba!"

"E-Eh... I-Iya, memang. Sifat dan sikapmu jauh dari anak perempuan. Maksudku... Bagaimana ya... Err, perawakanmu terlalu cerah, _senpai_. Rambut kuning dan mata biru, ditambah lagi kau suka warna oranye 'kan?"

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena semua perkataan Kiba tepat sasaran.

"Tentu saja dia sangat manis, apalagi kau belum lihat saat dia memerah 'kan, Kiba?" ujar Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"A-Apa?" Pemuda pirang itu menatap garang pada juniornya.

"Naruto-_senpai_ memerah…?" Mata pemuda bertato segitiga itu melirik ke atas, sepertinya mulai membayangkan senior tampannya itu memerah.

Buk!

Sebuah bantal menerjang wajahnya.

"Jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Eh... I-Iya, _senpai_. Maaf..." Kiba menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal, 'Kalau Naruto-_senpai _memerah...' Ah, ternyata imajinasinya masih berjalan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kiba langsung meremas baju Shikamaru. Pemuda nanas itu sendiri terkejut merasakannya.

Kiba menoleh dengan gerakan agak patah-patah pada kekasihnya, "Shikamaru, tolong aku,"

"Kiba, hidungmu…"

Pemuda bertato segitiga itu segera menutup hidungnya, "Aku tidak kuat kalau berada dekat dengan Naruto-_senpai_," Ia terus menutupi hidungnya, memastikan tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari sana. Entah sudah sampai mana imajinasinya barusan.

Sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas, sepertinya kekasihnya ini benar-benar fans berat senior berambut kuning itu.

Di ujung satunya Sasuke masih menampakkan seringainya, perlahan ia mendekati seniornya, menyentuh pipi tan itu, dan menatapnya dalam jarak dekat.

"Kau akan memperlihatkan wajah memerahmu nanti malam 'kan?"

"Heh? Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya denganku malam ini."

"Oh ya?" Pemuda raven itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke, berhenti..."

"Ehem."

Suara dehaman mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, kedua pemuda itu pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Masih ada orang di sini," ujar pemuda nanas itu.

"Maafkan kami," Naruto tersenyum tidak enak hati, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku dan Kiba mau pulang saja."

"Ah, kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Tidak mau mengganggu kalian."

"E-Eh? Mengganggu bagaimana maksudmu? Kalian sama sekali tidak mengganggu."

"Ya, baiklah, kalau kalian mau pulang," intrupsi Sasuke.

"Heh?!" Pemuda pirang itu kembali menatap tajam pada juniornya, ia jadi merasa semakin tidak enak, seolah Shikamaru dan Kiba benar-benar mengganggu waktu mereka.

"Tidak apa, _senpai_. Lagipula kami ada tugas."

"Baiklah..."

"Oh iya, minggu depan festival olahraga tahun ini akan dilaksanakan."

"Festival olahraga?" beo Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Yah, baru diberitahu tadi pagi. Kalian telat 'kan?"

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Yang penting sudah kuberitahu, kalau begitu aku dan Kiba pulang dulu."

Sasuke pun mengantarkan kedua temannya itu untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Cklek.

Pemuda raven itu sudah kembali.

"Kau lapar tidak, Sasuke? Hari sudah mau malam dan kita belum makan."

"Yah... Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan di luar saja?"

"Boleh," Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto turun dari mobil _sport _hitam yang mereka naiki. Tempat parkir mereka ternyata lumayan jauh juga dari tempat berjejernya restoran-restoran itu. Yah, tempat-tempat makan di sana sepertinya memang dikhususkan untuk para pejalan kaki saja―supaya tidak ada polusi, mungkin?

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa saja."

"Ramen?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tapi sepertinya lebih bagus kalau ada ramen dan juga tomat."

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum, "Bodoh,"

Sang senior yang melirik juniornya itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Udara malam ini sedikit lebih dingin ya, Sasuke?" ujar pemuda pirang itu sambil sesekali meniupi telapak tangannya, padahal mereka sudah memakai jaket.

Sasuke melirik sejenak seniornya itu, kemudian menggenggam salah satu tangan tan itu dan ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Awalnya Naruto bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, namun ia kembali tersenyum.

Mereka pun memasuki salah satu restoran.

Selesai memesan, mereka menunggu sebentar sampai makanan-makanan itu sudah lengkap di nampan mereka.

Tepat saat sang pelayan menaruh minuman, minuman itu tidak sengaja jatuh sehingga isinya berantakan di nampan yang Sasuke bawa, untung saja makanannya belum datang.

"Ma-Maaf, biar saya ganti," ucap pelayan itu gugup.

"Ah, maafkan adikku ya, dia memegang nampannya tidak benar," ujar Naruto yang juga meminta maaf sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke.

Akh, rasanya ingin melempar nampan yang dipegangnya ke wajah sang senior. Kenapa jadi dia yang salah?

Sedangkan si pelayan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua pemuda di hadapannya. Adik-kakak ya? Tidak mirip, pikirnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun sudah lengkap, segeralah mereka menuju tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

.

.

.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sudah selesai makan malam. Sasuke mengambil gelas minumnya dan menyesapnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Manis sekali," Apa ini? Padahal ia memesan _mocca_ yang _non-sugar_, tapi kenapa manis begini? Ingin muntah rasanya.

Ia melirik seniornya, pemuda pirang itu sedang tersenyum padanya.

Oh, sekarang Sasuke mengerti.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minumanku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku ingin muntah."

Sang senior tertawa kecil, "Belajarlah untuk suka manis, Sasuke. Rasa manis itu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan,"

"Tapi ini terlalu manis!"

"Okok, aku minta maaf," ujar sang senior sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dada, "Baiklah, aku mau cuci tangan dulu,"

Akh, kapan seniornya itu memasukkan gula ke dalam minumannya? Saat dia makan tadi? Tapi dia benar-benar tidak sadar sama sekali.

Pemuda raven itu sedikit menyeringai begitu melihat sesuatu.

Tiga menit kemudian Naruto sudah kembali. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan meja makan itu, ia menghabiskan dulu minuman yang tadi dipesannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! PEDAS!" Pemuda pirang itu segera menutup mulutnya. Ia melirik juniornya, pasti ulah pemuda raven itu, "Apa? Apa yang kau masukkan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau... Aku hanya memasukkan sesuatu yang manis dan kau membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang pedas?!"

Juniornya itu hanya tersenyum tidak perduli sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Kita pulang," Sang senior segera berdiri dan berjalan duluan.

"Biar aku yang menyetir mobilmu," ujar sang senior lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari restoran itu.

Sasuke pun melemparkan kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju mobil pemuda pirang itu terus saja menutup mulutnya. Bahkan saat sudah di mobil seperti ini pun ia masih melakukan hal yang sama.

Sasuke yang melihat itu sedikit merasa bersalah. Apa ia keterlaluan?

"Apa rasanya sepedas itu?" tanya pemuda raven itu.

"Yah, rasanya seperti kau memasukkan sepuluh sendok _wasabi_ di sana."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"_Senpai_..."

"Hm?"

"Lihat aku."

"Apa?" Sang senior pun menoleh pada juniornya.

Sasuke meraih kemeja seniornya itu, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berbagi,"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sejenak, "...Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah..." Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Lidah pemuda raven itu mulai bermain di dalam mulut seniornya, menjilati setiap isi mulut itu. Ah, ciuman kali ini pedas ya.

"Ngh… Sasu… Kau tidak perlu—Mh…" Rasa geli mulai menghampiri mulut pemuda pirang itu. Hei, lidah itu tidak perlu ikut bermain.

"Ssshh, sudah mendingan?" Sasuke mendesis karena rasa pedas yang dirasa.

"Yah... Lumayan."

Kedua bibir itu pun kembali menyatu.

Naruto membingkai pipi Sasuke, dan pemuda raven itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ciuman ini semakin panas rasanya, Sasuke mulai menghisap-hisap bibir pemuda pirang itu.

"Nhh..."

Bruk.

"Mh... Sasuke, tenanglah..." Pemuda pirang itu mendorong tubuh juniornya saat dirinya sudah mulai terjepit di antara tubuh pemuda raven itu dan pintu mobil, "Jangan membuat nafasku habis, aku mau menyetir,"

"Maaf, kalau begitu di rumah."

Sudut bibir sang senior tertarik, "Bukannya aku sudah bilang... Kalau kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya denganku malam ini?" ujarnya sambil terus berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

"Benarkah? Dengan kondisimu yang sudah seperti ini?" bisiknya di telinga pemuda pirang itu, dan mulai mengulumnya.

"Ah, Sasuke... Hentikan... Kita bisa dilihat orang."

"Mobilnya gelap, bukan?" Bibir pemuda raven itu kini sudah bermain di leher tan itu.

"Tapi... Ah, kubilang hentikan... Aku mau menyetir, Sasuke," Sang senior menahan tangan juniornya yang sudah mulai menyusup ke dalam bajunya.

Sungguh, satu-satunya hal yang ia benci adalah di saat seperti ini. Dimana dirinya sulit untuk melawan pergerakan sang junior yang sudah mulai liar.

Kalau ia tidak bisa menghentikannya dari awal, maka ia akan terjerumus lagi dan lagi ke dalam permainan pemuda raven itu. Lagipula rencana awal hanya ingin menetralkan rasa pedas yang ada di mulutnya, tapi kenapa jadi begini?

"Sasuke—Ah!" Ia mulai merasakan hisapan di lehernya.

"Dengar, kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Gerakan pemuda raven itu terhenti. Tidak dimaafkan? Oh, apa kejadian sang senior yang marah besar itu akan terulang lagi? Tidak akan, itu adalah mimpi buruk.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Sasuke pun menjauhkan dirinya dan duduk tenang di tempatnya. Ia memakai penutup kepala jaketnya, bermaksud agar dirinya tidak melihat sosok sang senior yang saat ini begitu menggodanya.

Sementara sang senior masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil itu pun dijalankan.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Sasuke, sudah sampai."

Tidak ada respon.

"Sasuke? Oi, Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon.

Pemuda pirang itu meraih wajah sang junior, dan menggerakkannya agar menghadap padanya.

Ah, juniornya ini tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, dan juga... Lucu? Manis? Entahlah—karena ia tertidur dengan memakai kupluk jaketnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Sasuke, bangun, sudah sampai," Ia mengelus-ngelus pipi pemuda raven itu.

Perlahan mata onix itu terbuka.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar senior pirang itu masih dengan tersenyum.

Pemuda raven itu memperhatikan sekeliling. Ah, benar.

Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan segera memasuki rumah.

"_Senpai_..."

"Hm? Uwah, Sasuke! Jangan tidur di sini!" Pemuda pirang itu segera menangkap tubuh juniornya yang tiba-tiba saja lunglai.

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Kita masih harus ke atas untuk menuju kamarmu."

Tidak ada respon. Akh, juniornya itu sudah tertidur lagi. Apa dia selelah itu?

Mau dipapah pun susah, kaki pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengikuti irama berjalan. Masa' mau dibaringkan di sofa sih? Kan tidak enak, dia tuan rumah.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Bangun sebentar, ok? Bagaimana caraku membawamu?"

"...Kau bisa menggendongku, bukan?"

Apa? Badan juniornya ini kan berat. Bisa-bisa tenaga yang ia dapatkan dari makanan tadi hilang dalam sekejap, tapi... Memang tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Naruto pun menghela nafas dan mulai menggendong juniornya itu di punggung.

'Akh, ternyata memang berat...' batinnya.

"Sasuke, badanmu berat."

"Hm... Ini hukumanmu karena kau telah melarangku untuk menyentuhmu tadi," ujar Sasuke dengan nada setengah tidurnya.

Apa dia bilang? Hei, bahkan Naruto yang menjadi korban saat itu.

"Dan karena kau membangunkanku dengan cara kasar tadi pagi," lanjut pemuda raven itu.

Ok, Naruto minta maaf untuk itu.

Daripada ia terus berargumen dengan Sasuke, lebih baik ia cepat naik ke atas dan beristirahat. Pemuda pirang itu pun melangkahkan kakinya.

Satu anak tangga.

Dua anak tangga.

Tiga anak tangga.

'Akh, kuharap tulangku tidak apa-apa saat festival olahraga nanti,' batin Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya dan tersenyum simpul.

* * *

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Thanks for reading this chap, too!


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf telat update, saya abis UAS. -_-v

Makasih review dan pengertiannya di review box, readers. Jadi, ucapan panjang-lebar saya di chap kemarin bakal saya hapus, karena saya berasa nyampah ngomong panjang-lebar begitu di fict. -_-a Yang penting readers ngerti jalan cerita ke depannya gimana.

Btw kayaknya saya tulis langsung aja kali ya nama pairnya di summary, biar gak ada yang salah paham lagi gara-gara 'hints' yang ada. :la

Sip, enjoy this chap.

* * *

**Chap 5**

* * *

**-Festival Olahraga-**

"Hwaaa, akhirnya tiba juga festival olahraga!" ujar Naruto semangat pagi ini.

"Kau semangat sekali_, senpai_," ujar Kiba yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja. Kita harus semangat, Kiba. Karena akan ada banyak lomba, bukan?"

Kiba hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk-angguk.

Ah ya, berhubung ini festival olahraga, maka semua siswa diperbolehkan memakai baju bebas―tentunya baju kaos.

"Baiklah, semua. Bagi yang ingin mengikuti lomba-lomba yang ada di festival olahraga kali ini, silakan mencari _partner_ kalian masing-masing, karena sebentar lagi lomba pertama akan dimulai," Terdengar suara salah satu guru olahraga mereka dari pengeras suara.

Mengenai sistem festival olahraga di sini, ini bukanlah festival yang mempertandingkan antarkelas, melainkan antar-individu atau kelompok. Seru, bukan? Kau bebas memilih _partner-_mu.

Naruto celingak-celinguk, "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

"Ah, kau datang," Reflek pemuda pirang itu memeluk-meluk juniornya. Hhh, padahal ia yang tidak mau hubungannya dengan sang junior ketahuan dengan yang lain, tapi justru ia sendiri yang ceroboh, untung saja orang-orang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk lomba.

"Lomba pertama apa ya?" gumam pemuda pirang itu.

"Berjalan di bakiak panjang," jawab Gaara yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sana juga.

"Ah, lomba itu. Kau tau darimana?"

Gaara menunjukkan sebuah kertas.

"Ah, jadwal lomba!" Naruto segera mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya sekilas, "Hwaaa, yang menang lomba akan mendapatkan kupon makanan. Eh, tapi... Bakiak panjang butuh tiga orang,"

Ia melihat ke arah Gaara, "Gaara..." _Puppy eyes_-nya mulai keluar.

Pemuda _maroon_ itu menghela nafas, "Aku mengerti,"

"Bagus!" Naruto pun segera menyeret Gaara dan Sasuke ke lapangan.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau main tarik saja?!" ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu untuk mengikuti suatu lomba yang membutuhkan _partner_."

"Cih."

"Hei! Kalau Gaara dengan kalian, aku dengan siapa?" ujar Neji.

"Kau bisa dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru," jawab Naruto dari kejauhan.

Hhh, apa boleh buat.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, Sasuke, jaga keseimbanganmu. Jangan sampai jatuh karena kau yang paling depan," ujar pemuda pirang itu.

"Harusnya kau yang menjaga keseimbangan dan bisa mengikuti irama kaki."

"Yah, kita bekerjasama."

"Tiga! Dua! Satu! Mulai!" Pistol sebagai tanda dimulainya lomba pun dibunyikan.

Tak.

Tak.

Tak.

Tak.

"Akh, ini merepotkan," keluh Naruto.

"Kau yang mau mengikuti lomba, _senpai_."

"Iya memang, kukira tidak akan serepot ini."

"Kalian berdua jangan banyak protes," intrupsi orang ketiga.

"I-Iya, iya," Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum maklum karena ia berada di antara dua pemuda dingin.

.

.

.

.

"YEAH!" seru pemuda pirang itu girang, ia menatapi selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan mata berbinar―sudah bisa dipastikan itu adalah kupon makanan.

Ia kembali melihat jadwal lomba, "Hwah! Habis ini lomba lari estafet!" ujarnya semangat, "Ayo, Sasuke, Gaara!"

Sedangkan dua pemuda lainnya hanya pasrah kembali diseret-seret.

.

.

.

.

"Lari estafet sambil membawa tongkat, eh?" Naruto tersenyum percaya diri, "Mudah,"

Giliran pertama membawa tongkat adalah Gaara, setelah itu Sasuke, dan terakhir Naruto.

Dor!

Pistol penanda dimulainya lomba kembali dibunyikan.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara deru kaki berlari pun memenuhi lapangan.

'Ayo, ayo, cepat, Gaara,' batin si pemuda pirang. Ia terus memperhatikan Gaara sampai tongkat kecil itu sampai di tangan Sasuke.

'YEAH!'

"KYAAAAA~ SASUKEEE~"

Naruto terkejut mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu, ia menutup kupingnya sejenak. Akh, rasanya mau tuli mendengar suara-suara fans Sasuke.

'Cepat, cepat, Sasuke...'

Tak.

Tongkat pun sampai di tangan Naruto. Dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu segera berlari.

"KYAAAAA~ NARUTO~"

"NARUTO-_SENPAI_~"

Wow, sepertinya teriakan untuk senior yang satu ini juga tidak kalah dengan juniornya. Sementara Gaara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar kebisingan ini.

.

.

.

.

Mata Naruto semakin berbinar melihat sesuatu yang ada di tangannya. Dua kupon makanan.

"Lomba apa setelah ini?" tanyanya semakin semangat. Hhh, gak ada lelah-lelahnya ya.

"Balap karung," jawab Gaara.

"Balap karung? Itu individu 'kan?"

"Begitulah."

"Baiklah!" Pemuda pirang itu segera kembali ke lapangan untuk mengikuti lomba baru lagi.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai pasangan seperti Naruto?" tanya Neji iseng.

"Biasa saja."

"Oh ya? Apa tidak ada yang spesial? Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan pasangan orang paling tampan seantero kampus. Sedangkan untuk Naruto... Aku tidak tau apakah ia termasuk beruntung atau tidak mendapatkan pasangan orang paling tampan seantero SMA."

"Tentu saja dia beruntung."

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin dia bahagia denganmu?"

Pemuda raven itu terdiam sejenak, "...Ya,"

"Baiklah. Apa kau sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' dengannya?"

"'ITU'?!" Kiba langsung _connect_. Ia langsung menatap horor pada Sasuke.

"...Masalah itu tidak akan kuberitahu."

"Hhh, sayang sekali," Neji menghela nafas lesu.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku saja tidak habis pikir Naruto-_senpai_ bisa jatuh ke tanganmu! Apalagi kalau dia sampai disentuh olehmu!" cerocos Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Sementara di dahi pemuda raven itu sudah muncul empat sudut siku-siku. Rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut temannya ini.

Fuh... Mereka belum tau aja kalau Naruto udah disentuh dua kali sama Sasuke, dan yang ketiga setelah ini―ups, bocor di tengah cerita.

"AKU BERHASIL~"

Jeng, jeng! Ok, tiga kupon makanan.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke pada orang yang baru datang itu.

"Belum, katanya setelah ini akan ada lomba lari lagi."

"Lomba lari lagi?" ujar Kiba bingung.

"Ya, tapi lomba lari kali ini satu kaki kita akan diikat dengan satu kaki si _partner_."

"Oh, begitu."

"Nah, Sasuke, kau harus ikut denganku. Ayo."

"…Tidak istirahat?"

"Tidak, lombanya akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, kita harus bersiap-siap."

Pada akhirnya lagi-lagi Sasuke harus rela diseret oleh Naruto.

Yah, lomba-lomba di sini memang tidak ada jeda waktu lama-lama, karena itu kalau memang kau mau mengikuti semua lomba, persiapkanlah tenagamu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengikat satu kakinya dengan satu kaki Sasuke.

"Semangat, Sasuke!" Ia merangkul juniornya itu.

"Tidak usah merangkulku."

"He? Memangnya kenapa? Kalau aku tidak merangkulmu, kau mau terkena sikutku saat berlari nanti? Kau kan kecil."

Sebuah tatapan _death-glare_ langsung didapatkan Naruto.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya melihat ke arah lain dengan tampang tanpa dosa, "Yah, Sasuke... Aku hanya bicara berdasarkan fakta,"

Akh, rasanya ingin menonjok seniornya ini sekarang juga. Lihat saja, suatu saat ia akan menyusul tinggi seniornya itu.

"Bersiaplah, Sasuke."

"Tiga! Dua! Satu!"

Dor!

Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara deru berlari para peserta kembali meramaikan lapangan. Sorak-sorai penonton pun tidak kalah serunya.

"KYAAAA~ SASUKE~ NARUTO~"

"SEMANGAT, SASUKE-_SENPAI_~ NARUTO-_SENPAI_~"

"AAAAA~ SASUNARU~" Ohok, yang satu ini entah berasal dari _fujoshi _dan _fudanshi_ darimana.

Huft, sepertinya Sasuke dan Naruto akan tercatat sebagai siswa dan mahasiswa yang paling aktif mengikuti lomba-lomba tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

"Berisik sekali," keluh Kiba.

"Ahaha, mereka kompak ya," ujar Neji, "Hwah, mereka menang lagi!"

"Hebat," komentar Kiba malas karena sudah _badmood _dengan kebisingan di sini.

Sepertinya sedari tadi yang irit bicara hanya Shikamaru dan Gaara ya.

"KAMI BERHASIL~" Empat kupon makanan sudah di tangan mereka.

Mungkin yang lain _sweatdrop_ melihat Sasuke dan Naruto―terutama Naruto―yang terus mengikuti lomba, dan dia juga yang terus menang.

"Hwah, habis ini ada lomba gendong!" Astaga, pemuda pirang ini benar-benar tidak punya rasa lelah ya.

"Sasuke," Ia menoleh ke belakang, "Eh...?" Namun pemuda raven itu sudah tidak ada, "Kemana dia?" Naruto pun berjalan keluar tenda peristirahatan untuk melihat sekeliling.

DUAK!

"AKH!"

Bruk!

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Neji _sweatdrop_ melihat pemandangan di depannya, sementara Gaara hanya menatap dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba dari atas tenda dan menendang telak punggung seniornya itu. Hei, sejak kapan dia naik ke atas tenda? Dia itu ninja ya? Uhuk.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU ITU YA―"

"Makanlah, kalau terlalu lelah kau bisa sakit," ujar sang junior tanpa menoleh pada seniornya yang berdiri di belakang.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, seketika amarahnya menghilang, ia tersenyum. Hhh, juniornya ini walau terkadang kejam, tapi sebenarnya dia bermaksud baik.

Yah, memang pemuda pirang ini belum makan dari pagi, ia terlalu asik dengan festival olahraga ini.

"Baiklah, aku makan. Kau tidak makan?" tanya sang senior.

Pemuda raven itu menggeleng, dan sang senior pun segera berlari ke deretan _stand_ makanan di dekat sana.

Ada takoyaki, okonomiyaki, sushi, sashimi, udon, mochi, dan tentunya... RAMEN.

Naruto duduk di bangku _stand_ ramen itu, dan tepat sekali di sebelahnya ada Chouji.

"Eh? Kau Chouji teman sekelas Sasuke, bukan?"

"Ya, dan kau Naruto-_senpai_ kekasih Sasuke itu 'kan?"

JLEB.

'Kekasih...? Apa Kiba atau Sasuke membocorkannya?'

"Ah, kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Habis kalian terlihat selalu bersama akhir-akhir ini. Begitu juga saat mengikuti lomba-lomba tadi."

"Ahaha, begitu ya..." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa garing pada akhirnya. Daripada mengelak, akan tambah memperpanjang pembicaraan ini.

"Hei, Chouji. Kau mau tanding makan ramen denganku?"

"Oh, kau menantangku, _senpai_?"

"Begitulah," Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

Chouji tersenyum percaya diri, "Aku siap kapan saja!"

"Yosh! Tenten―"

"Ah, Naruto. Ya, aku sudah tau apa pesananmu."

Kebetulan yang menjaga _stand_ ramen ini adalah temannya juga.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum lima jari.

Pertandingan antara Naruto dan Chouji pun dimulai.

Satu mangkuk...

Tiga mangkuk...

Lima mangkuk...

Tujuh mangkuk...

Sembilan mangkuk...

Se...Pu...Luh... Mangkuk...

"Hwaaah, kenyang~" ujar Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sementara Kiba yang sudah ada di belakangnya hanya cengok melihat sang senior menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk ramen dan perutnya masih kempes.

"Yah, kau harus tau, Kiba. Kalau seniormu yang satu ini maniak ramen," ujar Neji sambil menepuk pundak juniornya itu.

Mari kita lihat Chouji...

Ah, dia sudah tepar saat mangkuk ke delapan―wajar sih, karena sebelum-sebelumnya dia sudah memakan makanan lain.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, lumay―Uwah, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba juniornya itu sudah memeluk lehernya.

"Maaf, ada yang mendorongku," bisiknya―ini serius, bukan modusnya Sasuke, lol. Dan ia tidak tau siapa yang mendorongnya.

"Ah, Sasuke, pasanganmu ini hebat. Jaga dia baik-baik ya," ujar Chouji dengan tampang polosnya karena kekenyangan.

Semua tatapan di sekitar sana―terutama di _stand_ ramen itu―dengan cepat langsung menuju pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Crottt!

Gubrak!

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka seketika langsung mimisan dan ambruk. Akh, kedua pemuda tampan ini kalau bersanding semakin mempesona saja, apalagi dengan posisi mereka yang sedang seperti itu.

Sementara Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat orang-orang yang pingsan di sekitarnya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau dengar perkataanku tadi, tidak?" tanya Chouji yang sedari tadi tidak mendapat respon dari pemuda raven itu.

"…Ya, aku pasti akan menjaganya," jawab Sasuke―ikut-ikutan polos.

Brak!

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri, 'Sudah cukup...' Ia menunduk.

"Ja-Jadi..." Terdengar suara dari depannya.

Naruto mendongak, di sana terlihat Tenten yang sudah menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Te-Tenten..." Pemuda pirang itu balik menatap teman gadisnya dengan tatapan panik.

"Ja-Jadi kalian menjalin hubungan...?"

"Tenten, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Ah... Dua pemuda tampan seantero Konoha Gakuen menjalin hubungan...?"

Gubrak!

Seketika itu 'sederetan' cairan merah langsung keluar dari hidungnya, dan dia juga ambruk seperti yang lain.

'ARGHHH!' batin Naruto frustasi. Ada apa dengan mereka semua?

Duh, siapa sih yang tahan sama pesona pasangan ini? Author sendiri aja gak tahan.

Dengan cepat ia menarik juniornya untuk pergi. Ia tidak mau dihukum berat hanya karena telah membuat beberapa orang pingsan bersimbah darah dalam waktu sekejap.

"Sasuke... Menurutmu kenapa mereka bisa sampai begitu?" Wajah Naruto masih memperlihatkan kefrustasian.

"Mungkin karena kita terlihat sangat cocok."

"Aku serius, Sasuke!"

"Tidak ada yang sedang bercanda di sini."

Pemuda pirang itu kembali terdiam, "Kuharap berita tentang kita tidak tersebar lagi ke yang lain. Oh ya, kau mau es krim, Sasuke? Tadi ada yang memberiku," Naruto mengeluarkan es krim yang sedari tadi ada di kantong celananya, untung belum terlalu cair.

"Siapa yang memberimu?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung menatap tajam.

"Ada, junior perempuan," Pemuda pirang itu membuka es krim nya dan mulai memakannya.

Seketika itu _death-glare_ langsung menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk kepala juniornya itu, "Jangan cemburu begitu. Dia hanya memberi dan aku menerima. Itu saja,"

Hawa membunuh yang mengelilingi Sasuke langsung hilang begitu saja. Namun raut kesal masih terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda raven itu. Yah, dia kesal karena dia belum pernah memberi apapun pada sang senior, tapi orang-orang sudah bejibun memberinya sesuatu.

Mereka semua pun kembali ke tenda peristirahatan.

"Kau... Sedang cemburu ya, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba usil karena tadi sempat mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto, ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman jail.

"...Tidak."

"Begitukah?"

"Ehm_, _Naruto-_senpai_, bisakah kau menepuk kepalaku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke tadi?" Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Eh...?" Naruto hanya menatap bingung pada Kiba, sementara pemuda pecinta anjing itu hanya mengangguk-angguk semangat.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap Shikamaru sejenak untuk menunjukkan senyum 'minta izin'.

Kemudian tangan tan itu mulai bergerak menuju kepala Kiba.

Grep.

Namun tangan itu sudah ditahan oleh tangan lain sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuannya, dan pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu mendapat tatapan tajam.

Kiba tersenyum menang, "Suasana hatimu sedang tidak enak,"

"Cih," Sasuke memalingkan muka, dan langsung berjalan keluar tenda.

Naruto yang melihatnya jadi tidak enak hati, ia pun mengikuti Sasuke.

Ia melihat juniornya itu sedang berdiri di belakang deretan _stand _makanan.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau kau cemburu karena aku menerima pemberian orang lain, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai semarah ini."

"Bukan..."

"Apa?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku hanya..."

Naruto menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya kesal karena aku belum pernah memberimu apapun sementara yang lain sudah memberimu banyak hal."

Pemuda pirang itu tertegun, kemudian tersenyum. Ia memeluk tubuh juniornya, "Kau sudah memberiku kehangatan, Sasuke," bisiknya, dan sesuatu yang lembut telah menempel di pipi pemuda raven itu.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tertegun, ia menatap seniornya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, dan tak lama kemudian bibir mereka sudah bertemu.

"Kita kembali?" Sang senior tersenyum.

"Ya," dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh juniornya.

.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kalian?" tanya Neji begitu melihat kedua pemuda itu kembali.

"Keliling," jawab Naruto santai dengan senyumnya, lalu ia kembali duduk, "Uwah, es krimku!" ujarnya kaget saat melihat es krimnya sudah diemut oleh Kiba. Ah… Saat mengikuti Sasuke tadi, ia tidak sadar telah melepaskan es krimnya.

"Ini. Aku hanya mencobanya sedikit," Kiba mengembalikan es krim itu.

Yah, es krim itu memang masih banyak, berarti pemuda pecinta anjing itu berkata jujur. Naruto pun mengambil kembali es krimnya.

"Kau mau, Sasuke?" Pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan es krim miliknya ke mulut sang junior.

"Tidak," Pemuda raven itu segera membalikkan badan sebelum dipaksa oleh seniornya.

"Ah, kau yakin~? Ini bekas mulut Kiba lho~"

_Twitch_.

Mendengar itu empat sudut siku-siku langsung muncul di kepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke~ Kau dengar aku tidak~?"

"…"

"Kau yakin tidak mau menutupi bekas mulut Kiba dulu~?"

"…"

"Kau mau aku memakan bekas mulut orang lain~?"

"…"

Empat sudut siku-siku di kepala Sasuke semakin bertambah seiring Naruto yang terus mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hhh, baiklah~ Kalau begitu aku akan memakannya~"

Pemuda pirang itu mulai mendekatkan es krimnya, namun sebelum es krim itu sampai di mulutnya, ternyata sudah dilahap oleh sang junior.

Ia tersenyum menang melihatnya, "Bagaimana? Enak bukan rasa manis itu?"

"Lebih manis kalau aku bisa menjilatmu."

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto tersenyum sebal sambil mencubit pipi juniornya itu.

Sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan dua pemuda ini.

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu temannya yang berambut _maroon_, "Gaara, saat festival olahraga seperti ini kita bebas 'kan?"

"Ya, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan ganti baju sekarang."

"Eh, kenapa cepat sekali, Naruto? Jangan frustasi begitu setelah kejadian orang-orang pingsan tadi," ujar Neji.

"...Bukan, aku hanya merasa sudah lelah saja. Sasuke, kau sudah mau mengganti baju atau belum?"

Pemuda raven itu tidak menjawab, tapi pada akhirnya ia pun mengikuti sang senior.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Begitu sampai di ruang ganti, sang senior menghela nafas, ia duduk sejenak di bangku panjang yang tersedia, "Mungkin aku akan mandi sebentar," Pemuda pirang itu pun langsung berdiri lagi dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di sana.

Sementara sang junior yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, apakah sang senior kembali _shock_ setelah mengingat kejadian orang-orang pingsan itu? Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai bersih-bersih dan segera memakai baju ganti―sebenarnya mereka tidak mandi, hanya sekedar menyiram badan saja.

Sang senior kembali duduk di tempat duduk panjang itu, "Hhh, hari yang menyenangkan. Kau juga tadi hebat, Sasuke,"

"Tentu saja," jawab sang junior sambil mendekat pada seniornya.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan senyum itu.

"Biar kutebak, apa kau sedang tergoda untuk menciumku?"

Kata-kata sang senior membuyarkan lamunannya, "Mungkin," Perlahan pemuda raven itu mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai bibir mereka bertemu―lembut, tidak ada paksaan, dan singkat…

Naruto kembali tersenyum saat Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, mereka bertatapan sejenak.

"Apa yang tadi masih kurang, Sasuke?"

Mata onix itu membulat saat dirasakannya sebuah jilatan di bibirnya, sang senior baru saja menjilatnya! Ow, ow, seniornya ini nakal ya!

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Sungguh, kau akan menyesal telah menggodaku,"

"Aku tidak menggodamu—Mph!"

Bruk!

"Mnh! Sasuke…" Sepertinya ciuman kali ini lebih menuntut. Naruto sendiri sudah terbaring di tempat duduk itu.

Lidah mereka saling melilit satu sama lain.

"Ngh, ah..." Geli, itu yang dirasakan Naruto saat Sasuke mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Perlahan tangan pemuda raven itu mulai menyelinap ke dalam kemeja seniornya.

Grep.

Namun gerakannya terhenti, ia menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap sang senior, tangannya baru saja ditahan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak terbawa suasana untuk menyentuhku setiap mencium?"

Pemuda raven itu memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas, "Bolehkah aku jujur? Bibirmu itu sangat memabukkan dan bisa meningkatkan hawa nafsuku dalam waktu singkat,"

Memabukkan? _Well_, bagi Naruto bibir Sasuke juga sama memabukkannya, karena terkadang bibir itu bisa membuat dirinya terbawa suasana sehingga mereka melakukan 'itu'―untungnya kali ini tidak. Tidak? Yakin?

"Yah, itu resikomu kalau menciumku dan seharusnya kau bisa tahan."

"Kau berharap aku bisa menahannya saat sudah dalam posisi seperti ini?" Sasuke menyentuh dagu sang senior dan menatapnya dalam jarak dekat, "Lagipula kita sudah tidak melakukannya hampir tiga minggu, kau sudah cukup istirahat bukan, _senpai_?"

"Itu..."

"Ehem, kalau mau 'melakukan' sebaiknya jangan di sini," intrupsi sebuah suara.

Kedua pemuda itu melihat ke arah pintu.

"Ah, Neji," Naruto segera membangunkan diri, "Ada apa?"

Astaga, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari pintu ruang ganti dibuka, untunglah yang datang bukan orang lain.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin melihat kalian karena kalian lama sekali," Kami? Yah, pemuda ini juga bersama pasangannya, "Tapi... Sepertinya kami mengganggu ya?"

"Eh... Tidak, tidak, tidak sama sekali," Pemuda pirang itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, kami kembali dulu."

"Tunggu, kalian tidak ganti baju?"

"Tidak, nanti saja. Silakan nikmati waktu kalian," Pemuda bermata lavender itu tersenyum sebelum benar-benar keluar ruangan.

Naruto terdiam, sementara pemuda raven di depannya kembali menatapnya lekat.

"Maaf, _senpai_. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini."

"Ah, tunggu, Sasuke―Mph!"

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Sakura, dimana Naruto dan Sasuke? Daritadi sudah tidak kelihatan," ujar sahabatnya yang bermarga Yamanaka itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka sudah ganti baju," jawab Sakura dengan murung.

Yah, sedari tadi kedua gadis ini memperhatikan kedua pemuda tampan itu bersenang-senang.

Ino yang melihat sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini terus murung hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Tenanglah, Sakura. Walau mereka punya hubungan khusus, tapi pada akhirnya Naruto akan tetap menjadi milikmu 'kan? Kalian akan bertunangan, bukan?"

"Naruto belum mengetahui hal itu, Ino..."

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Ahh!" Pemuda pirang itu mendesah saat tangan sang junior mulai meremas miliknya dari luar _jeans _yang ia pakai.

"Sa-Sasuke, hentikan... Ah..."

"Tubuhmu berkata lain, _senpai_," Ia menjilat wajah seniornya.

"Akh... Dengarkan aku! Bukan tubuhku!"

"Terkadang tubuh lebih jujur daripada mulut," bisiknya di telinga sang senior dan langsung mengulumnya.

"Ahn, ka-kau..."

Tangan pemuda raven itu mulai menyusup lagi ke dalam kemeja sang senior.

"Ah, Sasuke, kubilang hentikan!"

Bruak!

Naruto berhasil mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh, dengan cepat ia menjauhi pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke perlahan mulai berdiri, ia menatap seniornya yang ada di ujung sana, "_Senpai_, kau ini kenapa?" Perlahan ia mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Sasuke, sudahlah," Sementara Sasuke terus mendekat, Naruto terus berjalan mundur menjauh. Ayolah, dia hanya tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang, lain waktu bisa 'kan? Akh, juniornya ini sudah tertutupi kabut nafsu sepertinya. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan pemuda raven itu mencium bibirnya tadi.

Pemuda pirang itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke belakang, melihat-lihat apakah ia akan menabrak sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, _senpai_. Maaf, aku tidak akan berhenti."

Naruto kembali melirik juniornya itu, namun ia terkejut saat melihat ada bayangan yang melesat sangat cepat ke arahnya.

Buak!

Brak!

"Akh!"

Sebuah bola basket telak mengenai dirinya, membuatnya menabrak loker di belakangnya dan hilang keseimbangan. Sial, kenapa ada bola basket di ruang ganti?

Dengan cepat Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dan mengunci pemuda pirang itu di antara dirinya dengan loker. Yah, untuk menaklukkan seniornya yang notabene lebih besar―tinggi―itu ia harus berhasil membuatnya terjatuh dulu.

"Kenapa kau menolak sampai seperti ini, _senpai_? Padahal aku tidak ingin melakukan kekerasan padamu."

"…" Tidak ada respon.

"Jawab aku. Kau tidak nyaman melakukannya denganku? Atau... Kau memang tidak suka melakukannya denganku?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu, Sasuke. Kau tau? Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini sering-sering."

"Kita tidak sering melakukannya, _senpai_," ujar pemuda raven itu setengah berbisik, kemudian segera mencium lembut sang senior.

"Nhhh!" Naruto kembali terkejut saat tangan Sasuke kembali meremas miliknya.

"Akh, Sasuke, jangan... Ah..."

"Berhenti, ngh..."

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, _senpai_."

"Ini di ruang ganti, Sasuke…"

"Lalu? Walau akademi ini memasang kamera di setiap sudut, tapi tidak untuk di ruang ganti 'kan? Aku yakin akademi ini cukup pintar untuk membedakan mana tempat umum dan mana tempat privasi."

"Hentikan..."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata itu lagi yang keluar dari mulut seniornya.

"Kau yakin tidak menginginkannya, _senpai_?" Pemuda raven itu mengeluarkan milik sang senior.

Naruto mengerti itu, "Akh, itu karena kau merangsangnya..."

"Kalau tidak dikeluarkan akan terasa tidak nyaman, bukan?"

"Sasuke―Ahh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hen-Hentikan―Ngh!"

Sang junior sudah bermain dengan milik seniornya, gerakan naik-turun tangannya pun bertempo cepat.

"A-Ah! Ah! Sasuke, berhenti―Ahn!―Kau tidak mengerti! Suaraku bisa—Mph!"

Pemuda raven itu melumat bibir sang senior, mungkin ini bisa meredam suara pemuda pirang itu sementara tangannya masih sibuk bermain di bawah. Bahaya juga kalau ada yang masuk.

"Mnh, nh..."

Akh, apa yang juniornya ini lakukan? Kenapa ia memberi rangsangan sampai seperti ini? Jujur, Naruto sudah tidak kuat. Apakah dia akan hanyut dalam permainan Sasuke untuk yang ketiga kalinya?

Sial, gerakan-gerakan pemuda raven itu selalu berhasil membuatnya terlena.

Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya kali ini, dan memasukkan milik sang senior ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah... Sa-Sasuke, aku mohon jangan merangsangku lebih lagi, ngh..."

Ruang lembab nan basah segera menyapa milik Naruto, sementara lidah Sasuke juga menjilati 'benda' itu.

"Nh... Sudah cukup..." Pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap tidak akan ada lagi suara desahannya yang menggema.

Tangan Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam, ia juga mulai kembali meremas-remas 'benda' yang kali ini ada di mulutnya itu.

"Akh, ah... Sasuke, aku sudah tidak kuat…"

"Ahhh!" Keluarlah cairan kental putih itu.

Naruto berusaha menetralkan nafasnya setelah orgasme barusan, padahal baru saja dimulai, tapi dia sudah klimaks begini, membuat tubuhnya terasa lelah lebih cepat saja. Rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke keterlaluan.

Pemuda raven itu memperhatikan wajah seniornya sejenak, ia membingkai wajah itu. Ah, semakin menggoda saja wajah memerah ini, sepertinya kabut nafsu juga sudah mulai menghampiri sang senior.

"Sasuke…"

Ia tersenyum saat wajah menggoda itu menggumamkan namanya. Oh, _well done_, Sasuke! Kau berhasil membuat pemuda pirang ini terhanyut lagi dalam permainan panasmu.

"Kau juga menginginkannya bukan, _senpai_?" bisiknya disertai jilatan di telinga sang senior.

"Ngh..."

Sial, seluruh tubuhnya jadi sensitif begini.

Sasuke kembali membawa Naruto ke dalam lumatan panas, lidahnya kembali bermain di dalam mulut pemuda pirang itu dengan handal.

"Mnh... Ah... Sasuke..." Suara 'gemercik' saliva pun sedikit demi sedikit terdengar.

Perlahan sang junior mengubah posisi mereka menjadi tertidur—dan masih dengan bibir yang menyatu—pemuda raven itu mulai melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemeja pemuda pirang di bawahnya.

Kancing kedua―karena yang pertama memang tidak dikaitkan.

Kancing ketiga.

Kancing keem―

"Ah, Sasuke..." Sang senior menghentikan pergerakan tangan juniornya yang sibuk membuka kancing kemejanya, dan Sasuke mengerti itu.

"_Senpai_, aku mohon izinkan aku melihat tubuhmu... Seutuhnya," Ia menatap lekat pada pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto terdiam, namun perlahan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke melonggar, membuat pemuda raven itu tersenyum, ia kembali membawa sang senior ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

Tangannya pun kembali bergerak.

Kancing keempat.

Dan kancing kelima.

Sasuke juga dengan cepat menurunkan kerah kemeja dan jaket itu ke belakang punggung sang senior sehingga pundak tan itu bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

"Mnh...!" Terdengar protes Naruto tertahan. Akh, juniornya ini memang benar-benar ingin melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya ya, tapi satu hal yang perlu diingat, Naruto tidak akan pernah mau telanjang bulat tanpa pakaian.

Pemuda raven itu menyudahi ciumannya, dan memperhatikan pemuda pirang di bawahnya. Ah... Ia semakin tidak tahan saja melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Yah, Naruto sedikit risih diperhatikan seperti itu.

Sang junior tersadar, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun juga membuka baju yang ia pakai.

Sasuke menyentuh pipi kanan seniornya, "Kau menyukainya 'kan, _senpai_?" bisiknya sambil menciumi pipi kiri sang senior.

Tidak ada respon, yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas sang senior yang sedari tadi memburu.

"Kau tidak apa, _senpai_?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Maaf, suasana panas seperti ini membuatku susah untuk bernafas, tapi aku tidak apa," Ia mengalungkan satu tangannya ke belakang leher Sasuke, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka lembut.

Kalau tadi Sasuke bilang bibir Naruto memabukkan, sebenarnya bibir Sasuke sendiri juga menjadi candu bagi Naruto―khususnya di saat seperti ini.

"A-Ah, nh..." desah sang senior saat merasakan jari-jari juniornya mulai memainkan kedua titik sensitif di dadanya.

Sementara wajah putih itu mulai beranjak menuju leher, dihisap dan dijilatnya leher itu.

Iseng, Sasuke juga menggesekkan pahanya pada milik sang senior.

"Ngh! Ka-Kau..."

Akh, ia paling tidak suka kalau Sasuke sudah menyentuh semua titik sensitifnya sekaligus seperti ini. Pemuda raven itu pasti akan menggodanya terus-menerus.

"Sa-Sasuke, berhenti menggodaku―Ah..."

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum diam-diam. Baiklah, kalau itu memang mau seniornya. Ia pun segera menggigit kecil leher itu.

"Ah!"

Lalu kembali dihisap dan dijilatinya bekas gigitan itu.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menggodaku, Sasuke!"

"Hm... Jadi kau mau cepat-cepat saja?" Sasuke menatap seniornya dalam jarak dekat, ia sedikit menyeringai, lalu menjilat wajah di bawahnya itu.

"Akh, berhenti juga menjilatiku!"

"Sudah kuduga menjilatimu lebih manis daripada es krim tadi."

"Cepat... Cepat lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan, jangan membuang waktu."

Sasuke menunduk dan tersenyum. Ia mengerti betul apa maksud perkataan itu, seniornya ini memang tidak suka 'main-main' dulu ya.

Pemuda raven itu pun menurunkan wajahnya menuju dada sang senior, dan mengulum salah satu titik sensitif di sana.

"Ngh..." Pemuda pirang itu sedikit menggeliat saat kedua titik sensitif di dadanya kembali disentuh oleh juniornya.

Setelah itu Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto, dan perlahan tangannya juga mulai bergerak ke bawah.

"Mnh!" Mata safir Naruto terbuka lebar, ia terkejut.

"Ah, Sasuke... Kau sudah cukup bermain di bawah tadi―Nh..." Dengan cepat ia melepaskan lumatan itu dan membangunkan diri, juniornya itu baru saja kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam _jeans_ yang ia pakai.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap sang junior, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau wajahnya pasti sangat menggoda pemuda raven itu, apalagi nafasnya sedang tidak teratur begini.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu, _senpai_," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, namun tidak mencium.

Sebuah seringai sedikit terukir di bibir pemuda raven itu saat merasakan nafas hangat dari mulut sang senior yang menerpa bibirnya. Nafasnya begitu tidak teratur, ditambah lagi dengan suhu panas seperti ini.

Sasuke membingkai wajah seniornya itu, "Kau menikmatinya bukan, _senpai_?" godanya masih dengan seringai kecilnya.

"Diam..."

Sang junior hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk, seniornya ini benar-benar tidak mau mengaku.

"Dengar, Sasuke..." Perlahan sang senior mulai menatap juniornya―dengan tatapan tajam, "Kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi dalam waktu lama,"

"Oh ya? Padahal aku berencana untuk menambahkan sedikit 'bumbu makanan' saat kita melakukannya lagi nanti."

"Apa? Kau gila!" _Hell_, Naruto tidak akan mau tubuhnya dilumuri bahan-bahan makanan dengan Sasuke yang membersihkannya.

"Yah, mengingat menjilatmu saja sudah terasa manis untukku, akan lebih bagus kalau kita menambahkan sesuatu agar lebih manis lagi."

Naruto tersenyum sinis sambil memalingkan wajahnya, namun segera kembali menatap sang junior, "Sudah kubilang kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi dalam waktu lama,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Seringai kecil itu masih saja betah menempel di bibir Sasuke.

"Ahh!" Pemuda pirang itu kembali mendesah saat merasakan miliknya diremas.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau... Sial..."

"Kita menuju tahap terakhir."

Sang junior pun kembali membaringkan seniornya di lantai itu.

Naruto menatap mata onix di hadapannya, "Kau yakin mau melakukannya?" Ia khawatir cairan mereka akan berantakan di lantai.

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk, "Kita bisa membersihkannya 'kan?"

Pemuda pirang itu ragu sejenak, dengan perasaan bimbang akhirnya ia membiarkan Sasuke yang mulai menurunkan celana _jeans_nya.

"Akh..." erang sang senior begitu jari pertama Sasuke mulai memasuki dirinya.

"Ngh... Sasuke..." lenguhnya saat jari kedua dan ketiga menyusul.

"Bersiaplah, _senpai_," Pemuda raven itu pun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan menggantikannya dengan miliknya. Yah, ia sudah tau dimana titik terdalam seniornya ini, jadi tidak perlu mencari-cari lagi—jari-jari tadi hanya untuk pemanasan saja.

Perlahan ia masukkan miliknya ke dalam diri sang senior.

"A-Ah... Sasuke..." Naruto sedikit meringis saat milik Sasuke mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Sakit... Akh..."

"Tahan sebentar, _senpai_," Ia kembali menatap seniornya dalam jarak dekat, mengelus pipi tan itu dengan jarinya, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu 'kan?"

"Walau bukan pertama kalinya, Sasuke... Akh... Tapi ini tetap sakit."

"Ahh..." Kembali terdengar desahan sang senior saat Sasuke mendorong miliknya agar lebih dalam. Namun itu bukanlah desahan nikmat, melainkan desahan sakit. Yah, terlihat dari wajah pemuda pirang itu yang sedang menahan sakit.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka melihat seniornya ini 'tersiksa', apalagi karena dirinya, tapi ini sudah tanggung, sedikit lagi.

"Apa sesakit itu, _senpai_?"

"Akh... Ya... Setiap kau bergerak..."

"Tahanlah, sedikit lagi. Kau juga sempit, _senpai_..." Ia pun mencium lembut sang senior.

Hei, memang sakit dimasuki sesuatu yang sudah menegang dan mengeras tanpa pelumas sedikitpun―Ok, Sasuke minta maaf untuk itu.

"Ngh!" Dengan sedikit sentakan akhirnya milik Sasuke telah masuk seutuhnya.

Pemuda raven itu melepaskan ciumannya, lalu terdiam sejenak agar sang senior bisa membiasakan diri dulu.

Ia memperhatikan wajah pemuda pirang yang sedang mengatur nafas itu. Mengerti arti tatapan juniornya, Naruto pun menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi, Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kau menciumku lagi saat kau melakukannya?"

Sasuke sempat terdiam mendengar permintaan itu, ia tidak menyangka sang senior akan mengatakan hal seperti ini, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

Sang junior pun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Mnh..." Terdengar desahan sang senior saat pemuda raven itu menarik miliknya agar sedikit keluar, memang sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Nh!"

"Nh!"

"Nh!"

Tak beberapa lama kemudian desahan tertahan pun mulai meramaikan ruangan ini. Sasuke sudah mulai menghentak-hentakkan miliknya di dalam diri sang senior.

"Ah, Sasuke... Kenapa kau―Ah!―melepaskan pungutanmu?"

"Kau butuh bernafas, _senpai_."

"Tapi suaraku―Ahn!"

"Mereka tidak akan mendengarnya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan festival ini."

Yah, pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa berharap kalau omongan Sasuke itu benar.

Di bawah sana sesuatu yang kembali menegang tidak sengaja mengenai kaki Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu sedikit menyeringai merasakannya, perlahan satu tangannya mulai bergerak lagi ke bawah.

"Ah... Jangan menyentuhnya lagi, Sasuke―Ngh..."

"Kau sudah mau keluar 'kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Sebentar lagi... Aku juga akan keluar..."

"Akh... A-Aku… Aku tidak tahan... Sasuke..."

Naruto memang sudah tidak tahan dengan rangsangan-rangsangan yang sedari tadi diberikan Sasuke. Padahal pemuda raven itu masih berumur 17 tahun, tapi sudah bisa membuatnya mabuk seperti ini. Hei, darimana ia belajar cara-cara yang ia pakai selama ini?

"Ahhh!" Keluarlah cairan milik pemuda pirang itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah, ma-maaf, Sasuke..." Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat cairan miliknya berantakan di tubuh sang junior.

"Tidak apa," Sasuke tersenyum, "Akh, _senpai_..." Ia mulai mengerang, sepertinya ia juga akan menyusul seniornya itu, "Ah..." Yak, cairan putih dari pemuda ini pun keluar juga.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Mereka berusaha menetralkan nafas masing-masing setelah orgasme barusan, entah kenapa orgasme memang membuat tubuh mereka melemas.

Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya dan memperhatikan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Memang nafasnya sangat tidak teratur, mungkin tangan itu digunakan untuk meredam suara nafasnya yang memburu.

Tapi sungguh... Pemandangan di depannya ini kembali meningkatkan libidonya. Naruto yang menutup mulutnya sambil terengah dan memerah itu terlihat... Akhhh.

Bruk.

Pemuda raven itu memeluk sang senior. Ia bisa merasakan dada seniornya yang naik-turun.

"Sasuke?"

"Kau... Sangat menggoda, _senpai_."

"Bodoh... Aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti, tapi kau tidak mendengarkannya."

"Kau berharap aku berhenti di tengah permainan? Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Setidaknya kalau mau melakukan jangan di sini."

"Kau selalu menolak, jadi aku tidak mau membuang waktu lagi, tapi... Terimakasih," Sang junior tersenyum.

Pemuda pirang itu tertegun, "...Untuk?"

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang senior, "Terimakasih karena masih mau melakukannya denganku,"

"Bodoh..." Sang senior meraih pipi pemuda raven itu, "Tentu saja aku mengizinkanmu melakukannya, tapi tidak sering-sering,"

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak sering-sering melakukannya, _senpai_," Ia mencium seniornya lembut.

Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke, "Kita bersih-bersih,"

Mereka pun merapikan celananya dan segera berdiri. Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi duluan, "_Senpai_, kau mau mandi bersamaku?"

"TIDAK!"

Grek!

Mendengar penolakan yang sengit itu sang junior langsung menutup pintu geser kamar mandinya. Takut seniornya itu marah, mungkin? Pft.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam sudah mereka habiskan untuk bersih-bersih diri, saatnya sekarang membersihkan lantai ruang ganti yang kotor akibat ulah mereka.

Sikat, pel, keringkan.

Sikat, pel, keringkan.

Sikat, pel, keringkan.

Hhh, lelah juga membersihkan cairan mereka ini, padahal hanya sedikit. Yah, ini memang diakibatkan karena mereka habis melakukan 'itu' dan belum istirahat sama sekali.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Hwah, Sasuke! Ada yang datang! Cepat bereskan alat-alatnya!"

Dengan kalang kabut pun dua pemuda ini mengembalikan alat-alat kebersihan itu ke tempat semula.

Brak.

Bruk.

Prak.

Prang.

Tak ayal, bunyi rusuh pun juga menemani mereka.

Grek!

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa dari dalam.

"Naruto…?" ujar salah seorang temannya yang beralis tebal dengan bingung—Lee.

"Hai…" respon Naruto dengan senyum (sehabis) panik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya—Uwaaa!"

Gubrak!

Pemuda pirang itu terjatuh.

"Akh, Sasuke… Apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanyanya dengan tampang menahan sakit.

"Maaf… Aku terpeleset," Hawa suram pun sedikit mengelilingi pemuda raven itu.

Sedangkan teman-teman Naruto hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata melihatnya.

Cklek.

"Wah, ramai sekali di sini."

"Ah, Sasori-_senpai_, Deidara-_senpai_," sapa Lee.

Sasori dan Deidara—dua pemuda yang sedang menekuni S2 di akademi ini.

"Ah, Naruto, kau di sini rupanya," ujar pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Ada apa, _senpai_?" Naruto menghampiri seniornya itu.

"Kenapa tidak kembali? Penyerahan hadiah sedang dilakukan dan akhirnya Neji yang mewakilimu."

"E-Eh, begitu ya. Ahaha, aku lupa ingin kembali," Pemuda pirang itu hanya tertawa garing mendengarnya.

Lupa? Alasan yang kurang masuk akal sebenarnya.

Semua orang di sana memandangi Naruto dengan tampang menyelidik—kecuali dua seniornya yang baru masuk tadi.

"A-Apa?"

"Hei, Naruto, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa itu, Lee?" Naruto mulai tersenyum panik.

"Apa yang daritadi kau lakukan di sini bersama Sasuke sampai-sampai kau tidak kembali?"

DEG.

"I-Itu…"

Akh, tidak mungkin 'kan kalau ia bilang habis melakukan 'ritual'?

"Aku tau kau sudah lama keluar lapangan tadi, dan kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di sini? Bukannya dia bisa mengganti baju di ruang ganti SMA?" Lee semakin menatap Naruto dengan selidik.

"Ahaha, itu… Sebenarnya tadi kami berkeliling dulu, karena dia terlalu lelah untuk ke gedung SMA, makanya dia menumpang di sini."

"Oh…"

Fiuh, untungnya otak jenius Naruto mampu menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya, Naruto. Kau yang menjadi pemenang pada festival olahraga tahun ini," Deidara menjabat tangan juniornya itu dan mengayunkannya ke atas-ke bawah dengan semangat.

Melihat itu Sasuke sedikit kesal. Hih, Deidara-_senpai_ itu mencari kesempatan untuk pegang-pegang ya? Hhh, dasar posesif.

"Ah, iya, selamat ya, Naruto," Satu-persatu teman pemuda pirang itu juga mulai memberinya selamat.

Hei, apa-apaan ini pemandangan di depannya? Pegang tangan, pegang pundak, rangkul.

**Naruto itu pemuda paling tampan seantero kampus.**

Mendadak Sasuke mengingat fakta itu. Rasanya semakin kesal saja saat mengingat banyak juga orang yang menyukainya.

Beberapa empat sudut siku-siku mulai bermunculan di kepalanya mengingat fakta-fakta yang ada.

"Selamat, Naruto," Ucapan selamat terakhir—dari Sasori, ia tersenyum dan memeluk leher juniornya itu, "Kau memang hebat,"

"Ah, kenapa aku merasa merinding ya?" gumam Sora yang masih berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Yah, ia tidak ikut bergabung dengan kerumunan di depannya.

Mendengar gumaman itu semua langsung menoleh pada Sora—termasuk Naruto yang memutar posisi badannya karena masih dipeluk oleh Sasori.

GLEK.

Ia melihat pemuda raven itu sudah menunduk dengan ditemani hawa hitam membunuh di sekitarnya.

"Merinding bagaimana? Tidak ada apa-apa di sini," ujar Lee heran.

Entah kenapa di ruangan ini hanya Naruto yang bisa melihat perubahan _mood_ Sasuke.

"_Ano_… _Senpai_…" Naruto memberi kode agar Sasori melepaskan pelukannya, ia mulai panik dengan situasi ini, 'Bahaya, bahaya, bahaya,' batinnya.

Perlahan wajah juniornya itu mendongak dan menatap super tajam.

"Hwah, Sasuke, tenanglah!"

Bruk.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasori dan langsung menghambur memeluk juniornya—menyembunyikan perubahan _mood_ sang junior yang menyeramkan itu.

Tenang? Memangnya ada apa? Bahkan Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun sedari tadi.

"Kau… Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Lee bingung.

"Ahaha, maaf ya semua, aku duluan," Dengan tersenyum panik Naruto pun langsung membawa Sasuke keluar ruangan.

Sementara yang lain hanya menatap bingung pada perubahan sikap pemuda pirang itu.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Lucu, kau dipeluk-peluk tapi kau diam saja," gumam sang junior yang masih berada di dalam pelukan seniornya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke, dia kan seniorku," Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Pemuda raven itu berbalik menghadap depan, "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia seniormu? Tidak bisa menolak? Belum lagi teman-temanmu yang lain,"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Bisakah kau tidak seposesif itu?"

Sasuke melirik sebentar seniornya itu, lalu kembali menghadap depan, "Kita baru saja melakukan'nya' dan kau sudah disentuh-sentuh oleh orang lain, kau mau aku 'membersihkan'mu lagi?" Ia pun lanjut berjalan.

APAAAA? Dasar bocah 17 tahun posesif yang menyebalkan!

Sudahlah, mari kita _skip time_ saja.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Kedua pemuda yang sempat bertengkar kecil tadi sekarang sudah berada di mobil dengan tenang—mobil Sasuke tapi Naruto yang menyetir. Kemana mereka? Ke kediaman Namikaze. Yak, sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menginap di rumah Naruto—tentu saja pemuda raven itu juga sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menginap.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Naruto-_sama_, sudah kembali ya," sambut salah satu _bodyguard_ di sana begitu mobil yang dikendarai si pemuda pirang memasuki mansion.

"Ah, Iruka-_san_, sudah kubilang tidak usah memanggilku begitu, panggil saja Naruto."

_Bodyguard_ yang bernama Iruka itu tersenyum, anak majikannya ini benar-benar baik. Ia pun mempersilakan pemuda pirang itu untuk masuk dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

Selesai memarkir, kedua pemuda penghuni mobil itu segera turun.

"Jadi di sini kau tinggal, Tuan Muda?"

"Akh, jangan memanggilku begitu, Sasuke."

Pemuda raven itu hanya tersenyum. Yah, hampir semua orang di _Konoha Gakuen_ juga tau kalau pemuda pirang ini adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato—pemimpin perusahaan _Namikaze Corp_ yang bisa dibilang selalu sukses itu, tidak heran jadinya kalau seniornya ini tinggal di sebuah mansion.

"Ah, Naruto, kau sudah pulang," sapa sang ibu—Kushina—sambil tersenyum.

"_Tadaima_, _Kaa-san_," Pemuda pirang itu balas tersenyum.

Kushina melirik pemuda raven yang berdiri di belakang anaknya.

"Ah, ini Sasuke, adik kelasku," ujar Naruto begitu mengerti arti tatapan ibunya.

Sang ibu kembali tersenyum, "Ayo masuk,"

.

.

.

.

"Minato, Naruto sudah kembali," ujar Kushina pada sang suami yang sedang membaca koran di ruang keluarga.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Naruto," Sang ayah juga menyapanya dengan senyuman.

Pemuda pirang itu menghampiri ayahnya, "_Tadaima_, _Tou-san_,"

"Hhh… Sudah puas menginap di rumah adik kelasmu sampai beberapa hari?"

"Hehehe," Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari.

Minato pun segera menatap pemuda lain yang bersama Kushina di sana.

"Sasuke, adik kelas Naruto," ujar Kushina memperkenalkan sambil menepuk pelan kedua pundak pemuda raven itu.

"Ah, jadi kau ya," Minato tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke balas tersenyum kecil dan sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Jadi sekarang giliranmu yang menginap di sini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, selamat datang," Senyum di wajah Minato pun melebar.

"Sepertinya kami mau istirahat dulu, _Tou-san_," pamit Naruto.

"Ah, iya, iya, baiklah."

Dengan itu Naruto pun memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya menuju kamar.

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Kamar yang besar, _senpai_."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Biasa saja,"

"Setidaknya kamarmu lebih besar dari kamarku dengan adanya kasur berukuran _king size_, cermin, lemari, kamar mandi—"

"Itu hal umum yang ada di kamar seseorang, Sasuke. Kau juga ada," Pemuda pirang itu duduk di kasurnya, lalu menepuk-nepukkan ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum.

"Uwah!"

Bruk.

"Akh, Sasuke… Bisakah kau tidak menerjangku terus? Aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk, bukan menerjangku."

"Aku lelah," Sasuke menyamankan diri di atas tubuh seniornya.

"Hhh… Aku juga, Sasuke."

Pemuda raven itu menatap sang senior, "Kalau begitu selamat tidur," Ia pun mencium lembut pemuda pirang di bawahnya sebelum mereka menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

**-Setengah Jam Kemudian-**

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar ketukan pintu di kamar pemuda pirang itu.

Tok! Tok!

Tidak juga mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar anaknya begitu saja.

Ah, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang tertidur rupanya, ia tersenyum melihatnya, lalu berjalan menuju sisi ranjang tempat anaknya tidur.

"Naruto, Naruto," Sang ibu mengguncang pelan pundak anak pirangnya itu.

"_Kaa-san_?" Mata safir itu mulai terbuka perlahan, "Ada apa?" Pemuda pirang itu mengucak mata kanannya.

"Bangun sebentar ya. _Tou-san_ ingin bicara denganmu."

Grusuk.

"Ah, maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" Kushina tersenyum saat melihat mata onix Sasuke juga sudah terbuka.

Pemuda raven itu juga mengucak matanya sejenak, dalam hati Kushina tertawa kecil, bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki kelakuan yang sama?

"Maaf mengganggu istirahat kalian, dan Naruto, kami menunggumu di ruang keluarga," ujar sang ibu sebelum meninggalkan kamar sang anak.

Kedua pemuda ini pun mendudukkan diri, lalu Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya. Safir dan onix itu memandang sesuatu yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau terus menggenggam tanganku saat tidur?"

Pemuda raven itu hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya.

"Cepatlah, ayahmu sudah menunggu."

"Ah, iya."

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

"Ada apa, _Tou-san_?" tanya Naruto begitu sampai di ruang keluarga—tentu saja Sasuke ikut bersamanya.

"Ah, Naruto, kau tidak mau duduk dulu?" tanya Minato saat melihat sang anak hanya berdiri saja tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, sebenarnya tidak mendadak juga, hanya saja aku baru sempat menyampaikannya padamu sekarang."

Naruto terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata sang ayah.

"Kau akan bertunangan dengan Sakura."

DEG.

Jantung kedua pemuda yang mendengar hal ini mendadak berdetak lebih cepat.

"Apa…?"

"Ya,kau akan bertunangan dengannya."

"Tapi, _Tou-san_! Kau sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini padaku!"

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku minta maaf kalau ini terlalu mendadak bagimu, tapi aku dan ibumu, juga keluarga Sakura sudah sepakat tentang hal ini. Lagipula kau berteman baik dengan Sakura 'kan?"

"_Tou-san_!"

"Naruto, kau ini kenapa? Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

DEG.

"Itu…" Pemuda pirang itu menunduk, ia belum siap mengatakan kalau pemuda raven di belakangnya inilah yang ia sukai. Bahkan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu, Naruto. Lagipula kami juga belum menentukan kapan waktu kau akan bertunangan dengannya."

Naruto terdiam, ia menggenggam erat tangan sang junior di belakang tubuhnya. Pembicaraan ini pasti terlalu berat di telinga pemuda raven itu.

"Maaf, aku mau istirahat," Hanya ini yang bisa dikatakan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kuharap kau merenungkan hal ini."

Kedua pemuda itu pun meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Kushina, apa tadi itu mereka bergandengan?" tanya Minato heran dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya sekilas.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya."

* * *

**-2310-**

* * *

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam di kamar, tidak ada satu pun yang angkat bicara. Bahkan pemuda pirang itu enggan melihat sang junior yang berdiri di belakangnya, ia tidak sanggup.

Puk.

Naruto merasakan beban lembut di punggungnya, yang ia yakini itu adalah kepala Sasuke.

Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini? Padahal pemuda raven itu sudah susah-susah mendapatkan orang yang ia sukai, tapi dengan mudah akan direbut oleh orang lain? Akh, bahkan mereka baru sebentar menjalin hubungan.

"_Senpai_… Apa aku harus melepasmu?"

DEG.

Pemuda pirang itu terkejut mendengarnya, apa tadi dia bilang? Melepas?

Ia menunduk, "Kau… Mau melepasku, Sasuke?"

"Tidak…"

"Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan aku."

Bruk.

Sang senior memeluk erat pemuda raven di belakangnya.

"_Senpai_…" Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan seniornya ini.

"Jangan lepaskan aku… Sasuke…"

Dada pemuda raven itu seketika terasa sesak. Ia tidak ingin melepas orang yang disukainya, sangat tidak ingin, tapi bagaimana caranya? Melawan kedua orang tua pemuda pirang ini? Ayolah, bahkan mereka baru saja saling mengenal.

Ia menunduk, dan membalas pelukan seniornya itu. Bisa ia rasakan pelukan sang senior sedikit bergetar.

* * *

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Nah lho, konfliknya udah mulai ketahuan, konflik pasaran (banget). Maaf ya, ini dikarenakan hasutan dan keegoisan saya untuk melanjutkan fict ini. -_-v

Lomba-lombanya aneh gak? Soalnya itu saya campur antara lomba sekolah Jepang sama lomba 17-an, haha. /plak -_-v

Dan itu, lemonnya, terkesan maksain kah? Karena jujur saya sempet stuck ngerjain chap ini, karena takut kependekan akhirnya saya tambahin lemon. -_-a Thanks for reading.


End file.
